Conquistándote
by cervatilla
Summary: Hermione se arrepiente de algo que hizo hace 3 años. un carta llega y le hará reaccionar y tomar una decision. fracaso para los summarys lean es un Rhr
1. Default Chapter

Estos personaje son de J.K rowling como ya seben ,etc, etc, etc.

Espero que os guste.

**CONQUISTÁNDOTE**

CAPITULO 1: Decisión

Una chica de unos 22 años entraba por la puerta de su casa, se llamaba Hermione Granger tenía el pelo castaño y enmarañado y tenía los ojos color miel. Ella venía de una cita con un chico pero no había ido bien ya que su cara no mostraba lo contrario, tenía la mirada triste. Estaba enamorada de un chico pelirrojo, éste se llamaba Ron Weasley y lo conocía desde los 11 años, era su mejor amigo junto con su otro mejor amigo Harry Potter en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magía y Hechicería. Fueron novios en Hogwarts pero ella le dejó porque estaba confusa, tenía dudas entre el y un famoso jugador de Quidditch búlgaro llamado Vicktor Krum con el que estuvo salieno por 3 años. Habían pasado 4 años desde la última vez que lo vio, el la llamó en una ocasión pero ella todavía salía con Vicktor:

- Me arrepiento tanto...- murmuró triste Hermione recordando...

FLASH-BACK

- Riiiiing!.- sonó el teléfono.

- Si?

- Hola.- contestó Ron.

- Voy...- empezó a decir Hermione.

- Perdón si te estoy llamando, se que habiamos dicho que no hablaríamos más pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- continúo Ron sin dejas hablar a Hermione.

- Pero...- volvió a intentar hablar Hermione.

- Por favor.- suplicó Ron desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Vale di.- se rindió Hermione.

- Quería decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti, he tratado de olvidarte pero no puedo, no se que hice mal y quiero que me lo digas, quiero tenerte a mi lado, estos 2 años sin tí han sido un infierno, se que estás con Krum, pero tengo que decirtelo por última vez: Vuelve conmigo.

- Ron, yo lo siento mucho, de veras, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero todavía sigo confundida, yo te recuerdo y y te extraño pero no se te quiero de verdad o sólo te echo de menos como amigo. Lo mejor para ambos es que no me llames más y que seas feliz con otra persona.- dijo Hermione triste.

- Tranquila...

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un lechuza blanca como la nieve que volaba por el salón.

- Hedwig.- Soltó un gritito emocionada Hermione, la reconocía perfectamente era la lechuza de su mejor amigo Harry.

Se levantó y fue hacia ella, le quitó la carta y empezó a leer:

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo estás? aquí todo bien, en tres semanas me cas o con Ginny, no se si lo sabrás ya que aquí todos los periódicos van como locos con el tema, la boda surgió hace poco no quiero que pienses que eres la últimas en enterarte aunque te imaginarás que un día después que le pidiera matrimonio salió por todos los periódicos y como que no eres de las primera, por eso no quiero que te molestes, sabes que te quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve por eso quiero que seas la madrina de mi boda, Ron será el padrino. No te preocupes por él sabe que tienes que venir y tiene que aceptarlo como sea. Por cierto no debo contarte esto, pero te quiero mucho asi que ahí va Ron al día siguiente de mi boda se casa con Parvaty ( como se enteren me matan), ven antes para que sepas como está organizado todo y te tomas una vacaciones ;)_

_Te quiere y te echa de menos_

_Harry_

Hermione estaba en shock ¿Ron con Parvaty, ¿Desde cuando, ¿se casaban, ¿un día despues que Harry, millones de preguntas se le ocurrían en la cabeza.

Volvió a leer la carta: ¿Quería que fuera antes, ¿por qué? bueno podrían explicarle todo un día antes de la boda.

Pero leyó más abajo:

_Posdata: No soy en único que te echa de menos, hay alguien especial para tí que también lo hace, aunque sea cabezota y no lo quiera admitir. Te estarás preguntando porqué te digo lo de la boda de él con Parvaty, por eso te dejo caer algo que seguramente comprenderas, como siempre: No pierdas esta última oportunidad, hazlo por tu felicidad y la suya._

Y empezó a comprender: ¿Ron la echaba de menos, ¿Ron le seguía queriendo?.

No, no podía ser hacía 4 años que no lo veía y hacía tres años que él la había llamado, le habí dicho que no, era justo que tuviera novia y que la hubiera olvidado.

Ella recordó esas últimas palabras de él al teléfono:

FLASH-BACK

- Tranquila, esta será la última vez que te molestaré, nunca te olvidaré.

- TE QUIERO. Adiós.- colgó Ron.

- Adiós.- murmuró Hermione trsite colgando el teléfono.

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

- Nunca te olvidaré, te quiero.- murmuró Hermione.

Ella nunca lo llamó después de haberse dado cuenta que lo amaba ¿Por qué? porque era una cobarde, tenía miedo de que ya no la quisiera o que tuviera novia, pero Harry le había insinuado que Ron seguía sintiendo lo que había dicho por teléfono y Harry nunca diria nada si no estuviera seguro. ¿Pero que tenía que hacer? Ron iba a casar con Parvaty y ella también había sido su amiga en Hogwartsen los dos últimos años y le había ayudado en ocasiones, pero no podía volver a dejar al hombre de su vida, lucharía por él, si después no saliera bien lo habría intentado todo, no se sentiría culpable por no haber hecho todo lo que podía.

-Iré y lo conquistaré, lo siento Parvaty, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que esté conmigo.- dijo decidida Hermione.

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic oficial, pero de todas paneras soy muy novata jejejeejeje espero que os guste. escribid reviews aunque sean malos o lo que sea, e intentaré modificar si tengo algun fallo, por favor ya que si no tengo ninguno tendré ke dejar de escribirlo.


	2. Capitulo 2: el cambio

**muchas gracias por los reviews los contestaré despues del cap espero que os guste. ha no os había avisado ahora no tardaré mucho en actulizar porque tengo escrito hasta el 4 pero despues no se caunto tardaré no tardaré mucho eso creo pero como teng oel cole y eso voy ahogada. ahora si que os dejo con el 2 cap.**

**CONQUISTÁNDOTE**

CAPITULO 2: El cambio

Iré y lo conquistaré, lo siento Parvaty, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que esté conmigo.- dijo decidida Hermione.

Cogió pergamino y pluma y escribió:

_Querido Harry:_

_Gracias por tu ayuda, iré dentro de una semana, pero ¿Dónde dormiré? bueno no se ya buscaré algún hotel o algo pero de lo que estoy segura es que trataré de conquistarlo, supongo que querrás saber como, pero no te lo puedo decir porque no se ni como voy a hacerlo pero lo recuperaré, lo siento por Parvaty, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para recuperarlo._

_Te kiere y tiene muchas ganas de ir a Londres:_

_Hermione_

_Posdata: No me has dicho nada será nuestro secreto ;)_

Dobló la carta, se la dió a HEdwig y ésta lanzó al vuelo.

Puffffffff, mañana habrá mucho que hacer...- Suspiró Hermione.

Se encaminó hacia su dormitorio con una sonrisa, pensando en como haría para conquistarlo.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano de muy buen humor ya que había dormido muy bien esa noche, desayunó y fue directa al ministerio de magía de Francia, ella trabajaba en el departamento de la P.E.D.D.O en Francia, ya que habían apoyado su organización y trabajaba en lo que le gustaba, era una de las mejores empleadas del misnisterio y seguro que no les importaba que cogiera unas vacaciones, ademas de que no había mucho trabajo ya que en Francia la gente era muy educada y trataban bien a sus elfos. Casi todo el día hablaba con su secretaria y mejor amiga María aunque muchas veces discutían porque María era muy alocada, pero pensandolo bien le sería de gran ayuda, se le estaba ocurriendo un idea que le estaba haciendo reír a carcajadas.

Llegó a la oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hola.- dijo alegremente Hermione al ver a su amiga en la oficina.

Hola ¿Y esa sonrisa?.- dijo María curiosa.

Me alegra ke me lo preguntes porque necesito tu ayuda, pero no es de tema de trabajo.- añadió Hermione.

¿Ah no, ¿entonces de que se trata.- pregunto María todaví mas curiosa.

Es sobre como conquistar a un chico.- dijo Hermione sonrojada.

Sientate, he estado enperando este moemnto desde que te conozco.- dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

¿y quien es el chico?.- preguntó pícaramente.

bueno te acuerdas que te habé de Ron..- empezó a relatarle toda la historia.

Lo primero que vamos a hacer es pedir las vacaciones.- le informó maría.- Si lo sé yo solo pediré una semanna de todas maneras no hay casi trabajo.- añadió al ver como su amiga abria la boca para decir peros.- Y ya puedes estar preparando la tarjeta de crédito poque después vamos a ir a comprar ropa, porque...¿no pensarás ir así, verdad?.- dijo maría mirandola de arriba a abajo.

Estoy dispuesta a todo, soy toda tuya.- dijo hermione sonriendole.

Después de pedir las vacaciones se fueron al centro comercial. María la cogió de la mano y la llevaba a todas las tiendas . Unas eran de ropa elegante para la boda y después las otras que eran las que le daban miedo a Hermione éstas eran mas modernas. Justo en ese momento Hermione estaba en el pribador asustada:

Esto es muy corto y muy escotado.- se quejaba hermione.

¿Quieres conquistarlo si o no? venga sal para que te vea.- Le animaba maria.

Bueno va.- Dijo Hermione mientras abría la cortina.

Su cambio fue brutal llevaba una minifalda blanca por encima de las rodillas, con un top negro atado por detras del cuello con un escote en forma de V delante y la espalda descubierta.

Guau.- dijo Marí alucinada.

Esto es muy corto.- siguió quejándose hermione.

No te quejes además esto es solo para cada día, esta es más corta para ir por la noche a algún sitio o eso.- le dijo mientras le enseñaba una que era miniminifalda.- jejejejej es broma.- añadió Maria al ver la cara de su amiga.

Ja, ja.- dijo hermione ironina.- venga vale, pero que sepas queme la pagas.

Encima que te estoy ayudando mira como me lo pagas, ademas, eso lo dices ahora pero ya verás que cuando veas el resultado no dirás eso. Venga cambiate y nos vamos a la peluquería y despues a comprr el maquillaje y discos de música, porque perdona pero eres muy sosa para bailar y vestor, aunque eso ya está solucionado.- Dijo maría guiñandole un ojo.

¿Estas disfrutando verdad?.- pregunto hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ni te lo imaginas.- Dijo maria al ver la cara de Hermione.

Os ha gustado? bueno espero que sí ahora contesto los reviews:

**sarah-keyko:** estoy muy contenta que te haya gustado jejeej bueno aquí tienes el otro capitulo que espero te hay gustado tb jejeje ya tienes una idea de como lo va a conquistar. besos. Adios

**LunaPotter1:** gracias la verdad es ke es mi pirmer fic oficial jejeejj escribidí otro lo puse en fanautores pero no recibí ni una critica. asi que espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. besos. Adios

**ophelia dakker:** gracias jejejejej si que lo sigo porque he recibido reviews. jejej espero ke te haya gustado el capítulo. besos. Adios

**LauWG :** jajajaja bueno olaaaaa jejejeje pues aquí está el otro cap jejeejej espero que te guste jajajaaj. besos. adios.

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr:** bueno jejeje aquí está el otro cap espero que te haya gustado como te gustó el primero jejejeej. besos. Adiós.

Bueno estoy muy contenta con los reviews estaba emocionada nunca había recibido jajajjaajj así que como estoy tan contenta pues os pongo un adelanto del próximo cap:

1. El capitulo se llamará: aliados.

2. Lo que ocurre el día anterior del reencuentro ( como ustedes leen en el 4º capitulo el reencuentro ejjeejj).

Bueno ahora si ke me voy y espero que dejen mas reviewsss. Besos

Toñy o cervatilla (como querais).


	3. Capitulo 3: aliados

**CONQUISTANDOTE**

CAPITULO 3: Aliados

Por fin llegó a su casa después de un día tan largo, se sentó y vio una lechuza blanca en el alféizar de la ventana se levantó y la cogió.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Todo listo, vas a dormir en mi departamento, bueno también el de Ron. Tengo buenas noticias tengo aliados jejejejeej, la familia Weasley al completo, me extrañó la reacción de Ginny pero ese no es el caso. Resulta que bueno nosotros le tenemos mucho cariño a Parvaty pero ellos saben igual que yo que esa no es su felicidad, creo que hasta ella lo sabe pero está muy enamorada de él y no se da cuenta. ¿Cómo será el cambio? ¿a que hora vendrás? cuanto antes mejor._

_Te quieren:_

_Harry la familia Weasley al completo_

_Posdata: Estamos ansiosos y curiosos._

Hermione acabó de leer la carta y sonrió, ahora si que estaba decidida del todo. Escribió la contestación y se fue a dormir ya que al día siguiente María iría a su casa.

La noche antes de que hermione llegara a Londres en la Madriguera se respiraba un ambiente misterioso, Ron notó esto:

¿Que os pasa? estais todos muy misteriosos.- Dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

Nada cariño, lo que pasa es que estamos muy nerviosos por la boda.- dijo la señora Weasley.

Si claro yo yo me lo creo además faltan 15 días para la boda.- dijo Ron irónico.- vosotros me estáis escondiendo algo.- añadió Ron mirando a todos uno a uno.

Bueno te lo voy a decir. Mañana viene Hermione desde Francia a quedarse unos días, es decir hasta el día de la boda.- se rindió Harry. La verdad era que esto era parte del plan pero Harry como buen actor lo hizo muy bien(N/A: vosotros pensaréis que harry es mi preferido jajajaj pero no jejeje aunque me gusta).

¿CÓMO? ESTO YA ES EL COLMO NO SÓLO OS BASTABA QUE VINIERA A LA BODA SINÓ QUE TAMBIÉN VIENE A LONDRES 2 SEMANAS!.- Dijo Ron cabreado.- SÓLO FALTA QUE DUERMA EN MI CAMA.- añadió Ron gritando en tono sarcástico.

Dormir en tu cama no, pero dormir en tu casa si.- dijo Fred sonriente. (N/A: jaajajja este sí jajj a que mono jajaj que conste todos me gustan aunke este más).

¿VA A DORMIR EN MI CASA?.- dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

Si ¿qué pasa? también es mi casa y ella es como mi hermana y es mi invitada, además se te olvida que fue tu mejor amiga.- dijo Harry metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

Sí tu lo has dicho fue mi mejor amiga y tambíen mi ex-novia.- dijo Ron triste todavía le dolia ese prefijo ex- delante de esa palabra.

Si todavía la sigues queriendo y no lo has superado no es mi problema.- dijo Harry, el lo sentía pero tenía que hacerle ver que cometía un grave error, ya quedaba poco para convencerlo, pero era demasiado orgulloso.

Si lo he superado, bien me da igual que venga.- dijo Ron duramente.

Si seguro.- dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

Y para que veáis que lo he superado, os acompañaré a recogerla.

Todos los Weasley se sorprendieron, no esperaban tanto, se conformaban con que aceptara un poco la idea de que no le quedaría más remedio que aguantarse, pero sonrieron satisfechos.

Bueno nos vamos.- dijo Harry a los Weasley mientras se despedía de su de su futura esposa que lo besó en los labios.

Hasta mañana Harry, y Ron que duermas bien.- dijo sonriente la señora Weasley. como buena madre que era, ya que conocía a su hijo y sabía que no dormiría toda la noche.( pobrecito jejejeje).

Se aparecieron en el departamento. Se sentaron en el sofá. Ron miro a Harry:

Harry dime esto lo hiciste aposta verdad?.- dijo Ron con la mirada triste.

Mira Ron, la he invitado porque es como mi hermana, no es mi culpa seas tan tonto como para casarte con una chica a la que harás daño, porque no la quieres.- dijo Harry

No quiero seguir hablando, me voy a dormir.- dijo Ron levantándose.

Claro, vete a dormir y ya está.- dijo Harry enfadado.

¿Qué quieres que haga? si mi mejor amigo no me apoya.- dijo Ron ofendido y cansado del tema.

Te apoyo, pero no apoyo la manera que haces las cosas, verás como como reaccionaras tarde o temprano, Buenas noches.- cruzó la sala y se fue a su cuarto.

Ron se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando se tumbó en la cama no se podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía ese pelo enmarañado, esa mirada sulce y tierna, esos ojos miel...

No se porqué todos estan de su parte ella me dejó.- murmuró Ron.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado. el proximo capitulo se llamará: el reencuentro. La verdad que quería alargar mas este capitulo para dejaros con la intriga cuando se vieran pero bueno al final no lo he hecho porque se que si estuviera en vuestro caso no me gustaría.

Contestación a los reviews:

**LauWG:** bueno jejeej pues si le hacia bastante falta un cambio de imagen jeejej jmira que yo no se mucho de moda jejeje .adios guapa.besos

**paulygranger:** la verdad es que menos mal que hermione tome la decisión jajajaj siemrpe tiene que ser los hombres pues no jejejeej lo he puesto por eso por cambiar jejeje y que la mujer sea mas decidida. besos. adios. me alegro de que te haya gustado.adios besos

**sarah-keyko:** jejeje la verdad que yo tb he leído que es el quien va a por ella. Tiene que haber igualda jajaj porque una mujer no puede ir a por el chico que le gusta? jejejej. adios besos

**ophelia dakker:** jejej me encanta que te haya gustado pero no los pondré todos juntos porque sinó tendreis que esperar demasiado porque con el colegio y todo.besos.adios

**DEJADME REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEE** **MALOS O BUENOS!**


	4. capitulo 4: el reencuentro

**CONQUISTÁNDOTE**

Olaaaaaaaaaa!Bueno aquí está el capitulo que todos estabais esperando el reencuentro se que ayer puse el tres pero taba igual de emocionada y lo he publicado hoy jejejej. Ayer justo despues de poner el tres el ordenador me fue mal y tuve que formatarlo y perdí lso capitulso y yo no! porque por fin está contenta con un capitulo jejejeje pero bueno esta mañan me he puesto a escribir y miren lo que a salido espero que os guste.

CAPITULO 4: El reencuentro

El Francia una chica despierta. Hoy era el gran día, el día que vería a sus amigos después de 4 años y también a él, ahora estaba segura de que lo amaba y lo haría todo por él, durante esa semana había sido diferente, había cambiado de ropa (que en el fondo le gustaba, pero no se lo diría a María por nada del mundo), había aprendido a maquillarse, a caminar con tacones, ya que antes siempre iba tipo sport, a bailar.. sabía bailar pero no como ahora, bailaba con soltura sin miedo a lo que dijera la gente. Se iba por la tarde, María estaría a punto de llegar. Ella ya tenía su maleta lista sólo le faltaban un par de cosas.

Cuando recogía la mesa del desayuno el timbre sonó:

Hola.- le saluda María sonriente entrando a la casa.

Hola.

Bueno hay que repasar muchas cosas, primero: ¿qué te vas a poner?.

Bueno no se...- dice hermione dudando.

Creo que esto.- dice señalándole la ropa.

Si eso, veo que tus gustos empiezan a ser buenos, pero claro la señorita Hermione Granger nunca va admitir que le gusta su cambio de vestuario y todo el trabajo que he hecho.- Dice María satisfecha por su trabajo con tono sarcástico, para despertar alguna reacción en Hermione.

Bueno tu ganas, me gusta el cambio.

Lo sabía, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas. Tu sabes que me moría de ganas de hacerlo.- dice María complacida ya que era difícil que su amiga admitiera que ella hacía algo bien aunque sabía como manejarla después de 4 años.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y estuvieron 2 horas repasando lo que tendría que hacer, como se tenía que comportar todo. A las 12 se fueron para el aeropuerto ya que el avión salía a las 2. fueron a facturar y todo eso, ya eran las 13:30 sólo quedaba media hora para estar en el avión.

María no puedo, estoy muy nerviosa y ¿si no le gusta el cambio?.- dice Hermione preocupada.

Tranquila, le gustará pero sabes que se va a resistir piensa que como dijo Harry el está enfadado contigo por eso lo primero que tienes que hacer es que vuelva a confiar en tí, pero jajaja debes hacerle alguna miradita para que despierte un poco jaaj ya que me has dicho que es muy despistado. Además creo que con esa ropa y esas miradistas que hemos practicado se va a caer de espaldas. Pero recuerda...

Si... ser comprensiva, no impaciente, aunque nunca lo he sido.- interrumpe Hermione.

Exacto.- dice María sonriendo.

Gracías, por todo te voy a hechar de menos allí, te quiero mucho.- dice Hermione abrazando a su amiga, casi llorando.

Lo sé, Para eso están las amigas y yo también te quiero. La verdad que aunque seas orgullosa y a veces te cueste reconocer las cosas y que seamos tan diferentes, bueno ahora no tanto jejeej, eres como una hermana para mí.

Tu también en Hogwarts sólo tuve una o dos amigas, y bueno con Ginny si pero con las demás compañeras casi ni me hablaba.

Pero si son las 13:50 venga Hermione es hora de irte.-Dice María empujándola.

Escribemé y llamamé eh?.- le dice María mientras Hermione se alejaba

Si, Adios.- se espide despide Hermione desde lejos.

Estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de londres ( se que hay muchos pero bueno la cuestión es que está allí), la tripulación espera que el viaje haya sido de su gusto. tengan abrochados el cinturón hasta que el indicador se apague. Gracias por volar con nosotros. ( bueno todo eso que en los aviones dicen).

Camino por el pasillo hacia las cintas a recoger mis maletas, mientras espero no puedo parar de pensar que esta cerca de mi, ya estoy en Londres hace tanto tiempo que no estoy aquí. Al fin veo que se acerca mi maleta. la recojo y me dirijo hacia la gente que empezaba a salir, atravieso las puertas.

Allí están Ginny y Harry sonriendo con una sonrisa pícara en sus caras y felices de verme. También está Parvaty por desgracia, fue mi amiga en Hogwarts pero se puede decir que una compañera más de colegio. Y allí está él me mira sorpendido y con la boca abierta. me acerco poco a poco, pero a medida que avanzo acelero el ritmo ya que las ganas de habrazarlos es demasiado...

Aquí el fin del capítulo. ¿Que se dirán? ¿como reaccionará Ron?

jajjajaaj noooooooooooooo por mucho que quiera ser mala no puedo no puedo dejarles así jejejejeej así que sigan leyendo.

Esa mañana en Londres un chico pelirrojo se levanta de la cama.

Voy hacia el baño y me miro al espejo.

Ron Weasley ¿y esa cara?.- me pregunta Harry por detrás sonriendo.

Tola, no se lo dire a nadie.- me dije Harry guiñandome un ojo mientra me daba mi varita.

Con un toque de varita me quito las grandes ojeras que tenía.

Gracías, pero esto es culpa tuya.- le digo no soporto como se ríe de mí.- Vamos a desayunar, por cierto ¿a que hora viene?.- le pregunto intentando parecer indiferente.

A las 4 de la tarde su avión sale a las 2 iremos a bucar a Ginny a las 3.

Bien llamaré a Parvaty para que nos acompañe y vamos los 4.- no me atrevo a ir sólo.

Cobarde.- murmura Harry. (Ron no lo escucha jjaja es que me gusta cuando harry dice eso).

¿Qué?.- pregunto al oír a Harry murmurar.

Vamos a desayunar.- me dice Harry.

El resto de la mañana estuvimos los dos en casa, a las 3 fuimos con mi coche a buscar a Ginny y a Parvaty. El ambiente es extraño, Ginny y Harry se miran todo el tiempo ansiosos de algo, Yo estoy muy nervioso , estoy temblando como un flan, oh no esa frase la decía mucho Hermione, me sudan las manos. Ron tranquilo controlate, no tienes porque estar nervioso, bueno Parvaty es la que está peor no ha dicho nada durante todo el camino hoy está muy rara como si temiese algo, Veo que empieza a salir gente por las puertas que que estan enfrente de nosotros.

No puedo dejar de sorprenderme, Y allí está frente a nosotros, una chica castaña, con los ojos color miel, caminando hacia nosotros con elegancia, con esas curvas que se ven perfectamente por la ropa ajustada que lleva que le queda muy bien nunca la había visto así lleva una falda negra con un top atado detras del cuello naranja con la espalda descubierta y un escote al frente en forma de V y con el pelo liso que por cierto el queda muy bien, por fin ha conseguido alisarlo, no me extraña con lo lista que siempre había sido y lo terca que era a veces cuando algo se le resistía (seguro que todavía lo era), no me esperaba ese cambio. A medida que se acerca va acelerando el ritmo.

Veo como se lanza a los brazos de Harry llorando dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Hace los mismo con Ginny y también con Parvaty pero no tiene nada que ver con los otros, las dos se comportaban un poco frías. de pronto veo como hermione se lanza a mis brazos dándome un fuerte abrazo, me cuesta respirar pero no sé si es por que me abraza fuerte os es por estar cerca de ella, siento que caen lágrimas suyas en mi hombro, mientras estámos abrazados me susurra: te he echado de menos. y me besa en la mejilla. Nos separamos y miro de reojo a Parvaty que no se había dado cuenta de lo que me habí dicho Hermione pero mira a Hermione con disgusto.

¿Por qué lloras?.- le pregunta fríamente Parvaty a Hermione ( nunca se había comportado así).

Porque hacía mucho tiempo que no os veía, os he hechado tanto de menos..- le contesta Hermione mirándome de reojo.

Bueno vámonos.- dice Harry contento cogiendo la maneta de la maleta ( de ruedas) de Hermione.

Ron dejame en casa, es que tengo que hacer cosas en casa.- me dice parvaty por el camino.

Adiós Ron.- me dedica un sonrisa menso mal porque estaba preocupado.

Adiós Hermione estoy muy contenta que hayas vuelto.- dice Parvaty fríamente.

Hasta otro día.- le contesta Hermione con el mismo tono.

Hermione sabemos que estás cansada del viaje, pero vamos a ir a mi cas que están deseando verte.- le dice Ginny.

Vale, yo también tengo muchas gnas de verlos.- dice hermione contenta.

Si claro todo el mundo contento de ver a Hermione y yo soy e único que no, pero por otra parte sí, esa ropa..., ese pelo..., esos andares..., esa cara dulde y tierna, esos ojos mi el que em derriten. La verdad no puedo seguir negándolo sigo enamorado de ella, pero ella sólo ha venido a la boda de Harry y Ginny. ¿Dónde está Krum, puede que haya roto con él, porque si no no hubiera venido sola, pueder ser que haya aclarado sus dudas y estuviera enamorada de mi, me ha dicho que me echaba de menos. Ron baja de la nube te vas a casar con Parvaty, ella ha sabido valorarte, te ama y tú debes estar con ella.

Me concentro en la carretera. LLegamos en 5 minutos, que para mi han sido eternos. Todos se levantan a recibirla contentos de verla y sorprendidos, sobretodo Fred y George que hacían comentarios como: Te has sentado bien París ¿eh?.

Y tanto si le había sentado bien París, pero preferiría que se hubiera quedado aquí conmigo, no importaba si era la misma o no. Me siento en el sofá, me siento triste y confundido, veo qe harry se acerca:

Ron ¿qué te pasa?.- me pregutna preocupado sentándose a mi lado.

Nada.- miento la verdad no tengo ganas de contarle nada aunque ahora parece preocupado por mi rección.

Harry iba a reclamarme pero todos se sientan en el sofa y empiezan a hablar.

Me siento triste por haberme perdido todo esto, me cuentan que ha sido de ellos durante estos 4 años mientras seguimos hablando cenamos veo que Ron también está triste, pensaba que iba a reaccionar como siempre lo hacía diciéndome y echándome en cara todos mis errores, quiero que lo haga, hace justo lo contrario me mira con esa mirada triste que dice más que mil palabras y me ignora, pero no se preocupa si miro que me mira. dejo de mirarlo y me concentro en mi comida (como echaba de menos esas comidas), Hermione deja de ponerte triste y seguimos hablando de lo que había pasado durante esos años..

¿Entonces Bill y Fleur se casaron?.- pregunto sorprendida.

Si y eso no es todo Fleur está embaraza.- me informa Harry.

Oh vaya, Pues si que me he perdido mucho.- digo con nostalgia.

Bueno Hermione ¿y que ha sido de ti durante estos años- me pregunta George.

Sólo pude girar mi cabeza y mirar a Ron...

Espero que os haya gustado y no os hay decepcionado, la verdad que a mi me gusta com ome ha quedado por fin estoy orgullosa de un capitulo de mi fic jejejeje es muy largo espero que no se os haya hecho pesado. bueno ahora contesto los reviews:

**sarah-keyko:** jjejeej me alegra de que te gustara el cap la verdad que era el ke menos me gustaba de los 4. bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. besos. adiós.

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr:** No pasa nada por no dejar review en el 2 cap, bueno lo que esperabas ya lo has visto jejejejje. espero que te haya gustado. besos. adios

**LauWG:** bueno jejej ves no he tardado. Mi pequeño percance con el capitulo no ha impedido que lo escriba, no ha quedado exactamente igual que el que había escrito pero bueno jejej me ha salido mejor o eso creo. jejej. besos. adiós guapa!.

**LunaPotter1:** bueno la verdad que era el que menos me gustaba pero espero que te haya gustado este. besos. adiós.

DEJAD MUCHOS REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Toñy


	5. capitulo 5: ¿Amigos?

**CONQUISTÁNDOTE**

CAPITULO 5: ¿amigos?

Estaba fijo en mi plato no era capaz de volverla a mirar, miraba mi plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pero algo me hace alzar la mirada:

Bueno Hermione ¿y que ha sido de ti durante estos años?- pregunta George.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, nos miramos fijamente estoy apunto de perderme en sus ojos miel pero en seguida bajo la mirada.

Bueno trabajo en el ministerio de Magía en el departamento de la Pe, e, de, de, o (PEDDO).- le informaba Hermione.

pedo?.- pregunta George extrañado.- en ese momento sonrío con mi mirada al plato, cuanto echaba de menos esos tiempo, yo siento como su mirada está encima de mí.

No es...- empieza a decir Hermione su tono es de melancolía y noto que ella piensa lo mismo que yo por eso la interrumpo, adivinando que iba a decir lo mismo que hace 7 años.

... pedo es pe, e, de, de, o: **P**lataforma **E**lfica de **D**efensa de los **D**erechos **O**breros.- nuestras mirada estaban fijas, ella ve que sonrio con meláncolia y ella también sonrie, parece mentira que a pesar del tiempo, de todo lo que a pasado seguimos acordándonos y lamentándonos de todo, bueno yo lamento otra cosa pero se que ella no. Quien rompe esa conexión es ella que se gira a ver a George:

¿Que no te acuerdas? durante la cena de el Torneo de los tres magos en cuarto curso os pedí que fuérais miembros y no quisistéis de ninguna manera.- le dice Hermione con un poco de rencor, sonrío otra vez, que rencorosas pueden llegar a ser las mujeres cuando se les encapricha algo, sobretodo a ella (N/A: lo siento se que es un poco machista jajaaj pero la verdad que las mujeres somos recorosas).

Que querías Hermione en esa etapa no me interesaba nada más que las bromas.- se disculpa George.

y el Quidditch.- le informa Hermione, con una sonrisa, la verdad que sigue siendo la mejor sonrisa que he a visto nunca.

Y katie Bell.- informo yo, me río al ver como se sonroja mi hermano, por fin algo con que intimidarlo.

Ya, callaos!.- dice más rojo que nunca.

Guau, Por fin veo el punto débil de George Weasley.- dice Hermione riendo a carcajadas por la cara roja de George.

Bueno..., va..., el otro día me encontre con ella y hicimos muy buenas migas (N/A: si hay alguien que no entienda esto por cualquier motivo, es que se han compentrado muy bien aunque se puede sacar x el contexto).

Me sorprende que todavía no esté casada, ¿será que te estaba esperando?.- pregunta Harry.

A decir verdad tú le gustabas en el colegio, cuando os fuistéis se pusieron un poco tristes.- informa Hermione.- Si... Angelina también, aunque tu no has sido tan lento como tu hermano.- añade mirando a Fred.

Bueno, aquí todo el mundo riendose de mi ¿y tu?.- Pregunta George. La verdad, por una vez que me lo pasaba bien esa noche ahora se estropeaba con esa pregunta, ante eso bajo la mirada, no puedo seguir mirando, por un momento eramos Ron y Hermione del colegio, me había olvidado del daño que me hizo, pero ahora volvía. Siento su mirada que me mira y ante eso siento un escalofrío que me recorre todo el cuerpo, no puedo mirar esos ojos tan hermosos en los que me puedo perder y que a la vez me han hecho tanto daño, no puedo seguir ahí, no puedo oír lo bien que se lo había pasado con Krum en Francía no lo puedo soportar, aunque me hubiera echado de menos como dijo. Por eso me levanto de la mesa para irme a dar un paseo por el jardín.

Siento que todas las miradas se fijan en mí, pero en este momento es lo que menos me importa. Salgo al jardín, ya es de noche, me siento en el césped abrazando mis rodillas. Todos esos pensamientos que había olvidado vuelven con mas fuerza, Estoy confuso, ¿Por qué volvía? justo cuando empezaba a asimilar las cosas vuelve, maldigo la boda de Harry, por supuesto que quiero que mi hermana sea feliz con el hombre que ama, mi mejor amigo, pero por una vez quisiera cambiar eso. ¿Pero en que pienso? ellos no tienen la culpa, es ella la que la tiene, ella se fue, ella era la confundida, ella tiene la culpa de todo, ¿por qué estoy llorando, ella no merece ni una lágrima mía. Quisiera gritarle y decirle cuanto la odio, pero no se merece ni una sola palabra además de que no puedo sigo queriéndola tanto como antes, o incluso más, me duele mucho verla enfrente mía y no poder tocarla, ni besarla, ni repetirle lo mucho que la amo incluso pelearme con ella, pero tengo que aguantarme, ella quiso que me alejara y le dije que no la volvería a molestar y no lo haré, ¿pero no se da cuenta que ella si me molesta? ¿ que me me hizo mucho daño?.

Veo como Ron se levanta de la mesa mirando el suelo y se dirige al jardín. Me siento tan culpable...

Harry que esta sentado a mi lado me susurra:

Ve, tienes aclararle las cosas, está muy confundido.

Gracias.- le digo y me levanto para ir detrás de él.

Estoy apoyada en el marco de la puerta que da al jardín. Veo como se sienta abrazando sus piernas debajo del arbol. En ese árbol era donde siempre nos sentabamos abrazados, que error cometí al irme, pero debo enmendarlo, debo ir. Y Poco a poco me voy acercando...

Siento a alguien detrás de mi no hace falta que me gire para saber quien es ya que mi corazon que late con fuerza me lo dice, era ella...

Ron..- me susurra.

Yo no le contesto, hace años podría haber reaccionado gritándole, pero no ahora.

Veo que se pone de rodillas delante de mi y pone su mano en mi mentón para que alze la mirada, sigo sin decirle nada.

Ron, dime algo, no soporto este silencio.

¿Que quieres que te diga?

lo sé, te hice daño, y me arrepiento, no sabes cuanto, pero no me ignores, hablame, grítame, insúltame, di que me odias. Sacalo todo, Sé el Ron que eras antes, el que me gritaba, el que se desquitaba de las cosas con la primera persona que veía, y yo soy la persona que en este momento ves y además le que te ha hecho daño.

No, no soy el Ron que era antes, en el colegio querias que madurara ¿no, pues aquí tienes lo que querías, además has tenido todo el mérito. Puedes estar orgullosa.

No Ron no estoy orgullosa, Por qué te hice daño y ahora me lo hago a mí misma, veo lo que he hecho, veo como me he perdido todos estos años, Harry, Los Weasley y tú. Sobretodo tú, me alejé de ti de la noche a la mañana, Me llamaste y me alejé de ti aún más, en ese momento no tenía claros mis sentimientos pero no me tenía que haber alejado por que yo te quería así fuera como amigo o como algo más pero pensé que eso me ayudaría a aclarar mis sentimientos y lo conseguí, pero cometí ese error y lo que más me duele es que también lo hubiera descubrido aquí.- ella lloraba en frente mío ¿se estaba declarando?

N/A: jajajaj aquí quería acabar el capitulo, pero 2 persona me dijeron que debía hacer los capitulos más largos así que veremos como sale esto. Seguid:

No, no soy el Ron que era antes, en el colegio querías que madurara ¿no, pues aquí tienes lo que querías, además has tenido todo el mérito. Puedes estar orgullosa..- me dice enfadado pero guardando la compostura y a causa de eso sonaba mas frío.

No Ron no estoy orgullosa, Porque te hice daño y ahora me lo hago a mí misma, veo lo que he hecho, veo lo que me he perdido todos estos años, Harry, Los Weasley y tú. Sobretodo tú, me alejé de ti de la noche a la mañana, Me llamaste y me alejé de tí aún más, en ese momento no tenía claros mis sentimiento pero no sabiá si te quería como amigo o como algo más pero pensé que eso me ayudaría a aclarar mis sentimientos y lo conseguí, pero cometí ese error y lo que más me duele es que también lo hubiera descubrido estando aquí..- estoy llorando, no puedo creerlo me he declarado y no era lo que tenía pensado hacer, ¿que hago? soy imbécil el plan no era ese he metido la pata hasta lo más hondo, pero lo hecho, hecho está veremos como salgo de esto.

Se me ha declarado, estoy cerca de ella tengo unas enormes ganas de besarla y de decirle que la quiero con toda mi alma a pesar de todo, abrazarla y decirle que no llore que yo estaré para siempre con ella, pero no puedo Parvaty me ama como nadie me ha amado, al menos ella lo ha demostrado y no me rebajaré, puede ser que no cometa el mismo error que hizo ella, yo no me alejaré de ella, la única manera con la que puedo estar cerca de ella es intentar ser su amigo aunque despacio, pero no haré lo que hizo ella.

Ahora es muy tarde para lamentarse, mira Hermione si me hubieras dicho esto hace años hubiera sido el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero ahora sólo sé que no cometeré el mismo error que tú, yo no me alejaré no creo que las cosas sean igual que antes pero no debo ser egoísta y dejar de hablarte, puedo perdonarte, pero nunca olvidar, no esperes que sea la misma confianza que en Hogwarts porque no lo será, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, tienes que entender que ahora yo estoy con parvaty y la quiero mucho.- solo puedo ofrecerle eso, es mejor decir que quiero mucho a parvaty, la quiero como amiga pero mejor que piense que la amo para que no se haga ilusiones, como me gustaría decirle lo contrario...

Me está mintiendo dice que quiere mucho a Parvaty y no lo niego pero él me ama le delatan sus ojos, esos que reflejan del dolor de verme llorar, yo conseguiré que esa confianza que él dice que nunca llegará, llegue.

Gracias, me sentía muy mal que te vieras tan ausente de todas las conversaciones por mi culpa. ¿amigos?- le digo tendiéndole la mano.

Amigos.- me dice el sonriendo.

No puedo resistirme más y lo abrazo, un abrazo cálido y puedo arriesgarme a decir un abrazo lleno de amor (N/A: nahhhhhhhh , se ke eso suena cursi jajajaj pero no sabia que poner), no puedo contenerme más, no puedo contener las ganas de besarlo, me separo un poco de él para que sus ojos esten en frente de los míos, me pierdo en sus ojos azules me acerco un poco más a él...

le giro la cara y le doi un beso en la mejilla, no puedo estropear lo que acaba de pasar, hemos dicho que somos amigos y ahora no quiero arriesgarme...

me estoy perdiendo en sus ojos miel, veo como cada vez ella se acerca más a mí, no, que no lo haga que no me bese ya me acostado decirle que amo a parvaty y ahora perdiéndome en esos ojos no sé si podre pararla antes.

Veo que gira mi cara y me da un dulce y tierno beso en la mejilla.

este ha durado como unos 15 segundo, 15 segundos en los que he comprobado que ella decía la verdad. no quisiera romper esta conexión, por que sí, esto es una conexión entre ella y yo siento mi corazón que late con fuerza, antes que me delate debo romper esta conexión...

Creo que deberíamos volver a adentro, ya es tarde y debemos ir a casa.- le digo, todavía con su boca en mi mejilla. Esto hace que ella se separe.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la cocina, entramos y vemos como todos están callados, creo que ellos lo han visto todo, pero estaba todavía atontado con el beso que ni si quiera me molesté en decirlo.

Harry, Ron creo que deberíamos irnos, estoy muy cansada del viaje y todavía tengo que colocar las cosas.- digo, la verdad no sé como he tenido el valor de dirigirme a él tan pronto.

Si mamá, la verdad yo también estoy cansado, aunque menos mal que tengo vacaciones.- dice Ron

Ahhhh, por cierto se me olvidaba, toma Ron.- Ginny le da una tarjeta.- aquí es donde debéis ir tu y Hermione a clases de baile.

¿Clases de Baile?.- pregunto curiosa.

Si, es que tú y Ron sois los padrinos y tenéis que aprender a bailar bals, ya que los padrinos también bailan.

Cuando los novios tienen que abrir el baile con un bals, los padrino también bailan y después hay cambio de parejas, Tú y yo, y Ginny y Ron.- añade harry aclarándome lo que decía Ginny.

Pues menos mal por que no sé bailar bals, ademas de que al día siguiente tendríais que ir al hospital por los pies doloridos.- digo.

Jajajajaajajajaj, yo tampoco sé eso me ayudará para mi boda.- dice Ron

Bueno, tenéis que ir a las 4 de la tarde en la dirección que señala la tarjeta, podéis ir las veces que querais ya que como es amiga mía no le importará.-Dice Ginny

¿Nos vamos?.- me dice Ron.

Si.- y empiezo a despedirme de todos.

Llegamos a su casa la verdad es muy bonita: al entrar está el salon y la cocina, separado por una pared baja ( no sé si sabéis a lo que me refiero como una barra americana con taburetes y eso). despues atravesando un puerta hay un baño grande con una bañera que si le das a un botón y se convierte en plato de ducha (N/A: jajaajaj imaginacion al poder jaajj pero como es magí que más da? así se puede duchar uno como quiera). y después me enseñaron mi habitación esta no estaba pintada , y estaba la cama sin hacer.

Antes que digas nada, la hemos dejado sí para que la decores a tu gusto ya que estarás 2 semanas queremos que te sientas a gusto.- me informa Harry

Vale.- y con un golpe de varita lo convierto en una habitación decente. (N/A: iba a describir la habitación pero no tengo inspiración)

Guau, te gusta el color lila eh?.- me pregunta Ron.- (N/A: se que soy pesada, solo voy a decir que está pintada de lila y que las sabanas y todo también es lila pero mas claro).

Si, jejej.- le respondo.

Bueno señorita Granger dejamos que vaya a dormir que es muy tarde.- se acerca Harry.- Buenas noches.- me besa en la mejilla.- estoy contento que hayas venido.- dice saliendo de la habitación.

Buenas noches, Hermione.- él se va a ir pero yo lo detengo por el brazo. él se gira.

Buenas noches.- le digo acercándome a él y depositando un beso en la mejilla de Ron.

Él sonrie y sale de la habitación. Cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella, pensando en como me gusta su sonrisa, su pelo, todo.

me acuesto en la cama. y me duermo con el sueño acumulado de todos los anteriores días que no había dormido por los nervios.

Salgo de la habitación con una sonria. Como me gusta sentir sus labios en mi piel. Voy pensando en ella mientras me dirijo a mi habitación puede que esos días ya no serían tan malos, pero tengo que conformarme con ser amigo suyo, no puedo dejar a Parvaty a dos semanas de la Boda. y acostado en la cama empiezo a cerrar los ojos...

Bueno ya está creo que ha sido mas largo si un poco mas el cap anterior era de 6 paginas sin reviews y este es de 8 paginas sin los reviews, jejeejejejej ahora contestaré los reviews:

LauWG: bueno jajajaj no podía dejar que él la ignorara todo el tiempo jeejej, gracias por el consejo ya lo emplearé, al fina la he mezcla a salido y espero que te guste este capitulo jejejeje. Besos guapa. tkm muxo jejeej . adios

paulygranger: jejej si ya era hora de que madurara jejej me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo jejeej espero que este te haya gustado. besos. adios.

LunaPotter1: jejeje me alegra de que te haya gustado jejejej teinas ganas de más pues aquí está jejej. espero que también te haya gustado este. besos. adios

Winny Potter Black: jejeje graciasssss jejej no sé por que pero tu review me emocionó mucho ya que no esperaba a nadie nuevo, porque com otenia 4 capitulos..., jejeje pues aquí tienes el 5 capitulo jejeje a mi me gusta jajaj jno tanto como el 4 pero bueno, por cierto te he agregado pero parece que no coincidimos. besos. adios

PibyWeasley: jajajaj graciassss como le dije a winny jejej me emocionó también tu review ya que no esperaba a nadie nuevo jejej jeje jgracías por el consejo, he intentado hacerlo más largo aunque no es tan emocionante, jejeej corrijeme haber si tienen que ser mas largos jajaj de los errores se aprende. bueno jeejj espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Besos. Adios.

BUENO GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS Y SI ALGUIEN ME QUIERE AGRAGAR A MESSENGER MI DIRECCIÓN ES: ME ENCANTA HACE AMIGOS NUEVOS . HASTA PRONTO. DEJAD REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS.


	6. capitulo 6: Coqueteo, sonrojos y 1ª clas...

**CONQUISTÁNDOTE**

CAPITULO 6: Coqueteo, sonrojos y 1ª clase de baile.

Me despierto miro el reloj son las 12:30 nunca había dormido tanto casi ya era la hora de almorzar, la verdad es que ahora me encuentro bien por fin había dormido algo ya que la noche anterior del regreso de Hermione no había pegado ojo. Me levanto y voy hacia la cocina. Veo que Hermione esta sentada en la mesa de la cocina escribiendo, debe de estar enviando un carta, me quedó observándola en el marco de la puerta, hace tantos años que no la veía escribiendo, con esa pose encorvada con los ojos fijos en el pergamino concetrada en la carta, la expresión no es la misma ya que en el colegio su expresión era de concentración máxima, y ésta tiene su sonrísa en lo labios probablemente esté escribiendo a su amiga. Ese ligero movimiento de muñeca al escribir, como lo añoraba, Ron despierta, solo es un movimiento de muñeca y ya necesitas un cubilete ( N/A: ya saben se le cae la baba al chico jajjajaj, solo por eso jajaaj), también debo decir que con esa ropa todavía se ve más bonita. Me voy acercando poco a poco y parece que ella no se ha dado cuenta.

¿Que le escribes al novio?.- pregunto, la verdad que creo ke no tiene pero necesito que me lo confirme, se lo pregunto en tono de broma, para que no se note mi curiosidad.

No, que va, le escribo a una amiga mía.¿Tus dudas ya están aclaradas?- me contesta Hermione sonriendo, me sonroja, parece mentira tantos años que la conozco y he madurado, y sigo sonrojándome como un chico de 15 años.

Bueno no sé tu pero yo tengo hambre.- le digo cambiando de tema.- eso provoca un carcajada de ella, me ha pillado, no soporto que ella me conozca tanto.

La verdad yo también, harry dejó una nota de que le han avisado que tiene que ir a trabajar hoy, así que comeremos nosotros solos, ¿Quieres que prepare algo?.- dice ella al ver mi cara un poco enojada, por la su carcajada.

¿Hermione Granger cocinando? no gracias, si quieres vamos al callejon diagon a almorzar y de allí nos vamos a las clases de baile.- le digo bromeando por su comida, la verdad que me encantaría probar la comida que hace ella, porque si se ha ofrecido es porque lo hace bien, ella aunque sea cabezota sabe admitir lo que se le da bien y lo que se le da mal.

Cómo te atreves.- dice ella haciéndose la indignada con una sonrisa.- yo cocino bien, algún día te lo demostraré, además seguro que tienes envidia.

Bueno ¿vamos a comer fuera o no?.- digo, no soporto que siemrpe tenga la última palabra.

Si, pero antes tengo que ir a la lechuceria a enviar la carta jajjajajaj todavía sigues enfadándote porque siempre tengo la última palabra.- dice burlándose.

Bueno voy a vestirme y saliamos ¿vale?.- le informo.

Si.- dice Hermione

Al anochecer en francia María está viendo la televisión.

De pronto veo a una lechuza posada en el alféizar de la ventana. Me levanto corriendo le cojo la carta del pico ansiosa, esta hecha al vuelo me siento en el sillón para leerla cómodamente y leo:

_Hola María:_

_el vuelo tardó un poco, pero llegue bien jajaj creo que lo que menos te importa es el vuelo jajajaja. Bueno fue todo un éxito la verdad que les impresioné a todos con la ropa jajajaja tenías que haber visto la cara de Parvaty cuando abrazé a Ron esta tan guapo... Le dije que le había echado de menos y él se quedó de piedra tenías que haber visto su cara cuando salí de la puerta donde ellos me esperaban, estaba con la boca abierta. Bueno después dejamos a parvaty en su casa, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero fue una excusa. Fuimos a casa de sus padres todos me estaban esperando, me sentí un poco incómoda de todo lo que me había perdido, surgió el tema de mi trabajo y ahí comprobé que él me seguía queriendo ya que se acordó de lo que significaba la P.E.D.D.O hasta tú ni la recuerdas :P, jajaj pero después surgió el tema de que si tenía novio. Él se levanto y salió al jardín, harry me aconsejó que lo siguiera y hablé con él, más de lo que debía, hice algo que no teníamos planeado, me declaré ¿te lo puedes creer? y el me perdonó, pero me dijo que quería mucho a parvaty claro que eso no se lo cree nadie. En fin que veré ahora que hago porque la verdad ahora estoy muy perdida. contéstame y aconséjame._

_Te quiere:_

_Hermione_

_PD: esta tarde tengo clase de Bals con él ya veré lo que hago, no será la última, así que desarrolla tu coco ya que sólo lo desarrollas con este tipo de temas._

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SIIIIIIIIIII! ES QUE ERES LA MEJOR MARÍA.- grito emocionada.

Bueno haber tiene clases de bals... A ya sé.

Cojo pluma y pergamino y escribo.

No se que ha hecho hoy en su primera clase , pero de todas maneras le digo la idea.

Bueno, ya está ¿vamos a comer? le digo en la lechucería.

Si vamos, conozco un restaurante que está bien de precio y que hacen las cosas muy buenas. es ahí.- me señala el sitio.

La verdad que era grande nos sentamos en un mesa. pedimos para comer y mientras hablamos de trabajo y más trabajo.

Ya no quiero hablar más de trabajo, que estoy de vacaciones.- le digo cansada.

No me lo puedo creer por fin Hermione granger no quiere hablar de trabajo, jajajajaj ¿que te han hecho en Paris?- bromea Ron.

Nada, sólo que me di cuenta, ¿que es que no te gusta?.- le sonrio pícaramente, para hacer que se sonroje, me encanta cuando lo hace.

No, es eso lo que...-empieza a decir Ron sonrojado.

Se ve raro ¿no?.- le digo para sacarlo del apuro, ( N/A:pobrecito).

Si nunca me hubiera imaginado a Hermione Granger, con esa ropa, ese maquillaje, sin esa obsesión con los libros...- pone un cara que me hace reír parece que eso se le había escapado y vuelve a sonrojarse.

Veo que te has fijado en casi todo.- le sonrío otra vez pícaramente algo coqueta, ¿tenía que empezar no?.

Veo que se pone Rojo iba a decir otra cosa pero nos interrumpe el camarero trayendo la comida.

Si nunca me hubiera imaginado a Hermione Granger, con esa ropa, ese maquillaje, sin esa obsesión con los libros.- Dios ya he metido la pata, pufff ¡¡¡¡Tonto! porque te sonrojas otra vez.

Veo que te has fijado en casi todo.- me sonríe pícaramente. ¿Está coqueteando conmigo? NO TE PONGAS ROJO RONALD! ¿porque siempre tengo ke ser así? ( N/A: jajajaajaj pobrecito jajjajaj)

Perece que Hermione va hacer un comentario sobre esto pero...

Señores aquí tienen su comida, ¡Que aproveche!.

Gracías.- decimos los dos a la vez.

Bueno a comer, que tengo un hambre...- cambio de tema era mi última oportunidad.

Es por aquí vamos.- le señalo un calle.

Aquí está.- le digo parándome en frente de un apartamento.

Se ve que hace las clases en casa.- me dice Hermione. Y toca el timbre.

Nos abre un chica de la edad de mi hermana.- Hola. ¿Ron y Hermione Verdad?

Sí.- decimos ambos.

Bueno me llamo julia (N/A: no se me ocurria otro nombre).- se presenta la chica.

Con un toque de varita hace que todos los muebles se hagan pequeños y no ocupen apenas sitio.

Hola me llamo David.- (N/A: n ose me ocurria ninguna así que le he perguntado a lau jajajaja) dice un chico entrando por la puerta que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

Bueno ahora pondremos música para ver como os llevais con la música.- nos informa Julia.-Ron ponle una mano en la cintura a Hermione y tu Hermione una en el hombro y la que os queda libre os agarráis de la mano.- nos da instrucciones Julia.

Siento como la mano de Hermione está en mi hombro, claro para ella es fácil pero pufff ponerle un mano en su cintura, ella al menos sabe disimular pero yo seguro que me pongo rojo además sólo de pensarlo tiemblo.

Ron ¿a que esperas?¿pasa algo?.- me saca de mis pensamientos Julia acercándose a nosotros.

eh, no.- pongo mi mano en su cintura.- veo que Hermione ríe. No soporto esa sonrisa y esa risa. me hace sentir como un niño pequeño.

Suena una suave melodía yo no podía moverme está parado, ¡Ron porque te tienes que comportar como un niño de 12 años! pero mis piernas no respondían.- ella me lleva y por fin puedo mover un poco las piernas.

La música se para.

¿Ron en serio que estás bien?.- me mira preocupada Hermione.

Si, no pasa nada.- le digo.

¿En serio?.- me dice parece que se ha tranquilizado un poco.

Si seguro.- me tranquilizo al ver su sonrisa.

Creo que podemos seguir.-digo un poco decidido, ya que al ver que ella se preocupa me tranquiliza, además tengo 24 años.

Vuelve a sonar la música, nos coordinamos perfectamente era como un sueño estar con su mano en mi cintura abrazándola, me siento tan bien, veo que ella también lo disfruta. sin darnos cuenta otra canción pasa y otra hasta que...

Bueno creo que por hoy es todo, creo que con un par de clases bastarán.- dice David.

Si mañana ya aprenderéis los pasos, os compenetráis muy bien.- apoya Julia.

Miro mi reloj son las 6:00 pm, que rápido se había pasado el tiempo.

Salimos de allí y nos dirigimos al caldero chorreante para salir a Londres muggle. allí está el coche, nos subimos.

Bueno no ha estado mal el primer día.- saca el tema Hermione.

No la verdad, aunque no hemos hecho nada.- digo.

En el resto del camino solo hay silencio, la verdad que yo todavía podía sentir su mano en mi hombro...

Llegamos a casa meto la llave en la puerta y abro. Veo a parvaty con cara enfadada sentada en el sofá mirándome y cuándo vé que hermione está detrás de mí se levanta se dirige a la chimenea coge un poco de polvos flú y desaparece entre las llamas. no me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

- Ve, síguela.- le digo ahora no me conviene que él la deje además, sería egoísta ¿quién me entiende? (N/A: creo ke eso me quedó un poco raro no?).

Ahora vuelvo.- me dice dirigiéndose a la chimenea y cogiendo polvos flú.

A casa de Parvaty.- dice y desaparece entre las llamas

ufffffffffffff (suspiro).

bueno yo creo que ya está bien jajaaj pero fin he podido acabar este capitulo jaja y creo ke 6 hojas y media sin contestación a los reviews ya está bien ¿¿¿no? bueno espero que os haya gustado a mí este no me a gustado tanto como el 4 y el 5 pero bueno. bueno es te cap se lo dedico a LauWG que es mi compi en el futuro fic ke os pongo akí abajo jajajaja, bueno de futuro jajaj muy poco porque ya hemos empezado a escribir jajaaja gracias por dedicarme el capitulo 7 de los muggles jjaajaj te quiero muchoooooooooooo. hasta luego ( ya que te tengo que contestar el review) jajaajajajaj. ah y si alguien de vosotros que creo que todos habéis leido sus historias no los a leído leed sus historias me encantan jajajajaj.

Proximamente: Tú popularidad + mi dolor Nuestro odio, unión de LauWG + cervatilla lau-cervi Weasley jajajajajaa bueno que LauWG y yo vamos ha hacer un fic juntas jejejejej espero que la pongamos prontito. jeejejeje

bueno ahora si la contestación de los reviews:

LauWG: bueno jejejeejjee que me encanta que te gustara el capítulo 5 jaaj aquí tienes el 6 jejejeje y tb la noticia jaajajaj va kedar super bien ajjaajaajaj. este cap es largo ehhhh? 6 hojas y media jajjaja. tkm. besossssss. adios wapa.

LunaPotter1: bueno aquí tienes el 6 capítulo te habías quedado con gans de más y aquí esta, espero que este también te haya gustado. besos. adios.

PibyWeasley: Gracias jejejej, si, hermione se tiene que controlar pero en este ya no se controla tanto jajaaj espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo. besos. adios.

sarah-keyko: jejej gracias me alegra que te gustaran el 4 y el 5 espero que este te haya gustado aunque no es mejor que el 4 y el 5. besos. adios

paulygranger: la verdad que me gustan los caps largos jajjajaaj ahora le he cojido el gusto ejejeej. me alegra que te haya gustado jejeje y gracias por decir que escribo bien aunque yo no lo creo jajaaaja. espero que te guste este. besos. adios

TillyW: gracías jejjeje espero que te guste este capitulo que no es de los mejores jejeej . besos.adiosss

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWSSSSSSSSS Y NO OLVIDEN PONER EN ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN JEJEJEJEEJEJ. Y ACORDAROS CUANDO VEÁIS UN FIC DE lau-cervi Weasley LEEDLO!

LO HE DICHO ARRIBA PERO ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE LO LEEIS PERO EN ESPECIAL A LAUWG mi compi de fic ajajaajajaj. adiosssssssss HASTA PRONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.


	7. capitulo 7: Explicaciones y planes

Primero quiero disculparme con leweline-hechicera porque en el cap 6 no le contesté el review: lo siento pero es que fanfiction normalmente cuando recibes un review te manda un e-mail y lo que pasó fue que cuando contestaba los reviews lo hice mirando los e-mails y no me salió tu review pero si que lo leí en fanfiction después. no se si pasó con alguien más pero que sapais que no lo hice aposta.

Ahora si:

**CONQUISTÁNDOTE**

CAPITULO 7: Explicaciones y planes

Ve, síguela.- le digo ahora no me conviene que él la deje además, sería egoísta ¿quién me entiende? (N/A: creo ke eso me quedó un poco raro no?).

Ahora vuelvo.- me dice dirigiéndose a la chimenea y cogiendo polvos flú.

A casa de Parvaty.- dice y desaparece entre las llamas

ufffffffffffff (suspiro).

Me tumbo en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, relanjándome, me encanta estar así tumbada con los ojos cerrados escuchando el silencio. Pienso en todo lo que ha a pasado este día y medio que llevo en Londres. Volver a ver a la que fue mi segunda família, Volver a ver a mis amigos y sobretodo a Ron, cada vez que lo tengo cerca quisiera besarlo, decirle que no me volveré a ir, que no tenga miedo a decirme que me quiere, pero ese día llegará, cada día le pondré un poco más nervioso, río al imaginar su cara jjajaaj, me encanta cuando se sonroja, cuando tartamudea de lo nervioso que está, cuando... escucho un ruido, y abro los ojos, me levanto y veo...

Carol.- me dirijo hacia la venta donde está la lechuza de María.

Cojo la carta que lleva en el pico, la dejo encima de la mesa mientras en un cuenco le pongo un poco de agua y le doy un poco de la comida que tiene Harry.

Toma.- le pongo delante los cuencos a Carol.

Abro la carta y leo:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Holaaaaaaa, soy la mejor jajajaaj sabía que iba a ser todo un éxito, ¿ves? María siempre tiene la razón en casi todo jajajaajaj. Bueno jejej se nota que estás feliz por las bromas que ponías en la carta, ¿como que sólo desarrollo mi hermosa cabecita para esto? ¬¬, me ofendes jajaja, sé que casi toda mi atención es sobre este tema pero ¿quien te ayuda en el trabajo?. Bueno y ¿Cómo que no teníamos planeado que te declararas, puede ser que tú no lo tuvieras planeado, pero la verdad yo sabía que no tardaría en salirse de tu boca. Uyyyyy clases de baile eso me suena interesante, tengo una idea, aunque no sé si debería decírtela ya que dudas de mis capacidades ¬¬ jajajajaaj. Venga ahí va: No se que tal les ha ido el baile, pero yo aprovecharía esas clase para estar con él ya que con la novía, no pasará mucho tiempo contigo. Sé que harás el ridículo ya que quien no coge unos simples pasos pero... debes bailar mal aposta, pero disimula a la vez, sé que te dará vergüenza pero cuanto mas lentamente cojas los pasos más clases de baile, más oportunidades de demostrarle tus maravillosos encantos (gracías a mí) y más tiempo abrazaditos, ayyyyyy que tierno... Bueno me voy despidiendo. Sigo queriendo que me envies cartas a diario así que envíame a Carol con una respuesta vale?. _

_Te quiere ( muy en el fondo jajajaja):_

_María _

_PD: el Hombre que recarga al máquina de café del trabajo me invitó a un café gratis, y me preguntó si quería salir con él algun día, ¿Te lo puedes creer?. ahora si te dejo. besos. Adiós._

Jjajaajajjaaajaa.- no puedo dejar de reír al saber que por fin el hombre del café se halla fijado en María.

FLASH- BACK

Hermione vamos a tomarnos un descanso ¿vale, un café.- pidiendome María con un puchero.

Vale..., venga vamos.- salimos por la puerta y nos fuimos a la máquina del café.

Será posible, ya estamos otra vez con la maldita máquina que no funciona.- dice María pegándole un patada a la máquina.

Tranquila, ves esa luz está encendida, le falta café.- le dije

La recepción esta al lado de nosotras.

¿Quién es el inútil encargado de esta máquina?.- le pregunta María a la recepcionista.

Yo.- se escucha la voz de un chico detrás de nosotras.

Pues haber si...- empieza a decir María girándose pero se calla al ver al chico, jejejej me entraron ganas de reír jajaja se había puesto roja de la vergüenza, con la boca abierta.

Lo siento.- atina a decir, todavía roja.

No pasa nada, pronto podrás tomarte ese café que tanto ansias.- le dice el chico sin tomarle mucha atención.

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

jajajajaajaj desde entonces siempre íba a encontrarse con él jajaja ya se sabía su horario de memoría.

Hola, ya estoy aquí.- me saluda Harry.

Hola , ¿que tal te ha ido?.

Bien, como siempre. ¿Y Ron?.- añade mirando hacia los lados buscándolo.

Bueno verás es que cuando hemos llegado nos hemos encontrado a Parvaty esperando aquí, y cuando ha visto que veníamos juntos se ha ido por la chimenea y yo le e dicho a Ron que fuera a buscarla.

Ufffff bueno y ¿que tal a ido?.- me pregunta sonriendo pícaramente.

Yo le empiezo a contar todo...

A casa de Parvaty.- digo, veo como me traslado al sitio donde dije.

Salgo de la chimenea y recorro toda la habitación con mi vista para encontrarla allí, debe estar en su habitación. Me dirijo hacia las escaleras y entro en la primera puerta que encuentro. Tampoco en su habitación está, miro en todas las demás habitaciones y nada, no la veo, sólo hay un sítio donde puede que esté, en el jardín, me dirijo al jardín y allí está.

Me acerco poco a poco y me siento al lado suyo, ella esta abrazándo sus rodillas yo hago lo mismo, ella no se sorprende creo que ella sabía que estaba allí desde que he llegado.

Parvaty.- le digo mirándola.

Ella me mira sin intentar disimular que está llorando.

Parvaty, no llores, por favor, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.- le digo mientras le quito las lagrimás que están en sus mejillas pero, eso es en vano ya que vuelven a salir más lágrimas.

yo sé que no te gusta, sabías que estaría llorando, por eso ¿a que has venido?.- me dice triste.

He venido a explicarte.- le digo

No hay nada que explicar le has perdonado y has vuelto con ella, tenías que haber sido sincero conmigo.

Puede ser que le haya perdonado y ella se me declaró anoche pero no voy a estar con ella, somos amigos, pero yo no quiero nada con ella, ella me hizo mucho daño y no dejaré que lo haga otra vez. Yo me voy a casar contigo.- le digo

¿De verdad que no estás con ella?.- me mira por primera vez a los ojos.

Si, no estoy con ella, es sólo mi amiga.- le digo

Ahora deja de llorar que cuando lloras, estás más fea.- le digo sonriendo.

Gracías.- y me abraza. Se separa y me besa, la verdad que esos besos me hacen sentir querido por alguien especial y ella lo es para mí, mi amiga, pero no puedo decirle que no la amo, porque ella ya no sería mi amiga, además le debo de agradecer su compañía y su paciencia durante estos años.

¿De donde veníais?.- me pregunta un poco más animada.

De las clases de Bals, recuerda que ella es la madrina y tenemos que practicar.

Mira que bien así nos ahorramos algo, aunque tendremos que practicar más o menos dos días antes, yo le tengo que enseñar a mi hermano.- la verdad no sé como es que cree tanto en mi, ni se ha puesto celosa, ni me ha echado en cara como es que no aprendo con ella.

Ah si, es verdad que me lo dijiste.- le digo.

Seguimos hablando hasta...

Puff que tarde es son las 8:00 pm, creo que debo irme.

Vale, gracías, ¿mañana te llamo vale?.- me dice ya delante de la chimenea, y me besa en la mejilla.

Adiós.- A casa de Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter.

(Pensamientos de Parvaty)

Veo como desparece entre las llamas. la verdad es que sé que el no me ha sido infiel, sé que él no es capaz de engañarme con otra, pero una cosas son los hechos y otra los pensamientos. Sé que él no la ha olvidado, lo conozco bien y lo sé, y me da pena, y rabia, porque el ahora que empezaba a olvidarla y estaba enamorándose de mí, ella llega y él se va alejando poco a poco, pero parvaty ¿a quien quieres engañar, el nunca te ha amado ni te a querido como tu quieres que te quiera, él te quiere mucho pero sólo como amiga, pero no puedo alejarlo de mí, me duele mucho sólo de pensar que estaré sin él, lo amo tanto...

Pero parece decidido a casarse conmigo quiere que yo le haga feliz y lo haré.

Hola. ya estoy aquí.- aviso saliendo de la chimenea.

Hola, ¿Que ha pasado?.- me pregunta Harry.- Hermione me ha contado lo que ha pasado.- añade.

¿Y Hermione?.- pregunto sentándome en el sofá, ya que no quiero hablar del tema, si está ella.

Está duchándose.- me aclara sentandose al lado mío.

Bueno pues le he aclarado que no hay nada entre nosotros, que sólo somos amigos y que no tiene que preocuparse.

¿Cómo que no tiene nada que preocuparse? Venga va, Ron no sigas negándolo, sabes que tiene motivos para preocuparse.- me dice en tono serio.

No, Harry no sé como es que no te entra en la cabeza, no voy a tener nada con ella, somos amigos y así va ha quedar, ¿Entendido?.- le digo un poco cabreado se tanta insistencia, odio que tenga la razón.

¿Que es lo que tiene que entender?.- dice una voz detrás de mi...

Bueno aquí ha acabado el capítulo 7 ¿¿¿os ha gustado?

jajajajajajajj no soy mala por eso continuare creo que voy a dejar de hacer esto porque creo que no hace ni pizca de gracia jajajajjaaj. así sigo un poco más.

¿Cómo que no tiene nada que preocuparse? Venga va, Ron no sigas negándolo, sabes que tiene motivos para preocuparse.- Dice harry en tono serio.

No, Harry no sé como es que no te entra en la cabeza, no voy a tener nada con ella, somos amigos y así va ha quedar, ¿Entendido?.- le dice Ron un poco cabreado de tanta insistencia,. sonrío al recordar que siempre se cabrea cuando no tiene la razón.

¿Que es lo que tiene que entender?.- pregunto saliendo del baño.

Quiero saber lo que me va a contestar, yo procuraré que seamos más amigos y lo seremos.

Ron se gira y me mira con la boca abierta, no sé si por el hecho de que lo he escuchado o por el camisón que llevo jajajjaja río al pensar en eso jajaja.

Me giro con miedo ya que no sé si lo ha escuchado de todas maneras, ha escuchado que sólo seremos amigos aunque no sé si se lo habrá tomado en serio o a notado mi inseguridad al decirlo, cuando la veo me pongo nervioso, Y empiezo otra vez a golpearme mentalmente, Ron Weasley tienes 23 años no deberia ponerte nervioso un chica con camisón y menos Hermione que la has visto ya en camisón millones de veces (N/A: se supone que antes ya fueron novios...), pero ese es el problema es Hermione, a la que amo y encima el camisón no es como los que llevaba, este es mucho más corto. (N/A: este es de tirantes ya que todavía hace calor, le llega por encima de las rodillas).

De nada.- contesta Harry, el parece que no se ha intimidado por verla en camisón la verdad es que la hemos visto millones de veces, pero claro él no está enamorado de ella.

No me lo creo pero como no lo queréis decir no os presionaré. Cambiando de tema ¿llamamos un pizza?.- dice hermione sonríendome coqueta, croe que se ha dado cuenta que me intimida.

Vale, ¿Una Familiar tres quesos, como siempre?.

Sí.- le dice Hermione.

¿Ron? ¿estás de acuerdo?.- me mira Harry aguantándose la risa por mi cara.

Si, claro.- le digo mirándolo fulminante para que se calle.

Hemos estado comiendo pizza y recordando anécdotas del colegio, riéndonos un montón. Hemos vuelto a ser el trío fantastico de Hogwarts cuánto tiempo desde que ella se fue.

Uffff mira que hora es, creo que me voy a dormir.- nos dice Hermione.

Buenas noches. dice poniéndose de pie y agachándose para darnos un beso en al mejilla, cuando ella se agacha a besar a Harry aparto la mirada hacia el televisor, ya que se le había subido un poco el camisón. Me besa a mí y se dirige a su cuarto. La observo mientras se dirige a su habitación y desaparece.

Uffffffffff.- suspiro.

Admitelo, Ron, al menos delante de mí.- me dice Harry.

Bueno, vale..., lo admito sí, me vuelve loco, ha sido increíble mientras bailabamos abrazados... la he tenido en mis brazos, rodeándola por la cintura, el olor de su pelo, esos labios que me dan unas ganas de besarla...

Díselo, y termina con Parvaty

No, no puedo.

Entonces aclarate. Porque una de las dos va a sufrir y lo sabes.

Si, lo sé, pero no quiero pensar en eso.

Ron, si hermione te hace sentir eso, tienes que acabar con parvaty, y por lo que sientes amigo no vas a poder contenerte por mucho tiempo.

No acabaré con ella no quiero que sufra, ella ha hecho mucho por mí, tendré que conformarme con estar abrazado a ella mientras bailamos, sí esa es la única manera que tengo para poder aprovechar que ella esté aquí y se me está ocurriendo algo...

¿El que?

Ahora si se ha acabado el capítulo. ¿Que tal? yo tengo el presentimiento de que deja mucho que desear, ya que me pensaba que quedaría mejor y me a quedado una patata y encima tiene 9 paginas sin contar lo que ocupan los reviews, la verdad que seguro que se les a quitado las ganas de seguir leyendo más :( . Bueno aquí contesto los reviews:

Lunapotter1: que bien que te gustó, pero puff haber si te gusta este, porque a mi no me gusta mucho me esperaba mas de este capitulo. Besos. hasta pronto.

LauWG: jejejej bueno yo tb tkmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm jajajajaj y jejeje espero que este también te guste jaajaj aunque ya te comente que no me convencia pues sigue sin convencerme. y de nada jajaj es la verdad tus fics me encantan y sobretoddo el nuevo jajajajajj. besos. adiossss. espero que no te hayan matado tus padres ( que si no me kedo sin una compañera de fic y una muy buena amiga) tkm. besos. adios

ophelia dakker: jejejejej me reí mucho con tu review jajajaa, aquí tienes el otro jejeejeje espero que te haya gustado pero como he dcho me ha sabido a poco jeejejeje. besos. adios

PibyWeasley: jejejej me alegra de que te haya gusta (parezco un disco rallado, de decir lo mismo jejejeej) y siiiii yo cuido a mi ahijada mucho, mucho jajaja. Espero que te guste este y que sigas leyendo ( me ha sabido a poco). besos. adios

MiLunaO: Alguien nuevo jajajaaja que bien me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, jeje a mi me encanta R/Hr siemrpe escribiré sobre ellos jajajaj lo que creo que tu review está incompleto porque me dices que hay un inconveniente y no se cual es quisiera que me lo dijeras. jejeje. Y bueno yo tampoco llegué a imaginar que quedara con parvaty jejeejej sólo que no sabía a quien poner y esta en duda con lavender y parvaty pero como lavender queda mejor para Thomas pues parvaty. espero que tb te guste este ( aunque a mi no). besos. adios

Winny potter black: me encanta que te haya gustado jejejeje y espero que te guste este ( lo vuelvo a decir soy un disco rallado, siemrpe diciendo lo mismo) y bueno te he agregado mas de 45674 veces jajaja pero no hay manera pone sin conexión justo cuando me enviaste el review ( supuse que estarias coenctada al msn pero nada) y bueno intentalo tu haber. parece que estamos destinadas a no hablar ( espero que no sea cierto) ajjajaja. besos adiossss.

ESPERO QUE ESCRIBAN REVIEWS AUNQUE SEAN MALOSSSSS OS KIERO MUCHOOOOOO. ADIOSSSSSSSSS

este cap no se lo dedico a nadie solo a mí ( porque como no me gusta mucho prefiero no hacerlo) adiossssss


	8. capitulo 8: el plan del dia

**CONQUISTÁNDOTE**

CAPITULO 8: el plan del día

Ron, si Hermione te hace sentir eso, tienes que acabar con parvaty y por lo que sientes, amigo no vas a poder contenerte por mucho tiempo.

No acabaré con ella no quiero que sufra, ella ha hecho mucho por mí, tendré que conformarme con estar abrazado a ella mientras bailamos, sí, esa es la única manera que tengo para poder aprovechar que ella esté aquí y se me está ocurriendo algo...

¿El que?

Pues bailar mal.- le digo la verdad es que es algo obvio.

Bueno la verdad es que mucho esfuerzo para bailar mal no vas a hacer.- bromea Harry.- ahora enserio haz lo que quieras pero debes aclararte.- añade Harry en tono serio levantándose.

Buenas noches.- dice dirigiendose a su cuarto.

Suspiro y me dirijo a mi habitación.

Me despierto, son las 8:00 a.m llevo dos días aquí y creo que debo empezar mi plan en serio.

Me voy a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, voy buscando cosas por aquí y por allá: huevos, leche, café...

Acabo el desayuno, la primera parte del plan listo.

¡¡¡Ron!.- oigo que me dice Hermione, zarandeándome.

ay dejame.- me quejo

No, tienes que levantarte.- me dice abriendo las cortinas y dejando entrar la luz del sol.

ahora me levanto 5 minutos más...- me vuelvo a quejar.

No, que el desayuno ya está hecho.- me informa hermione.- se sienta en la cama y añade: no me movere de aquí hasta que no te levantes.

Uyyyy hermione haciendo el desayuno uffff que peligro.- exagero y añado mientras me pongo de espaldas a ella: me da igual si estás aquí podré dormir igual ( N/a: si ,si (sarcasmo) quien durmio cuando regreso hermione? harry y no tu jajajajaja).

¿Con que te ríes de mi desayuno, que encima ni lo has probado y dices que vas a poder dormir ¿eh?.- me dice y parece que se está acercando más a mi por detrás.- entonces si puedes dormir tan fácilmente no te molestará esto.- me dice desafiandome.

Y empieza a hacerme cosquillas.

Ella se sienta encima mía para que no me pueda mover, sigue haciendome cosquillas.

No Hermione para!.- logro decir entre risas.

Ohhhhhh he descubierto una de las debilidades de Ronald Weasley.- me dice bromeando o ¿puede ser que lo diga coquetamente? para de hacerme cosquillas.

¿Y quien dice que tenga más debilidades?.- uyyy eso no queria decirlo bueno queria decirlo siguiendo la broma pero ufff , me salió como siguiendole el juego.

Conozco alguna que otra más.- me dice acercando su cara a la mía, yo me estoy poniendo cada vez más nervioso, su labios estan a 100 cm de los míos ( N/A: que exacto jajajajaaj). trago saliva

¿Como cuál?.- me atrevo a decirle. Ella todavía se acerca más, sus labios están como a 5 cm de los míos, se ven tan perfectos, tan deliciosos, tengo unas ganas de besarlos, pero que no lo haga.

Como las arañas.- dice juguetona y coquetamente separándose. ( N/A: seguro que los que ya querían beso ejjeje habran hecho dishhhh! jjajajajaja).

En 5 minutos te quiero ver en la cocina.- me ordena saliendo de la habitación.

Yo todavía estoy en shock, ha estado a punto de besarme y está coqueteando conmigo, ¿desde cuando tan decidida y tan juguetona? ayyyyy me está coqueteando y lo que más me desespera es que no actue, Ronald Weasley pero que estas pensado, no debe actuar eso sería lo peor, pero es que está tan cambiada se me está haciendo tan irresistible...

Cierro la puerta.

Empiezo a saltar en silencio jaajajaja lo hice, lo hice y debo decir que se ha puesto muy nervioso, ajajajajja y además he sifrutado mucho haciéndolo ajjajaja se ha quedado en shock.

Coqueteo descarado sin llegar a nada ( N/A: es decir sólo que el se de cuenta), segunda parte del plan acabada.

A los 5 minutos Ron sale de su habitación vestido, se sienta en la barra ( N/A: ya les dije que la cocina y el comedor estaban en la misma habitación y pues hay unos taburetes).

Le pongo el desayuno delante y me siento al lado de él también a desayunar.

hoy hay que ir otra vez a las clases de baile, ¿hacemos lo mismo que ayer?.- le digo

Lo siento pero ayer con parvaty quedé en que la llamaría y pensaba comer con ella y después ir a las clases. - me dice Ron.- ¿Si quieres puedes venir?.- añade.

No, da igual ya que por lo visto se aclararon las cosas tengo que dejar al par de novios disfrutar un poco.- digo disimulando mis celos.

Ah, Vale ¿entonces que harás?.- me pregunta.

Bueno, llamaré a Ginny haber si me acompaña ya que tengo que comprar algunas cosas.- le digo.

Supongo que podrá ya que tiene libre ahora por la boda. Bueno creo que debo irme.- me dice mirando el reloj.

Si es tarde, y tengo que ducharme.- le digo levantándome.

Bueno debo irme.- me dice cogiendo polvos flú.

Vale, adios.- me despido él entra en la chimenea y antes de decir las palabras para irse dice:

Ah, por cierto, muy bueno el desayuno seguro que lo has hecho tu?.- me dice sonriendo.

¿Lo dudas?.- le sonrío coquetamente.

Pues la verdad es que si, porque antes lo de cocinar se te daba bastante mal...- me dice

Bueno es que antes no tenía que llamar la atencion de alguien.- le digo coquetamente y dandole una mirada significativa, para darle a entender que es él.

Buen.. bueno creo que ya me voy, adios.- me dice nervioso y desaparece de la chimenea.

Sonrío cogo el teléfono y miro en la memoria 1: Ginny, le doy al numero uno:

¿Si?.- me contesta Ginny

Hola, soy Hermione puedes quedar esta tarde...

Cojo un puñado de polvos flú, entro a la chimenea, cierro los ojos y digo:

¡A la madriguera!

Caigo al suelo, abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es a un chica pelirroja tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Hacía tiempo que no empleaba los polvos flú

¿En serio?

Sí.

Ven, vamos a sentarnos.- me dice y nos dirijimos a la cocina donde está la señora Weasley.

buenos días señora Weasley.

Otra vez con lo de señora Weasley, no te dije hace años que no me llamaras así, que me llamaras Molly.

Si me acuerdo pero en ese momento era su yerna.

Y pronto lo volverás a ser.- me guiña un ojo.

Por cierto ¿como va?.- me pregunta Ginny.

Empiezo a contarles todo y hablamos sobre el tema...

Adiós parvaty.- le doy un beso y me despido de ella ya que son las 17:56 y tengo que irme a las clases

Cuando llego veo que ella ya está esperándome.

Hola, ¿por que no has entrado?.- le pregunto

Bueno he decidido esperarte, sabía que todavía no habías venido.

toco el timbre.

Esta vez el que abre la puerta es David.

Hola, entrad, en dos minutos empezamos.

Vale.- digo nervioso sólo faltan 2 minutos más para abrazarla y sentir todo lo que sentí ayer, me gustó tanto...

Hola, ya estoy, empezemos.- dice entrando Julia.

Cogeros como ayer y miradnos los pasos, veréis que no es muy difícil.

venga 1, 2 y 3, ahora vosotros.

uno, dos y auch!.- se queja Hermione, espero que no le haya hecho daño..( N/A: ¿creéis que lo que más le importa es como esta su pie? que levante la mano quien piense que si jajajajaj)

Volvemos a repetir.- dice David

1, 2 y 3.- venga otra vez.

1, 2, y 3.

bueno ahora 4, 5, y 6.

4, 5 auch!.- me quejo ya que me ha pisado ella.

Mirad: 4, 5 y 6. Creo que lo tendremos que hacer por separado, yo con Hermione y tú, Ron con Julia.- dice David, acepto a regañadientes ya que no quiero que se note.

Julia pon la música. cuando yo diga ya empezamos ha hacer 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.

una melodía suena.

Si quieres más clases dímelo pero no hagas eso, que los pisotones duelen.- me susurra Julia.

Me sonrojo, cuando abro la boca para decir algo...

¡YA!

Julia pon la música. cuando yo diga ya empezamos ha hacer 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.

una melodía suena.

Y yo que me pensaba que siempre eran los hombre los que pisaban, el está haciendo lo mismo que tú, te gusta ¿eh?.- me dice haciendo una pequeña carcajada.

Suelto una pequeña risita, y pensándolo bien es verdad puede ser que él esté pensando lo mismo que yo.

Ha salido bien.- nos felicita David

Pero, creo que les faltan unas 3 ó 4 clases para que vayan cogiendo soltura y se vayan acostumbrando.- añade Julia dándome una mirada cómplice.

Veo que David ante ese comentario mira a hermione también dándole una mirada cómplice aunque él no disimula, al contrario se le oye un pequeña carcajada.

Salimos de las clases y nos dirigimos hacia el caldero chorreante para ir a casa:

¿Que hiciste?.- le pregunto para que no haya silencio

Bueno después de ducharme me fui a la madriguera y estuve charlando con tu madre y Ginny ya me quedé a comer y después vinimos a comprar unas cosas, y tu?

Bueno, pues estuve con parvaty todo el día como ya te dije.

Me alegro de que se haya aclarado todo con ella.- me dice

Lo siento.- le digo avergonzado.

¿Por qué?

Por que pensara que entre tú y yo pasaba algo.- le digo todavía avergonzado.

Pues no se porque tendría que avergonzarme, yo estaría encantada.

Ante eso me quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

Bueno jejejejj aquí está el capitulo 8 he calculado que habrá 12 capítulos si no se me acurre nada más aunque ya veremos este capitulo ni me ha encantado ni tampoco me desagrada, normal jejeje lo que si que no me gusta es el titulo del cap jajajajaj,bueno contesto los reviews:

LauWG: bueno jejejej que te voy a decir jaja jque me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno jejej seguro que soy penosa en la descripción de un beso jajajaja ( experiencia ninguna) y bueno jejeje que no creo qeu escriba tan bien pero bueno jajaj me alegra que hayas dado señales de vida jajajaaj. y ya te dije que el beso en este no, pero creo que en el próximo si.. dewwwwww guapa.

LunaPotter1: bueno jejeje esa cosa que dice Ron ya lo has visto ( creo que te ha decepcionado eso o tengo ese presentimiento) bueno espero que te haya gustado. adiosssssss. hasta pronto.

Winny potter: bueno jajajaj aquí el capitulo jajajjaajj menos mal que nos encontramos jajajajaja por messenger jejejeje. espero que te haya gustado. adiossssss

Ophelia dakker: jajajajaa ya está el siguiente jejejejeej espero que te haya gustado.

Piby Weasley: me gusta que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior jajajajaj y bueno jejejej espero que te guste este jjaajajaja.

biank radcliffe potter: jejejeej entiendo y bueno ejejj aquí esta el 8 jajajaj esta vez no ha hecho eso ya que creo que no hace gracia eso ajjajajajaaj. espero que te guste el capitulo adiosssssss.

Iloveweasleys: jajaja la verdad si que eres la pitonisa creo que has sido la única que ha adivinado lo de ron sin haberselo dicho a alguien jajajajajaj pero xDDDDD no me pongas dos velas negras que ya tengo mal fario de por sí jajajajaaj. espero que te haya gustado este cap. adiosssssss

luuluu: gracias por leerte 7 capitulos de golpe jajajajajajaj y bueno no se si leis te el e-mail que te envié pero jejeje bueno la verdad es que ya lo tenía pensado, me da lastima jajaj y no la voy a poner de mala jajajajaj. espero que sigas leyendo jajajaj esta tiene 7 paginas. jejeejeej. adiossssssss

principita: bueno jejejeej gracias por tus alagos y bueno jejej parvaty no lo escribo con i latina jajajaj prque me gusta más así con y griega jjajajaj hago lo mismo con mi nombre toñi toñy jajaajj es una costumbre. y jajajaj me encanta que te haya gustado mi fic y espero que este te haya gustado. adiosssssss

OLAAAAAAAAAA LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY EMOCIONADA PORQUE EL CAPITULO 6 HA SIDO EN EL QUE HE TENDIO MAS COMENTARIOS. ESPERO QUE ESTE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y PONGAIS REVIEWS ESPERO QUE ESTOS 9 PONGAN REVIEW PORQUE SIGNIFICARÁ MUCHO PARA MI YA QUE CON ESO TENDRÉ 50 REVIEWS ajajaj Y ESPERO QUE LOS QUE NO ME HAN DEJADO EN EL CAPITULO 7 Y EN LOS DEMAS SI TAMBIEN DEJEN.

Proximamente: Tu popularidad + Mi dolor nuestro odio Lau-cervi (lauWG + Cervatilla)

adiosssssssss hasta prontooooooo


	9. capitulo 9: Como ella me quiere a mi

**CONQUISTÁNDOTE**

CAPITULO 9: Como ella me quiere a mi

_Que te veo que me estás mirando,_

_la conciencia me está matando,_

_no puedo olvidar como ella me quiere a mí._

_Bebería de tus placeres,_

_pero sé que su amor me espera,_

_no puedo olvidar como ella me quiere a mí._

Estoy duchándome la verdad no se cuanto tiempo llevo, sólo lo he echo para relajarme, me encanta que el agua caiga encima de mi cabeza, es tan relajante... la verdad es que lo necesito, estos días, exactamente 12 días han sido muy confusos mi corazón dice una cosa y me cabeza dice otra, estoy muy confundido por un lado Parvaty: ha sido tan buena conmigo y me quiere tanto... me ama lo sé y en tres días me caso debería estar contento ¿no, por otro Hermione sé lo que está haciendo está conquitándome y puffff tengo deseos de besarla y acaraciarla pero mi mente dice que no, no puedo porque parvaty me quiere y me he resistido durante estos días pero no sé si podré continuar.

_Y veo lo que me estás haciendo,_

_sé que quieres seducirme_

_y mi mente está en batalla con mis deseos,_

_siento,_

_que en qualquier momento yo podré como loco rendirme a tus pies_

_pero a tus encantos yo resistiré._

FLASH-BACK

Y empieza a hacerme cosquillas.

Ella se sienta encima mía para que no me pueda mover, sigue haciendome cosquillas.

No Hermione para!.- logro decir entre risas.

Ohhhhhh he descubierto una de las debilidades de Ronald Weasley.- me dice bromeando o ¿puede ser que lo diga coquetamente, para de hacerme cosquillas.

¿Y quien dice que tenga más debilidades?.- uyyy eso no queria decirlo bueno queria decirlo siguiendo la broma pero ufff , me salió como siguiendole el juego.

Conozco alguna que otra más.- me dice acercando su cara a la mía, yo me estoy poniendo cada vez más nervioso, su labios estan a 100 cm de los míos ( N/A: que exacto jajajajaaj). trago saliva

¿Como cuál?.- me atrevo a decirle. Ella todavía se acerca más, sus labios están como a 5 cm de los míos, se ven tan perfectos, tan deliciosos, tengo unas ganas de besarlos, pero que no lo haga.

Como las arañas.- dice juguetona y coquetamente separándose.

_Que te veo que me estás mirando,_

_la conciencia me está matando,_

_no puedo olvidar como ella me quiere a mí._

_Bebería de tus placeres,_

_pero sé que su amor me espera,_

_no puedo olvidar como ella me quiere a mí._

Me estoy volviendo loco, sueño con ella y cuando me despierto no puedo evitar pensar que si caigo ante ella puedo perder a Parvaty, aunque no la quiera, es una amiga al fin y al cabo, debo hablar con Hermione ella no se puede hacer ilusiones le dolerá todavía más.

_Hay noches que sueño hacerte el amor y más,_

_al despertar de mi realidad,_

_que puedo perder a quien verdad me ama,_

_debo confesarte toda la verdad,_

_aunque tu amor me hace volar,_

_entre tu y yo nada puede pasar._

FLASH- BACK

Estamos sentados en el salón aburridos..

¿Por qué no jugamos a parchís?

Miro a Harry mal, veo que también Ginny y Hermione.

Llevamos todos las noches jugando a parchís, ajedrez... todo.- dice Ginny.

Vale sólo era un sugerencia..- dice Harry.- si se os ocurre una mejor..

A mi no me mires.- le digo yo, ya que Harry me mira.

Estoy cansada de estar todas las noches aquí, por que no mañana hacemos algo divertido, y si salimos por ahí y celebramos que vosotros os vais a casar, quiero divertirme con vosotros antes de que vuestras futuras mujeres os priven de todo.- dice Hermione mirándome a mí.

Eh! menos que una está presente..- dice Ginny enojada.

No lo digo por tí.- dice Hermione mirandome más intensamente.

Bueno, yo me apunto.- dice Harry.

Yo también, haber lo que haces...- dice Ginny

¿Y tu Ron?.- me pregunta Harry.

Son tres contra uno ¿no?.

Hecho, mañana a divertirse...

Sí se lo dire esta noche, le dire que no puede ser...

_Que te veo que me estás mirando,_

_la conciencia me está matando,_

_no puedo olvidar como ella me quiere a mí._

_Bebería de tus placeres,_

_pero sé que su amor me espera,_

_no puedo olvidar como ella me quiere a mí._

_Ella me quiere a mí,_

_todo el amor que tiene ella me entrega a mí,_

_ella cree en mí,_

_es la única que me ha podido amar así,_

_no lo puedo negar..._

Ron ¿estas bien?.- me pregunta Hermione desde fuera del baño.

Si.- le contesto saliendo del trance a causa de la ducha.

Por cierto, llevas media hora en la ducha y yo también tengo que arreglarme, acuerdate que salimos en una horas.

Ahora salgo...

Wow ginny estas muy guapa.- veo que harry se acerca a mi hermana para besarla ya que acaba de llegar por la chimenea.

La verdad es que Harry tiene razón.- le digo dandole dos besos a mi hermana, saludándola.

Vosotros también vais muy bien, ¿Dónde está Hermione?.- pregunta al darse cuenta que ella no está.

Se está arreglando todavía.- digo cansado de esperar.

Se ve raro que Hermione tarde en arreglarse ¿eh?.- me dice Harry.

Y tanto...- le digo suspirando.

No os quejéis.- dice Hermione saliendo de su habitación.

Me quedo con la boca abierta, me había acostumbrado a su vestuario pero nunca había llevado un falta tan corta, siempre las lleva por las rodillas y la que lleva es un minifalda blanca por encima de las rodillas, también lleva un top atado atras del cuello con un escote en forma de V delante y la espalda descubierta (casi parecido al que llevó cuando vino a Londres), también va ligeramente maquillada ni mucho ni poco, perfecta.

Bueno ¿nos vamos?.- dice Harry.

Al caldero chorreante ¿no?..- pregunto

si, yo voy con Ginny y tú ves con Hermione.- me dice Harry.

Harry y Ginny desaparecen por la chimenea.

esperamos un poco para que tengan tiempo a llegar.

Vas muy guapo.- me dice Hermione coqueta y sonriente.

Tú también.- es lo único que puedo decir.

Creo que ya podemos irnos.- le digo señalando la chimenea.

Nos metemos en la chimenea y decimos:

¡Caldero chorreante!

LLegamos al caldero chorreante donde Harry y Ginny nos están esperando.

Odio los polvos flú en estas situaciones.- dice hermione sacando su varita, y con un hechizo se le va el hollín.

Bueno ¿donde vamos a cenar?.- pregunto.

Nunca cambiaras Ron. me dice Hermione mientras salimos hacia el patio trasero. Harry toca los ladrillos y entramos en el callejon diagon.

Aquí, la comida esta muy buena y bien de precio.- se para Ginny delante de un restaurante.

La cena surge normal hablando y recordando viejos tiempos. pagamos y nos vamos camino a la discoteca.

Llegamos y la verdad hay muy buen ambiente, la gente baila, la música es buena y no hay mucha gente.

Nos dirijimos a la barra.

4 wiskys de fuego.- pide Hermione.

Me quedo con la boca abierta, los demás también ya que Hermione hace unos años no hubiera pedido eso nunca.

¿Que?.- nos pregunta

¿Lo has probado, alguna vez?.- le pregunto

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?.- me dice sonriendo, guiñandome un ojo.

Venga vamos a bailar.- me estira de la mano a la pista.

_Call on me..._

_Cal on me ..._

Me quedo estático ya que nunca la había visto bailar. Veo que me sonríe, sabe lo que estoy pensando.

Baila, si no voy a pensar que no quieres bailar conmigo.- me dice sonriedo.

Vale, pero después vamos a descansar, tengo que decirte algo...- le digo poniendome serio.

Seguimos bailando la verdad es que con cualquier música nos compenetramos bien, cada uno con su vaso en un mano y la otra suelta, estamos bailando demasiado cerca, me sorprendo que no me haya puesto nervioso será a causa del alcohol, aunque no hemos bebido mucho...

Sentémonos quiero decirte algo.- le digo un poco fuerte ya que la música está fuerte.

Vamos hacía Harry para avisarle de que vamos a dar un paseo.

Salimos y hacia la calle.

Bueno y ¿qué es lo que me tenías que decir?.- me pregunta curiosa.

¿Que quieres de mí?.- ella me mira sorprendida supongo que por el hecho de que me haya atrevido a decírselo.

Lo sabes.- me dice mirándome obvia.

Bueno si, sólo quería decirte que yo te quiero mucho pero que no te hagas ilusiones...

Yo se que me amas, lo he notado estos días, no me puedes mentir.- me dice acercándose más a mí.

Pero no.- la alejo.

Yo no puedo dejar a parvaty, sería muy duro para ella.- añado

Pero no la quieres.

Si que la quiero.

Le harás daño...

No se lo haré..

Cobarde..- ella se aleja corriendo, antes de que ella empezara a correr había visto como lágrimas le caían por los ojos, me siento tan mal... pero debía hacerlo.

olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase que están enfadados conmigo, lo siento sé que dije que en este capitulo habría beso pero ví que me salía muy largo con 9 paginas y todavía no llegaba el beso así que en el próximo capitulo si que lo pongo, también es porque así puedo hacer el fic más largo así que habrá más capítulos. lo siento de veras... Bueno la priemra canción es de Mark anthony es la canción con la que me inspiré para hacer el fic, la segunda es un suplemento ajajj no sabia que canción poner para que bailaran así que puse call on me. Gracias por que he tenido 50 reviewsssssssss y de regalo pues actualizo ante el otro lo tnego escrito y el próximo si que erá el beso abajo os pondré algo del cap 10.

Contesto a los reviews:

LauWG: olaaaaaaaa jajaj bueno si ya era hora que se pusiera en marcha jajaaj pero me vas a matar jajaajaj porque será en el siguiente capitulo lo del beso lo sé me vas a matar jajajajaja pero es que sinó quedaba muy largo el capitulo además tu querías que durara mas la historia no? jaajaj. adios wapaaaaaaa tkmmmmmmm.

Luuluu: bueno jajajaja me alegro de que te haya gustado jajaaaj ahora tu tambien me vas a matar jajaj porque seguro que esperabas el beso, bueno el proximo lo mas seguro es que lo ponga antes del lunes d ela semana que viene supongo que el sabado antes de volver a clases. adiossssss. besos. y gracias por ofrecerte por si necesito ayuda ;).

Biank Radcliffe potter: olaaaa buen oajaja jyo me reí mucho cuando puse eso del casi beso ajajajaj porque me imaginé sus caras jajajajaja ke mala soy pero os entiendo jajaaja porque a mi tambien me pasa en los fics que leo jajajaaj y bueno lo último no tiene casi nada que ver.. no es lo más importante ya ves que ni lo he seguido porque no sabía como hacerlo.

death.dark.: olaaaaa bueno jejeejej es normal que no te acostumbres a hermione así yo tampoco pero debes reconocer que Hermione es mucho más decidida que Ron al menos para mi punto de vista jajajaj y por eso lo puse y bueno jejeje y me alegro de ke te haya gustado la historia bueno ejejj seguro que tu también te has decepcionado porque en este no hay beso pero en el próximo si, me encanta vr gente nueva jajaja siemrpe me emociono. besos adiossss

PibyWeasley: jejej si se hizo muy presente y bueno sus resultados son bueno pero el no da su brazo a torcer como has podido ver en este capitulo, supongo que igual que los otros te ha decepcionado el cap con lo del beso pero el proximo si, buen oy el capitulo con lau va en marcha lo que pasa que ahora tenemos examenes de recuperación ( yo tendré porque todavia tengo vacaciones) y bueno espero igual que tu que sea pronto. adiosssssss. besos.

Lunapotter1: bueno ejjeejej si ella va lanzadíssima jajajaj y bueno jejeejej me gusta que te haya gustado, yo tambien espero ansiosa nuestro capitulo espero que lo pongamos pronto jajajaa pero con los examenes y todo pufffff. jajaja a mi también me gusta el titulo ajajajaaj. supong oque tu tambien te has quedado decepcionada por lo del beso pero lo juro ( como le he dicho a los demás) que el sabado pongo el siguiente.

Bonnie Radcliffe: a mi de verdad tambien me da pena parvaty pero Ron y hermione deben estar juntos pero no te preocupes jajajajj será feliz jejejejeej, además creo que está influida por mi pensamiento, nunca te debes interponer entre alguien si se quieren de verdad. y claro que sigo escribiendo y me encanta ver alguien nuevo jajaja por aquí jejeej así que espero que te haya gustado el cap, pero no hay beso lo sientoooooo de veras en el proximo si. adiosssss besos..

Iloveweasleys: jajaja jbuen oque te voy a decir ajjaajaj que lo sientoooooooooooooo porque al final no he puesto en esta capitulo el beso jajajajaa per obuen oen el proximo si okis? jjajajaj (al final cambié de canción ya veras en el proximo cap... jajajajaaj) bueno jejejeej allí se dice moito bicos ajajj y aquí se llama molts de petons jajaja ( eso en catalan) pero en malorquin ( casi es lo mismo jaajj) se dice molts de besos jjaajajaj adiosssssss. tkmmmmmmm ajajajaaj. has sido la numero 50! jajajajaj

Winny Potter Black: olaaaaa me alegra de que te haya gustado jajajjaaj el cap anterior pero ummm :( esperabas con ansias este cap por el beso y lo pondré en el siguiente lo sientooooooooooooo pero bueno en el proximo si lo pongo jajajaaj bueno espero que de todas maneras te haya gustado adiossssssssssssss.

avance:

- Si, venga admitelo me amas.

Al decir eso ella junta sus labios con los míos.

Me está besando, me tenso en el sillón no puedo corresponderle, no puedo.

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Más en el siguiente capitulo el capitulo más esperado jajajaajaja que mala soy jejeejj

BUENO ESPERO QUE ESCRIBAIS REVIEWSSSS Y HE NOTADO QUE MUCHOS DE LOS QUE ME ESCRIBIAN NO LO HAN HECHO, SUPONGO QUE ES PORQUE NO LO HAN VISTO OS ESPERO A TODOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO JAJAAJJ ADIOSSSSSSS

Toñy


	10. capitulo 10: despecho

CONQUISTÁNDOTE

ATENCIÓN: Dedico este capitulo a: LauWG,ILoveWeasley,PaulyGranger,Bonie Radcliffe,LuuLuu, PibyWeasley, LunaPotter1, Biank Radcliffe Potter, gaby Weasley, Winny Potter, Gracias por vuestra paciencia y reviews que me alegran mucho significan mucho para mí y Bueno aquí tenéis el capitulo jajaj que esperabáis "El beso". Espero que os guste...

CAPITULO 10: Despecho

Paseo sólo, pensando en lo quele acabo de decir, es la verdad, yo la amo ella tiene razón pero no puedo dejar a parvaty ella me quiere, además de que Hermione desperdició su oportunidad y venía ahora a conquistarme como si yo fuera un objeto que se deja y se vuelve a recoger... He vuelto al local me acerco a Harry y le digo si ha visto a Hermione pero no está..

- ¿Que ha pasado?.- me preguntan preocupados.

- Ya os contaré no os preocupéis voy a buscarla.- les digo.

Salgo del establecimiento y empiezo a buscarla por todos los sitios entro a un bar, la busco por todo y no la encuentro, ha pasado como 1 hora y no la encuentro.

Veo un pequeño local, no sé porque pero me da el presentimiento que está ahí, ya que es parecido al que estábamos. entro y la veo en un lugar de la barra.

- Hermione.- la cojo del brazo ya que veo un botella de wisky de fuego casi vacía.

- Dejame.- se suelta, torpemente ya que está ebria.

- Ahora mismo nos vamos.- le digo cogiendola del brazo otra vez.

- Hola¿bailas?.- le pregunta a Hermione un chico que también parecía un poco ebrio.

Ella me mira y dice:

-Vale

y se va con el chico, me quedo impresionado, mira como me lo agradece me preocupo por ella y después se va con otro chico

Dile que bailando la conocí,  
cuentale, que esta noche me quieres ver...

Veo como baila con ese chico están muy juntos, estoy empezando a enfadarme, me vuelven otra vez los celos que tuve cuando estuve en el colegio.

Mientra voy hacia allí veo como el chico la besa y ella le sigue el juego

Me bebo lo que queda de la botella que no es mucho y me dirijo allí decidido...

Cuando llego allí, la separó bruscamente del chico, lo cojo de la camisa y lo subo a mi altura:

- Déjala en paz, si no quieres que monte un escándalo aquí mismo...

El asiente con la cabeza. Me giro hacia Hermione:

- Y tú te vienes conmigo

- No quiero. dice ella alejándose de mí y va hacia la barra.

- Si, tú vienes conmigo.- le digo alcanzandola, como veo que se resiste la cojo por la cintura y la cargo en mi hombro, ella pega pataletas para que la suelte.

- Sueltame.

- Vamonos a casa.- y le pregunto al camarero si tiene chimenea.

Nos vamos a la parte trasera, y allí tiene una chimenea.

- Le pago la botella de Wisky de fuego.- le digo

- Perdone pero son dos.

- ¿Dos, tome.- y entro en la chimenea.

- ¡A casa de Ron Weasley y Harry Potter!

Llegamos a casa veo que Harry todavía no ha llegado, no creo que esté en la discoteca, seguro que estarán dando un paseo como siempre (N/A: no se mal piensen es lo que están haciendo dando un paseo asimilando que en un día ( ya que es de madrugada) se casan)

Parece que ya se ha cansado de dar pataletas. la siento en el sofá.

- No deberías haber hecho eso.

- ¿El que?.- pregunto haciéndome el desentendido.

- Casi pegas al pobre chico, con lo majo que era.- me mira sonriendo. Aún ebría sigue coqueteando, bueno se puede decir que ahora es más basta, en sentido que es mucho más atrevida.

- Pues vuelve con él, encima de que te hago un favor quitándotelo de encima para que no hagas ninguna locura y no te puedas arrepentir...- le digo celoso y enfadado.

- Me encanta cuando te pones celoso y te enfadas.- me dice acercandose más a mí, yo me echo para atrás todo lo que puedo pero me encuentro el brazo del sofa no puedo echarme más para atrás.

- ¿Yo celoso?.- le digo nervioso, ya que ella ya está al lado mía, pasa una rodilla por encima de mis piernas y se sienta encima.

- Si, venga admitelo me amas.

Al decir eso ella junta sus labios con los míos.

Me está besando, me tenso en el sillón no puedo corresponderle, no puedo.

Ella abre la boca y siento algo que está intentando entrar en mi boca, no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado lo que si siento es que cada segundo de sus labios contra los míos me debilita más y tengo más ganas de besarla.. no puedo más. 

Le respondo al beso, nuestrás bocas y lenguas se ajustan y sincronizan perfectamente, cuanto tiempo había estado esperando esto, durante esos cuatro años estuve soñando con esto recordándolos como si hubiera sido ayer..

Nos separamos para respirar, ambos respiramos agitados.

Pongo mis manos en sus caderas, la acerco más a mí y la beso, si la beso yo, si no la besaba me moría.

Ella tiene los brazos abrazando mi cuello, separo mis labios para besarle el cuello, siento su perfume que huele a vainilla (N/A: ajjaajj esto lo saqué porque un amigo tenia puesto en el nick Besos de vainilla ajaja jy me se me ocurrio eso, una tonteria vamos.)

Ese olor me suena, ya sé es la colonia que le regalé hace años para su cumple...

Separo mis labios de su cuello y vuelvo a juntar sus labios con los míos, como si no pudiera pasar ni un rato sin besarlos, ahora me pregunto como puede sobrevivir durante estos 4 años, tengo deseos de tenerla entre mis brazos se que vuelva a ser mía... De repente vuelve mi conciencía, no puedo...

La separo de mí.

- No puedo.- le digo.

- Ron con esto ahora no puedes negarlo más, sabes que si antes no te creí ahora menos lo voy a hacer.- dice mientras intenta otra vez juntar sus labios con los míos.

- NO Hermione.- le digo

- ¿De que tienes miedo?

- No tengo miedo, pero no puedo.. Hermione me voy a casar en 2 días.

- ¿Y que? no la amas déjala.

- No, ella es la que me ha querido de verdad, ella se merece que yo me enamore de ella y se que algún día lo lograré.

- Yo también te quiero de verdad.

- Pero Hermione que no.- ante eso Hermione se pone de pie.

- Eres un cobarde.

- No lo soy.

- ENTONCES DEJALO CLARO DE UNA VEZ!.- dice enfadada fuera de sus casillas

- ¿Es lo que quieres?.- le pregunto.- ella asiente con la cabeza

- NO TE HE PODIDO PERDONAR LO DE HACE 4 AÑOS, NO ENTIENDO COMO TÚ DESPUÉS DE 4 AÑOS EN LOS QUE YO YA ESTABA TRANQUILO VUELVES Y LO ESTROPEAS TODO, INTENTANDO QUE YO TE HAGA CASO, PUES NO HERMIONE! COMO SI YO FUERA ALGO QUE SE TIRA Y QUE DESPUÉS PUEDES RECOGER CUANDO TE DA LA GANA! ME CASARÉ CON PARVATY, ELLA SI HA SABIDO VALORARME...

- ESTOY CANSADA DE PARVATY.

Y cogiendo un puñado de polvos flú entra en la chimenea murmura unas palabras que no logro entender y desaparece...

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Me tumbo en el sof�, para pensar...

No debí ser tan brusco pero estaba fuera de mis casillas, no la voy a seguir, yo tengo razón, no voy a ceder...

- Hola ¿Y hermione?.- dice Harry acercandose a mí.

-Se a ido.- le digo sentándome en el sofa, para que el se siente.

- ¿A Donde¿Que ha pasado?.- pregunta preocupado.

- Algo que tenía que pasar y otras que no...- le digo serio.

- Empieza desde el principio.

- Bueno...- le explico, lo que pasó cuando estuvimos paseando, cuando llegamos a la parte de lo que pasó en el local me interrumpe:

- ¿Hermione hebría?.- pregunta Harry sorprendido.

- Sí y eso no es todo, se acerca un chico y la saca a bailar y mientras están bailando la besa y ella le corresponde.

- Bueno ¿y que más?

- La traje para acá y volvió a insinuarse y me besó.

- ¿Te beso?

-Sí

- Pero si todavía no tenía que hacerlo..- murmura Harry muy bajo pero consigo oírlo. (N/A: bien Harry liala más ��)

- ¿Que has dicho?

- Nada, Nada..

- Harry James Potter lo he oído. Tu sabes todo ¿no¿Por qué Hermione se comporta así? Me lo vas a decir ahora mismo.

- Bueno, sí se puede decir que yo le dije que viniera y que tu la seguías queriendo y bueno ella pues tomó la decisión de conquistarte...

Bueno aquí el capítulo 10 ufffff el fic va a ser más largo ajjajaajaj tendrá más capítulos no me preguntéis cuantos pero todavía queda bastante. Por fin el besooooooooo jajajajaj buen ha habido más que un beso pero bueno jajajaaj. espero que os haya gustado. Este capítulo ha sido más corto que los anteriores ( menos el 1,2,3 jajajaj) pero buen oes que si no no lo acababa en intriga y como siempre la gente se despista y nunca está atencion si he puesto capitulo o no pues haber si con eso llamo más la tención... ke mala soy

Como reaccionará Ron?  
A donde habra ido Hermione?

todo esto en el capítulo siguiente ( siempre había querido decir esto jaajajajaj) contestación a los máginificos reviews:

LauWG: Bueno jajaja la verdad es que emrecia que me metaras jajajajajaj porque soy mala jaajajajaj buen ojejeje pues jejeje la verdad que queda más bien larguito jajaajaj y bueno jaajja se qué fuiste las primera en leerlo ajajajj este pero espero que envies reviewwww. besos guapa. tkmmmmm ( no se que le pasa a fanfiction pero debe tener un error o algo nop deja enviar reviews después lo vuelvo a intentar...

ILoveWeasleys: La verdad es que sí jajaja que velocidad jajajaj pero es que jajaj ya que no ponía el beso quería recompensar de alguna manera ademas de qeu ya agradecer los 50 reviews jajajajaj asi que bueno jjaja aquí esta jajaj espero que pongas review eh?.tkmm besos guapa.

PaulyGranger: bueno jejejej la verdad jajaj que es un cobarde pero bueno también hay que entenderlo y supongo lo habrás visto en este capitulo que tiene él la razón. pero bueno ejejeje aquí está el capitulo 10, espero que dejes reviewwwwww. adiosssssss. besos

PibyWeasley: menos mal que no te decepcionó jjajajajaj porque jejej jestaba yo preocupada ajjajaj por eso aquí ya el capitulo 10 el beso jajajajaj espero que te guste. la verdad es que Ron hace sufrir a Hermione pero en este capitulo Ron tiene la razón. bueno adiossssss. besossssss. espero que pongas review.

GabyWeasley: menos mal que te gusta el capitulo jajaaj yo me esperaba vuestra decepción por lo del beso pero bueno aqui está jajajaja. y bueno la verdad es que ron tiene toda la razón, si la tenía ya en el capitulo 9 en este la ha tenido más. adiosssssssss. besossssss. espero que dejes reviewwwww.ç

LunaPotter1: jajaja la verdad es que soy mala jajajajajaj pero es que si no no ven los siguientes capitulos jajjaj la verdad qeu por ser demasiado buena pues soy tonta ajajja entonces tengo que hacerlo así porque por ejemplo hay muchos que se olvidan de poner reviews te dicen ke les gusta mucho y esperan el siguiente capitulo y no escriben, pero bueno jejejej aquí esta el capitulo espero que te guste. y bueno lo del cap con LauWG lo digo más abajo.

Bonie Radcliffe: si pero creo que la conquista de hermione está llegando a su fin o ya ha llegado ( mejor lo dejamos con que ha acabado) bueno jeejeej la verdad que no sé si Ron enmendará errores... jajajajaja qeu mala soy ( sólo te voy a decir qeu la historia acaaba bien) es que no me gustan las historias que acaban mal. bueno y nunca me aburro de decirlo es que parvaty no saldrá mal parada la verdad es que yo tambien me compadezco de ella. espero que te haya gustado este capitulo jaja ya que es el beso jajajajaja. adiosssss. besosssss. Espero que dejes review.

winny Potter: bueno jajajaja corto? jajajajj pero si puse 6 o 7 paginas pero es qeu tenía que hacerlo como dije llevaba 9 paginas sin la escena del beso y bueno preferí hacerlo en el siguiente cap para que el fic tuviera más capitulos, da pena ssaber que es acaba snif!. bueno jajaj aquí el beso espero que te haya gustado. adiossss besosssssss.

Binak Radcliffe Potter: La verdad es que si los tres sufriran pero opino que Ron un poco de razón tiene en eso aunque soy Hr/ R jajajajaajaj bueno me alegra de que te gustara el capitulo y espero que esté te haya gustado ajajajajaj con el beso la verdad es que si yo hubiera sido lectora em hubiera quedado igual jajajajaaj. adiosssss besosssssssss. espero dejes review en este.

LuuLuu: Me alegra de que te hay gustado tanto el capitulo y no te procupes por eso de entrometerte jajaajj siempre es bueno recibier alguna critica y sugerencia, bueno si no te lo imaginas como se saban un beso despues de todo akí está jajajaja pero tambien date cuenta en muchas historias casi la mayoria jajaaj como al final siempre se besan despues de las mil y una que hacen jajajjaja. bueno espero que te guste este capitulo. adiossssss besosssss. espero que pongas reviewwwwww.

Bueno tambien tengo que anunciar como lo ha hecho mi amiga lauWG en su tercer capitulo de su historia " por pequeños detalles" ( que espro que lean) bueno jajaja que esto se retrasará un poco el capitulo de la historía tienen que comprender que bueno tenemos que hablar lo que tenemos que poner en los capitulos por messenger.. y con el colegio y todo pufff como que no hay mucho tiempo para escribir, como sabeis ella tiene muchas historias ( que espero que lean porque son de lo mejor) y bueno yo sólo tnego uno pero mi Horario de cole es un asco y como que no hay tiempo. espero que lo pongamos pronto.

Disculpen las molestias ( jajaajaj que culto jajajajaj)

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULOOOOOOOO

Y NO OLVIDEIS DARLE AL CARTERLITO DE AQUÍ ABAJO A LA IZQUIERDA QUE PONE: GO! JAJUA Y ESCRIBIR ALGUN MENSAJITO LO QUE SEA. adiosssss BESOSSSS 


	11. capitulo 11: Consecuencias

**CONQUISTANDOTE**

CAPITULO 11: Consecuencias

"Harry James Potter lo he oído. Tu sabes todo ¿no? ¿Por qué Hermione se comporta así? Me lo vas a decir ahora mismo".

"Bueno, sí se puede decir que yo le dije que viniera y que tu la seguías queriendo y bueno ella pues tomó la decisión de conquistarte..."

"¿QUE? ¿Y TU QUIEN ERES PARA DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTO Y LO QUE NO SIENTO POR ELLA A HERMIONE?".- le digo cabreado y enfadado.

"Alguien que es tú mejor amigo y el de ella".- me dice harry pacificamente, la verdad es que creo que está tan acostumbrado a mis gritos que ni se inmuta.

"Pues ahora es tu mejor amiga la que está triste e hebria porque tu le diste falsas esperanzas conmigo y que encima vete a saber donde ha ido ".- le digo un poco preocupado, la verdad es que vete a saber donde para...

"No creo que sean falsas esperanzas ya que por lo que ha pasado esta noche..."- me dice en tono serio.

"¿Es que no lo ves harry? ella vino con la esperanza de que yo me iria corriendo a sus brazos todo porque tú se lo dijiste...".- le digo ya preocupado.

"Sí yo se lo dije pero no creo que ella esté mal por eso, yo creo que está así de mal porque eres un cobarde".

" ¿Cobarde? Sí venga, ahora yo tendré la culpa de todo, yo tendré la culpa de que ella se fuera hace cuatro años...- le digo dolido la recordarlo.

"No es por eso de lo que tienes la culpa...- me dice harry poniendo una cara de: no entiendes.

"¿entonces?"...

Suena el teléfono movil de Harry...

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

"Quien hay ahí".- oigo que dicen

"TU ERES LA CULPABLE! EL ME QUIERE Y TÚ VETE A SABER QUE CLASE DE CHANTAJE O COMIDA DE COCO LE HAS HECHO!.- le digo acercándome más a ella, hecha un fúria.

"¿De que me hablas?.- me dice parvaty confusa.

" TU LE HAS METIDO TODAS ESAS COSAS PARA QUE NO ME PERDONARA!.- cuando estoydelante de ella...

PLAF!

"HERMIONE PARA!".- me dice sujetándome las manos para que no vuelva a pegarle.

"Yo no le he dicho nada..".- me dice parvaty.- "No sabes lo que dices estás hebria".- me dice, parece preocupada, pero no seguro que se divierte...

"SI QUE SE LO QUE HAGO! SUELTAME!.- le digo cabreada y llorando, ella me suelta.

"Hermione estas equivocada...".- intenta excusarse.

" Tu le has dicho que no me perdonara, tu le has dicho todo eso para que el se case contigo aún sabiendo que me ama, tu lo estás obligando a decir todas esas cosas...".- le digo llorando.

"Hermione yo no lo he obligado a nada.-me dice Parvaty llorando ¿Llorando? ¿Por qué?.

"Ahora llamaré a Ginny y ella vendrá a buscarte..." me dice mientras coge el teléfono

"¿Ginny? siento llamarte a estas horas pero hermione..."

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

" Es Ginny".- dice Harry extrañado.

" ¿A estas horas?".

"¿Si? ¿Ginny pasa algo?".- pregunta Harry preocupado.

"Si, pero no a mí".- escucho que dice mi hermana.

"Entonces ¿quien?".- le pregunta Harry.

"Ven a la madriguera, ahora..- dice Ginny.

"Pero...- y Ginny cuelga.

La verdad es que estoy intrigado y preocupado, ¿será que le habrá pasado algo a mis padres?.

"Me voy vete a acostar, ahora vuelvo".- me dice Harry.

"No, yo voy contigo".- le digo decidido.

"No creo que sea..."

"voy a venir ¿y si le ha pasado algo a mis padres?".

"Bueno como quieras, que pesado te pones.- me dice Harry.

Cuando llegamos a la madriguera vemos que Ginny está en el salón esperandonos.

"¿Que haces aquí, Ron?".- me pregunta sorprendida de verme.

"Pues pensaba que le había pasad algo a papá o a mamá...

"Pues ellos están perfectamente".

"Entonces ¿para que me has hecho venir?".- le pregunta Harry.

"Bueno la verdad es que Hermione está allí arriba y quería hablar contigo...- dice Ginny, parece incómoda puede que sea porque yo esté delante.

"Subiré a verla".- al decir esto Harry se dirije hacia las escaleras.

"Entonces vino aquí..."- le digo a mi hermana, la verdad es que quiero sacar el tema, haber si me puede decir algo.

"En realidad no, pero no sé si debería contartelo...".-me dice Ginny, dudosa.

"Dímelo".- le exijo.

"No, mejor que no te enteres, total no eres nada suyo...- me dice Ginny con rencor.

"Otra que no me entiende, ¿nadie me va a entender?.- digo ya enfadado de lo cansado que estoy de que siempre ella se la víctima, a caso ¿no recuerdan lo que sufrí?

"Te entiendo, pero debes saber perdonar, papá y mamá siempre nos enseñaron a perdonar a las personas que son importantes para nosotros, amigos, familía... ¿Por qué no le das un oportunidad? o mejor dicho ¿Por qué no te das otra oportunidad para ser feliz, tu no lo sabes pero ella vino a encomendar su error, ella se arrepiente mucho...

"Sí, lo sé se le salió de la lengua a Harry, hace un rato pero no es tan fácil ¿ tu crees que a dos días de mi boda puedo ir y decirle a parvaty que no me caso? No, no se lo merece, ella me ama, ella supo valorarme y la voy a recompensar"

"¿Recompensarla? jajaja no me hagas reír, la vas a hacer daño y te arrepentirás, Después de quizá 4 años o incluso antes te arrepentiras de este paso, de acerte daño a tí y a ella, te arrepentirás de haber perdido la mejor mejor oportunidad de tu vidad con la persona que amas, piensalo, piensa que ya no habrá otra oportunidad, el día que te cases cogerá un avión y se irá y ya no habrá otra oporunidad ya que estarás comprometido definitivamente y no la volverás a ver, ni siendo amigos ya que no podrás mirarla a lo ojos, por que sabrás lo equivocado que estabas, como ahora lo estas haciendo conmigo, no me estas mirando porque sabes que digo la verdad, piensalo no quiero ver a mi hermano casado con una persona a quien no ama arrepentido por haber sejado a la mujer de su vida.- me dice triste.

"¿Donde has aprendido a hablar asi?.- le digo intentando aparentar no darle inportancia a lo que ha dicho.

"Recuerda que por algo soy psicologa mágica" (N/A: bueno lo de magica es para especificar).

"Bueno creo que me voy, de todas maneras no pinto nada aquí...- me escuso, la verdad es que tengo ganas de llegar a casa y pensar...

"Adiós, y piensalo...".- me dice Ginny cuando estoy entrando a la chimenea.

Lo último que veo es a Harry acercandose a mi hermana...

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oo

(punto de vista de Harry)

Entro en la habitación, veo que está tumbada en la cama durmiendo, se qedó dormida mientras llegabamos, por qué todo esto tiene que pasar... todo a sido por mi culpa, si yo no le hubiera dicho nada... pero no podía dejar de intentarlo estaba seguro y sigo estando de que ellos acabaran juntos ya se darán cuenta o mejor decir que se dará cuenta. Cuando despierte hablaré con ella...

Me quedo mirandola.

Bajo las escalerass y oígo que ginny dice:

"Recuerda que por algo soy psicologa mágica"

"Bueno creo que me voy, de todas maneras no pinto nada aquí...- se despide Ron dirigiendose a la chimenea.

"Adiós, y piensalo...".- le dice Ginny, no entiendo nada y bajo totalmente las escaleras y me acerco a Ginny...

Nos sentamos en el sofá ella me cuenta todo lo que pasó en casa de Parvaty y despues abrazados nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá...

ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Me despierto, me duele mucho la cabeza, siento que me va a estallar en cualquier momento...

Me siento en la cama e intento levantarme pero me mareo y me tiro a la cama.

"Creo que bebí demasiado,nunca más".- digo

" Eso espero. Por fin despertaste, toma te traje el desayuno.- me dice entranto a la habitación Harry.-

Me siento en la cama con las piernas estiradas y pongo encima mia la bandeja.

"Tambien te he traido una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza".- me dice.

"Harry soy un imbécil" le digo llorando, no puedo aguantarme más...

"Mira Hermione, e les un cabezota y acabará dandose cuenta...".- me dice.

"No Harry, todo esto es mi culpa, encima me comporté como una estúpida, hice y dije cosas absurdas, debo ir a pedirle perdon a parvaty ella no es la culpable, pero estaba tan rabiosa que la pagué con ella...".- le arrepiento.

" Soy un estorbo, os hice daño a vosotros cuando me alejé, también a Ron y ahora tambien os hago daño, la noche que regresé me sentí la peor persona ya que me perdí todo, os dejé y fui un egoísta...

"No eres un estorbo sólo has cometido un error, y ahora te arrepientes, pero mejor tarde que nunca, me alegré mucho de que vinieras, cuando me enviaste la contestación estove feliz, volvería mi hermana, por fin le contoaría todo lo que no le puedo contar a Ron y a Ginny, que estarías conmigo y nunca me dejarías, estaríamos juntos como antes de irte...

"lo siento Harry...".- le digo llorando.

"¿Por qué? me pregunta triste al borde de las lágrimas".

"por esto y por todo: por mi culpa tu estas así triste, y sobretodo porque...

"¿Que?.- me dice abrazandome"

"Por que después de tu boda me volveré a ir lejos".- le digo llorando.

"No, Hermione yo sé que te duele, pero n ote vayas...".

"Debo irme y dejar que Ron sea feliz ya que yo no lo hice, pero te prometo que te escribiré y vendré a visitarte alguna vez, pero no quiero que llores por mí, los hombre no lloran ¿no es lo que decís siempre?.- le digo separandome de él para que me mire a los ojos, le sonrío para que se tranquilice aunque por dentro esté mal"

"Pero no cometeré ese error otra vez, no te dejaré".- añado.

"Se que no lo harás, pero verás com otodo se soluciona".-me dice.- "verás como él será feliz pero contigo, porque con ella no será feliz".

"Bueno voy a comer que tengo un hambre...".- le digo cambiando de tema..

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Bueno este capitulo no me ha gusta do mucho pero me ha gustado las palabras de Ginny a Ron y tambien la conversacion de Hermione con Harry. siento que os he decpecionado ya que habéis esperado dos semanas por el cap y no me ha quedado muy bien. que por cierto siento que en la conversacion de hermione y ron me he ido por las ramas, pero me ha gustado como ha quedado al menos a mí. tambien me quejo del titulo del capitulo no me gusta como queda ( de algo estoy de acuerdo? jajajajaaj)

Contesto los reviews:

LauWG: bueno jejejej la verdad es que draco al final no aparecerá jajajajaj esa iea ajjaaj era masoka jjajajaajaj y bueno ajjajajaaj gracias porl os halagos jajajaj de lo del beso la verdad que creo que la experiencia está en los fic que he leido así que he aprendido mucho jajajajaj y bueno yo tambien tkm jajaja tu tasmbien mas apoyado mucho y quiero decirte que me tienes pa cuando sea aunque no sea se fics jajajajaj ( que por cierto haber si hago el cap 1 ajajajaja) bueno te dejo adios. te lo dije este capitulo no me ha quedado bien. besos

PibyWeasley: jajajj la verdad es que se me saltan los colores cuand odices eso de escribir como yo jajajajaj creo que exageras jaajajaj y seguro que me has matado jajajaj porque he tardado tanto en actualizar jajajaj y sí jajaja yo tambien mataria a harry jajajaj siempre complica las cosas porbrecito jajaajj. bueno adiossssss. besosssss. hasta pronto.

Winny potter black: me alegra de que te haya gustado jajajajaaj y tambien son msi oparejas favoritas pero ajajja creo que no me saldria escribir un H/G jajajajaj solo jajajaj debo poner siemrpe como principal a R/Hr jajjaajjaj. besosss adiosssss

gaby weasley: bueno jajaj la verdad es que ron tiene un poco de razon pero tampoco tiene que ser tan cabezota, buen ola verdad es que hermione se tenía que aguantar hasta el final ya que si nó presionaba mucho a ron y eso él no le sienta bien como has visto y bueno ejejej . me alegra de que te haya gustado. hasta pronto.

Biank Radcliffe Potter: bueno jasjajaja te entiendo yo tambien me altero ajajajajajaj y bueno jajajaja yo tambien me sonroje con el beso jajajajajaaj la verdad esque no sé como salió jajjajjajjaaj y mira que no tengo experiencia... jajajajajajaja bueno querras matarme por haber tardado tanto y encima con este capitulo que no me gusta del todo. pero bueno jajejajjaj.hasta prontooo besosss.

luuluu: jajajja la verdad es que yo tambien me emocioné cuando me decicaron un capitulo jajajaaj y bueno la verdad es que Hermione se acuerda como no se va a acordar... jajajajajja y bueno espero que te haya gustado pero sigo diciendo que no me gusta el todo tanta espera para que después salga esto. bueno jejeje hablamos... adiosssss bessssosss.

I love weasleys: olaaaaaaaaaa jajajaja j primero ya se que estás como un regadera jajajajajaj lo noté ensu día jajajajajajajajaaj depsues jajaj si por finnnn despues de 10 capitulos jajajajajaj, tambien me perdí jajaaj ya ni me acordaba de lo que em decias jajajajaaj y bueno jajaja ya ves he tardado lo mio jejejejej pero bueno. tkm gracias por tus animos sobre el fic jajja en serio que me ayuda mucho, y tb tiene su merito por aguantarm en el msn. jajajjaja. adiossss

ophelia dakker: ajjajaja que quiere decir mori? jajajajjaj como me lo debo tomar: ¿bueno? o ¿malo? jajajajaj jajaja yo si que morí al ver tu review jajajaja que no se si tomarmelo bien o mal jajajajajaaj bueno jajajajbesos. adiosssss

Angelalegna: me encanta de que te haya gustado tanto el concepto, cvomo el beso, com o la discusion jajajaj en serio. besos adiossssss

Rosely: jajaja no he entendido mucho tu fic ofreces un sugerencia d eque le pase algo a hermione para que recapacite el o ella? bueno de todas maneras creo que si te refieres a Ron creo que Ginny le hace pensar un poco ¿Lo conseguirá? jajjajaaj bueno me gusta que te haya gustado. hasta pronto. besosssss

karlila: jajaja debo admitir que ron tiene un poco de razon jaajajj pero no se puede ser tan cerrado jajajajajaj pero bueno hasta pronto. besos.

kagome weasley: jjajaja la verdad es que el título de la historia puse este porque no sabía que poner y al principio no me gustaba jajajaj pero despues todo el mundo empezó a decirque que quedaba muy bien en la historia y ahora me gusta jajajajaaj. bueno jejejejej me encanta que t ehaya gustado jajajaajaja en serio. jajajajaj me he puesto colorada jajaja la verdad es que me pongo roja por nada ( a que me suena... jajajajajaajaj) bueno. hasta pronto. besos

TillyW: jajajajaja me sorprende que hayas leido la historia jajajaj recibi tu review ajajj y yo toda emocionada ya que jajajjaj me alegra de que alguien que me encanta su fic me escriba jajajajaja bueno jajaj. hasta pronto. y calro que te seguiré leyendo me encanta en serio. adiossss. besos

paulyGranger: jajaja pues aquí esta el capitulo jejejj bueno me encanta de que te haya gustado jajajjaj bueno un besote. adiossssss

UFFFFFFFF POR FIN ACABO AJAJJAAJAJAJ ME HE SORPRENDIDO MUCHO 14 REVIEWS EN ESTE CAPITULO :-O AJJAJAAJAJAJ EN SERIO QUE ME HE EMOCIONADO Y YO SALTANDO POR MI CUARTO.

Bueno os recomiendo que leais mi otro fic se llama: ¿Sola? y bueno jajajaj no sé porqué pero parece que a la gente le gusta mas el otro ya que en ese tengo mas criticas que este cuadn otenia 4 capitulos jajajaj.

bueno espero que dejeis review jajajaj adiosssss.


	12. capitulo 12: recuerdos y conversacion

**CONQUISTÁNDOTE**

Antes de leer quiero avisar de que aunque lo señale en este capítulo una parte de la historia se ve desde la perspectiva de Harry ya que he puesto un poco de H/G, a los que os gusta esta pareja espero que os guste y que no haya dejado por los suelos a esta pareja tan linda jajajaj ahora si dejo de torrarla jajajaj hasta más abajo, hasta luego

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

CAPITULO 12: Recuerdos y conversación

Harry

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Bajo por las escaleras y veo a Ginny sentada en le sofá me dirijo hacia ella, ella me mira a la cara como interrogándome con la mirada:

"Esta bien la he dejado comiendo y tenía que ducharse".- le digo intentando que mi voz no sonara triste.

"¿Damos un paseo por el jardín?".- me pregunta poniéndose de pie y agarrando mi mano.

Salimos juntos cogidos de la mano.

" Ya verás como se arreglará".- me dice, adivinando lo que me pasaba.

"La verdad que cada día que pasa creo que ese día no llegará".- le digo.

"Pues yo tengo un buen presentimiento".- me dice animándome.

"Ven, vamos a sentarnos".- le digo sentándome debajo de un arbol apoyando mi espalda en el tronco. Ella se sienta justo en frente mia de espaldas a mí, la abrazo por detrás y pone sus manos encima de las mías. pongo mi nariz en su cuello sintiendo su aroma y no puedo evitar darle un pequeño beso en el cuello, siempre que veo a alguien con mal de amores, me encanta sentirla cerca ya que pienso que soy afortunado de tener a la mujer que amo cerca y conmigo...

" ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos hicimos novios?".- me pregunta.

" Como no olvidarlo, ademas de que después tu hermano casi me mata cuando se lo dijimos, suerte de Hermione".- le digo riendo.

" Jajjajaajaj.- rie ella recordando la cara de su hermano

FLASH-BACK

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

"¿Harry para que me has traido aquí?".- pregunta Ginny.

"Te quiero decir algo de lo que llevo ocultando un año, y antes de irme de Hogwarts quiero decirtelo".

"Di"

"Hace dos años me gustó Cho Chang y bueno hace un año empecé a sentir algo diferente por otra chica se puede decir que lo que sentí por Cho fue insignificante con lo que siento ahora".- dice Harry deteniendose y mirando a Ginny a los ojos.

"¿Me estás diciendo que sientes algo por mí?.- dice Ginny sin creerselo, abriendo mucho los ojos.

"No, te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace un año, llamar algo a esto es poca cosa".- le dice Harry poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de Ginny.

"No sabes lo que me alegra de que me digas esto".- dice Ginny sonriendo.

Harry sonríe y su otra mano se posa en la cintura de ella, los dos acercan sus caras y juntan sus labios. Un beso tierno, tímido, pero lleno de sentimientos, sentimientos correspondidos, sentimientos puros. Pero todo tiene su fin y se separan

"Ginny Weasley, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?".

"Creo que no hace falta que te responda".- y ahora es Ginny quien lo besa.

Cuando llegan a la sala común cogidos de la mano hay dos reacciones:

La de Hermione levantándose y saltanto feliz y gritando: Al fin!

La de Ron primero fue abrir mucho los ojos, después su cara pasa de color rojo y mirando a Harry dice:

"¿Estáis juntos?".- ellos asienten con la cabeza.

" Potter, lo has echo sin mi consentimiento y además no me dijiste nada".- dice acercándose a Harry apretando los puños.

" Ron, tranquilo, es tu mejor amigo sabes que no le va a hacer nada a tu hermana".- dice Hermione poniendose delante de Harry y acercándose a Ron.

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

"Si alguien es capaz de controlar a tu hermano esa es Hermione.- le digo triste.

"No hablemos de ellos, que no quiero verte triste".- me dice colocándose de rodillas en el cesped mirándome a los ojos.

"Mañana nos casamos, ¿estás nervioso?".- me pregunta Ginny.

"Por que tendría que estarlo, ¿acaso debo pensar que me diras que no?".- le digo jugando.

" Estás nervioso".- me dice riendose de mí.

"Bueno si, pero no me digas que tú no lo estás".- le digo

"Si un poco".- admite.

"Hola ¿interrumpo algo?".- dice Hermione

"No, nada".- dice Ginny y añade: "¿Estás bien?".

"Sí, vengo a avisar de que voy a disculparme con Parvaty y también con Ron".- dice triste y añade: Bueno me voy que se hace tarde.

"Suerte".- le gritamos Ginny y yo mientras se aleja. ella ante eso se gira y nos hace un seña entrando a la casa.

"¿Sabes? al ver a tu hermano y a Hermione así, me recuerda la suerte que tengo al tenerte a mi lado".- le digo

"Te quiero".- me dice y después me besa.

"Yo también".- le confieso al separarme un poco de su labios, pero los vuelvo a juntar.

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

"¡A casa de Parvaty!".- digo con decisión

Y caigo en el suelo donde ayer mismo estuve.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?".- pregunto alto.

"Hola".- me saluda.- "¿que haces aquí?".- me pregunta extrañada.

"Vengo porque quiero hablar contigo".- le digo.- "¿Estás ocupada?

"No, ven sientate y hablamos".- me dice sentandose en el sofá.

"¿De que quieres hablar?.- me pregunta parvaty.

"Seguro que lo sabes...- le digo, ya que es obvio.

"Te debo un disculpa".- le digo arrepentida.

"Si es por lo de anoche, no te preocupes, me diste un buen susto te ví tan mal...".- me dice sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa se ha ido cuando ha dicho que me veía mal.

"No es de eso".- le digo.

"¿No?".- pregunta extrañada,

"Bueno de eso también, pero con más motivo la otra".- le digo

"Quiero pedirte perdón por ser una egoísta, por no pensar en tus sentimientos cuando yo vine".- le digo triste.

"La verdad no sé que decirte".- me dice, noto que lo ha dicho en un tono triste.

"No hace falta que digas nada, yo vine aquí para conquistar a Ron, sin darle importancia a lo que sentías tu y lo que sentía él, fui una egoísta y me cegué, no quiero que me perdones sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho y que estoy pagando este error que he cometido, siento haber pensado que tú pusieras a Ron en mi contra, siento haber venido a estropearlo todo, y lo que más me duele es que todo esto que hice no ha servido de nada, ya ni he conseguido su perdon ni su amistad".- le confieso llorando.

"Hermione, aunque me cueste decirlo si que ha servido, él te quiere".- me dice llorando.

"No, Parvaty porque si él me quisiera de verdad, no estaría tan decidido a casarse, de todas maneras no quiero hablar de él, después lo aclararé con él".-

"Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa".- añado

"¿El que?."

"Que lo hagas feliz, yo cometí un error y lo estoy pagando, y sé que estarás pensando ¿para que me dice esto si mañana la volveré a ver en la boda de Harry, pero te lo digo porque seguramente será esta la última vez que hablemos a solas y mañana será la última que hablemos"

"¿Por qué?".- me pregunta.

"Bueno el día de vuestra boda, vuelvo a Francia".- le digo

"Hermione, de verdad que lo siento".- me dice triste.

"No, no debes sentirlo, es algo que me he buscado yo misma".- le digo llorando.- creo que debo irme todavía me queda una conversación pendiente".- añado levantandome.

"Creo que será mejor despedirme de ti ahora y no mañana".- me dice parvaty levantadose y me abraza.

"Hazlo feliz".- le susurro mientras me abraza.

"Lo quieres mucho ¿no?".- me pregunta susurrando.

"¿Hace falta que te conteste?".- le digo llorando.

"No, quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún rencor a lo mejor en tu lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, en el fondo somos parecidas, las dos enamorada del mismo chico".- me confiesa también llorando.

"Pero con una diferencia, yo no supe aprovechar la oportunidad que tuve hace años y tu sí, y gracías ahora me siento todavía peor ya que hehecho daño a una persona maravillosa".- le digo aflojando el abrazo.- Ahora si debo irme.- añado acercándome a la chimenea y entrando en ella.

"Adiós".- digo mientras me quito las lágrimas que caen de mis ojos y rebalan por mi mejilla de que ojos con la mano.

Respiro hondo y digo:

"A casa de Harry y Ron"

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Bueno perdon por la demora, porque ya me pasé ¡¡dos semanas! puffff espero que haya valido la pena ( aunque no creo) seguro que ahora mismo me estáis matando, después de pensarlo 5 minutos ( y creedme que es verdad) he decidido acabar el capitulo aquí, se que es corto y últimamente son cortos lo sé pero es que tengo que acabarlos intrigantes porque si no me arriesgo a que no me escribáis reviews así que lo siento sé que mas de una me esta matando doble tanto por cómo lo he dejado como por que es corto jajajaj ( no digo nombres, LauWG uyyyyyyy lo he dicho jajajajaja ooU jajajaajjaaj XDDDDDDDD) bueno también hay otra justificación por ser corto y es lo siguiente: La verdad es que si pongo la conversación de Ron aquí el siguiente va a ser corto, y así si la pongo en el proximo capitulo será mas largo ya que habrá: la conversacion con Ron y al fin La boda de Harry y Ginny. Tambien tengo que comentar otra cosa alguien me pidió que escribiera H/G y bueno la verdad es que aquí he puesto un poco y debo decir que estoy contenta porque no me ha quedado mal (al fin algo de lo que estoy orgullosa) y tenía miedo de hacerlo ya que no sabía si me iba a salir bien o no porque la verdad sólo se me ocurren historias sobre R/Hr lo siento si a los que les gustan H/G les ofende y no les ha gustado el cacho de romance entre ellos pero he hecho lo que he podido para que quedara bien.

Bueno despues de esta torrada (charla o parrafada) que he escrito ( que la misma persona de allí arriba debe decir: y porque en vez de escribir tanto comentario escribes mas historia ajjajaajajaj) jajaa y jajajja como dirian mis amigos del cole (Lorooooooooooo!) jajajja y los que me conocen pues sabran que hablo por los codos y que sois uin pesada y bueno lo del comentario sobre la parrada jajaja creo que ella no será la única jajajajaj bueno, ahora os dejo contestando los reviews:

Ophelia dakker: jeej la verdad es que si hacen cosas muy raras jejejjeeje bueno jeje espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que comentes en este. besos. adiosss

Winny potter black: la verdad es que me da pena herms pero bueno y la verdad es que todavia el cegaton de ronnie no ve así que a esperar lo siento jejejej y bueno jajaa no em felicites de eso que soy buena escritora jaja que se me salen los colores jajajaja y bueno em alegra de que te guste como escribo espero que te haya gustado este tambien y que comentes. besos. adiosssss

Principita: la verdad es que ultimamente lso capitulos son cortitos. bueno em alegra que te guste la historia, espero que te haya gustado el capituloy espero que comentes. besos adiossssss.

LauWG: ola wapa! jajajaja bueno jejjeej je me alegra de que te gustara el anterior capitulo y espero que este te haya gustado aunque ha sido cortito jajajj siempre que miro lo que ocupa mi fic pienso en ti jjajjaajjaaj weno jajajaja haber si nos vemos por msn ajajajajaj. muchos besotes TKM. adiossssssss

Karlila: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno jejej lo siento ya que en el review me pusiste que ojala que lo pusiera pronto y he tardado 2 semans :-o jajajaj y bueno yo tambien creo que son cerrados aunque no tenga experiencia jajajaja pero basta ver a mis amigos jajjaajaj. bueno espero que te haya gustado. adiosssss

Biank radcliffe: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajja se te saltaron las lagrimas? puffff y mira que yo soy sentimental ( no quiero que pienses que me rio de ti) sólo que em sorprende que haya alguien mas sensible que yo o igual jajajajaja bueno jeje me alegra de que te gusta el cap anterior y esper oqeu te guste este. besos. adiossssss

angelalegna: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno jeje la verdad es que me gusto la pelea jajaajaja ( ke masokista) jajaj pero bueno a lo de reflejarme en dos maenras de expresarlo lo sé y es lo que he hecho durante un par de capitulos pero a veces me veo con la necesidad de enseñar que no sólo sufren 2 personas ( hermione y Ron) si nó que tambien parvaty y Harry y buen oen este capitulo he puesto lo de harry porque me pidieron H/G así que... jajaja jpero bueno . espero que te guste este capitulo. adiossssss

Gaby Weasley: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la verdad es que se comporto como una estupida y en este capitulo lo ha admitido y bueno jeej en este capitulo ha habido H/G y conversacion con parvaty la de ron la hice esperar un poco jejejeje ( que mala soy, si eso em lo hicieran a mi me daria una rabia...) espero que te guste este capitulo. besos. adiosssss

LunaPotter1: olaaaaaaaaaaa puffffffff eso de tener 2 semanas sin internet es un suicidio al menos para mí no puedo vivir sin mi adorado ordenador jajajajja. bueno espero que te haya gustad oeste capitulo. adiossssss. besos

Pibyweasley: olaaaaaaaaaaa jejeje pues si en el otro me kerias mandar un bomba jajajajaj pufffffffffff ahora que querias hacer? jajajjaajjaja bueno jejejej jes que me he pasado jajaja bueno espero que haya valido la pena jajajajajaja aunque no creo como dije allí arriba. bueno jejeje espero que te haya gustado y haber si hablamos por msn jajajajj que tengo alguna que otra cosa que contar sobre akellas ajajajajaj. besos adiosssssss.

Rosely: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi niñaaaa jajajaja ( siento si te ofende quer te llamo así jajajaj ya que no nos conocemos mucho pero me salio del alma) jajajaja buen ome alegra de que te guste mi historia. esper otque te haya gustado. besosss adiossss

LuuLuu: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa weno jajjaa la verdad es que queda un poco todavia jajajajaja tendrás que esperar. besos adiosss. espero que te haya gustado el cap

kagome weasley: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me alegra de que te guste jejejej cuadn otenga un ratito libre sin examenes lo leeré vale? adiosssss. besosss. espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. adiossss

OLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUENO ESOTY MUY CONTENTA JAJAJAJ POR LSO REVIEWS ESPERO QUE EN ESTE TB. OS KIEROOOOOOOOOO ADIOSSSSSS

por cierto si a alguien le gusta Zelda pasense a leer un fic de un amigo mío: su usuario es Mikav okis? ( es que si no lo digo me mata) jajajaaj adiosssssssss.


	13. capitulo 13: Conversación, boda

Holaaaaaaa! bueno jejeje no se si os acordaréis de mí pero soy cervatilla pero llamadme toñy... jajajajajaj bueno espero qeu no os hayais olvidado de mí lo siento! bueno quiero decir qeu esta capitulo si que es largo y que creo que me salió aburrido creo que tiene algun defecto mas jajaj pero que no voy a decir... bueno jejej este capitulo os lo dedico a vosotros! pero tambien especialmente a mi revisionista Sergio conocico tambien como "Spider" jajajajaj que bueno jejeje me aguanta en clase todos los dias jajajaja y que lee mis historias en clase... bueno jejeje tkmmmmmmmm jajajajajaaj y tb a vosotrossssssssss. ahora si que os dejo con el cap:

CAPITULO 13: conversación, boda y alguna despedida.

Respiro hondo y digo:

"A casa de Harry y Ron"

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo-oooo-ooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-ooooo-oooo-oooo-

FLASH BACK

"¿Recompensarla? jajaja no me hagas reír, la vas a hacer daño y te arrepentirás, Después de quizá 4 años o incluso antes te arrepentiras de este paso, de acerte daño a tí y a ella, te arrepentirás de haber perdido la mejor mejor oportunidad de tu vidad con la persona que amas, piensalo, piensa que ya no habrá otra oportunidad, el día que te cases cogerá un avión y se irá y ya no habrá otra oporunidad ya que estarás comprometido definitivamente y no la volverás a ver, ni siendo amigos ya que no podrás mirarla a lo ojos, por que sabrás lo equivocado que estabas, como ahora lo estas haciendo conmigo, no me estas mirando porque sabes que digo la verdad, piensalo no quiero ver a mi hermano casado con una persona a quien no ama arrepentido por haber sejado a la mujer de su vida.- me dice triste.

"¿Donde has aprendido a hablar asi?.- le digo intentando aparentar no darle inportancia a lo que ha dicho.

"Recuerda que por algo soy psicologa mágica" (N/A: bueno lo de magica es para especificar).

"Bueno creo que me voy, de todas maneras no pinto nada aquí...- me escuso, la verdad es que tengo ganas de llegar a casa y pensar...

"Adiós, y piensalo...".- me dice Ginny cuando estoy entrando a la chimenea.

Sólo puedo pensar en esa conversación, tumbado en mi cama, con ese recuerdo, pensando y meditando, también pensando es sus labios, esa noche en la que ella estaba hebria y las demás (cuando nosotros estábamos juntos), todos los momentos con ella hasta cuando regresó, con ese camisón, con ese cambio, todo... No puedo olvidarla, pero tampoco puedo olvidar el daño que me hizo, cuando me dejó, cuando la llamé por teléfono y ahora vino otra vez a conquistarme, siento rabia porque lo haya hecho ¿soy tan débil? sí, por que caí en su juego, al final ella consiguió besarme, consiguió que temblara con sólo mirarla y tenerla cerca, pensaba que estaba superado, pero que va, Harry y Ginny tienen razón, pero no puedo, Parvaty ha hecho mucho por mí y se que con ella seré feliz, me dará tranquilidad, con ella no me he peleado, sólo cuando Hermione vino, pero nosotros nos compenetramos muy bien, puede ser que no la ame pero ella me ama y yo la quiero mucho y tengo la esperanza de que ese sentimiento se convierta en amor...

Tenía tanta tranquilidad, estaba empezando a quererla como quería y justo apareció ella, siento rabia porque me ha quitado esa tranquilidad que sentía al estar con Parvaty, pensaba en ella eso está claro pero poco a poco ya no tenía estos pensamientos que han vuelto cuando ella ha regresado.

Vuelvo a recodar eso besos..., esa confianza, ese coqueteo, todo de ella... me vuelve loco pero tengo que ser fuerte, ella me dejó y lo más lógico es que ella pague, cómo se atrevió a pensar que yo la aceptaría cuando volviera, No, ha conseguido lo que quería atención, pero no conseguirá nada más, yo me casaré con Parvaty y seré feliz, ella no aprovechó su oportunidad y Parvaty sí, así que me casaré y seré un hombre casado con una mujer buena, que siempre me quiso y ojalá que yo logre quererla como ella me quiere a mí.

Un estruendo se oye en el salón, debe ser Harry por eso ni me levanto sigo en mi posición, tumbado con los ojos cerrados...

Harry toca la puerta, ¿que raro no, harry nunca ha hecho eso, hay demasiada confianza.

Abre la puerta y la cierra.

Siento que me mira y no me dice nada, abro los ojos y me sorprendo no es Harry, si no ella...

La que siempre está en mi mente, la que desde que volvió removió todo, la que dio intranquilidad a mi vida desde que volvió, con quien justamente estaba pensado antes de que ella interrumpiera mis pensamientos y al verla vuelven con más violencia, mi corazón empieza a latir fuerte y a la vez destrozandose en pedazos al recordar todo lo que hizo y ha hecho y está haciendo, también siento rabia, rabia porque pensara que fuera debil, rabia porque me dejó, rabia por como me trató y me trata y sobretodo rabía por su presencia durante estas semanas.

Siento todo eso mientras la miro a los ojos y sé que ella siente lo que pienso siempre estuvimos conectados de alguna manera, pero no ha bajado la cabeza, ¿acaso no tiene remordimientos? pero veo como sus ojos brillan, reteniendo lágrimas hasta que las lágrimas pueden más que sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos color miel, como me gustaría decirle que no llorara, y que yo estaré a su lado, pero no, ella se lo buscó, Ron no tienes que ser débil, se fuerte, ella no lo supo aprovechar ¿no? pues ahora que se aguante...

"Lo siento".- me susurra llorando, el corazón se me está haciendo trizas, no sé cuanto voy a poder disimular estas ganas que tengo de abrazarla y decirle la perdono, y a la vez de gritarle y decirle que es demasiado tarde para perdonar...

"¿Ahora lo haces?".- al final me ha salido la segunda opción, la verdad es que no sé porque ¿puede que sea orgullo, o tal vez sea porque yo ya estoy atado a un futuro que será feliz y lleno de tranquilidad...

"Sé que es demasiado tarde, y que no me perdonarás, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho, fui un imbécil al dejarte, fui una tonta por no regresar antes, y fui una tonta por venir aquí como si nada hubiera pasado y tratar de conquistarte sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Parvaty y los tuyos..."- me dice sincera y llorando.

"Pues..."- empiezo a decir, pero ella me interrumpe.

"Espera que acabe".- me dice sentandose en la cama y me mira, yo asiento con la cabeza.

"Cuando recibí la carta donde Harry me decía que se casaba me entró miedo, miedo de volver, y cuando ví que tú te casabas al día siguiente, me sorprendí, me dije que fui una tonta y que tenía que recuperarte, estaba convencida de que me querías ya que harry me lo dijo, yo sentía en mi corazón que tú todavía pensabas en mí, que él tenía razón, que suspirabas por mí, pero me equivoqué, ahora me doy cuenta, como dije decidí conquistarte ¿y como hacerlo? pues cambiar, sabía que te habías decepcionado de la Hermione de siempre, ¿porque no una nueva? todo lo contrario a la anterior: fuerte, decidida, vestirse de manera provocativa para atraer a cualquier chico... Por eso le pedí ayuda a mi amiga, ella me aconsejó cambiarme de ropa, y todo lo demás, estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir tu amor, tu atención, y creo que al menos conseguí tu atención, cuando volví y te vi me pareció un sueño y la verdad es que lo primero que pensé y que hasta hoy no lo he descifrado es: como le hice tanto daño a la mejor persona del mundo..."- me explica ella, y me sonrojo por lo que dice.

"... Después aproveché las clases para abrazarte, para sentirte un poco más cerca, de verdad que lo siento, fui y soy un egoísta por volver y solo pensar en mis sentimientos, sólo mirar por mí misma, ahora me siento la peor persona del mundo, le he hecho daño a Parvaty, me he hecho daño a mí y sobretodo te he hecho daño a ti.. Me dije que si no lo conseguía pues mala suerte al menos hice todo lo que pude, pero la verdad es que no debería haber vuelto y interponerme en vuestras vidas".- finaliza Hermione bajando la cabeza, y rompiendo nuestra conexión.

"Te perdono, no olvidaré, pero si quieres que te sea sincero, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, cuando me dijiste que me dejabas y supe que te ibas con Victor Krum tuve la tentación de ir, mi primer pensamiento fue hacerme famoso, ser la persona más rica del mundo, ya que no entendía que era que lo que yo no te daba y sólo podía ser eso, sentí una rabia y todavía la siento por que tú me dejaras y ahora porque tú vieneras aquí cuando todo marchaba bien, Hermione yo te quiero pero piensa que me hiciste mucho daño y ahora que habías conseguido establecer mi vida tú apareces de la nada, no puedo hacerlo, y sí conseguiste mi atención, pero mi corazón pertenecia a otra, pertenece a otra, espero lo comprendas.- miento, no puedo decir que la amo, sería confundir más las cosas, además de que está parvaty puede que no la ame pero la quiero mucho y no puedo dejarla y sé que a su lado seré feliz, me da tranquilidad..."- me gustaría decirte que siguieramos siendo amigos, pero sé lo que sientes y te haría mucho más daño.

"Sí, me tengo que ir que ya es tarde y mañana está la boda y hay que madrugar".- me dice.

"Gracias".- le digo.

"¿Por qué?".- me pregunta extrañada volviendo su cara para verme.

"Por aclararme todo esto, tenía muchas dudas y ahora las has aclarado".

"La verdad es que si no lo hacía me moria por dentro. adiós."- dice mientras camina para salir de la habitación.

"Por cierto, no bebas nunca más, por tu seguridad y por la de los demás, si eres terca de por sí, imaginate cuando estás hebria".- le digo sonriendo para romper la tensión, y ella me devuelve una sonrisa de melancolía.

"Lo tendré en cuenta".- dice antes de salir de la habitación, oigo pasos, una palabras y un estruendo: se ha ido.

Me tumbo otra vez en la cama y se me escapa un lágrima...

Mis pies tocan el suelo, ya he llegado, me dirijo con la cabeza baja hacia mi habitación, arrastrando mis pies...

"¿Hermione estas bien?".- me pregunta Harry.

"Sí, se me pasará".- le digo alzando la cabeza y mirandole a los ojos, ve que lloro y me abraza fuerte.

"Me voy a descansar, y tu también deberías mañana te casas".- le digo intentado forzar una sonrisa, para que se quede tranquilo.

"Aunque estés mal, siempre intentando dar animos a los demas..."-me dice harry.

"¿Y Ginny?".- le pregunto.

"Te está esperando en tu habitación, yo ya me iba a casa..."

"Vale"

"¿esta bien? ¿sabe que te vas?".- me pregunta.

"No se lo digas por favor..."- le suplico.

"Si esa es tu decisión... hasta mañana".- dice harry suspirando.

"Hasta mañana".- y me dirijo hacia mi habitación.

Cuando entro veo a Ginny tumbada en mi cama mirandome, se sienta y me pide que le cuente la conversación, lo hago y no puedo disimular mi temblor de voz y mis lágrimas, ella me abraza y me dice que descanse y se va...

Me pongo el pijama y me meto en la cama, abrazo un cojín que tengo de adorno, como si fuera mi muñeco de dormir, hace tiempo que no dormía con muñeco o con algo abrazado, pero la verdad es que consuela, y siempre de pequeña cuando estaba triste me abrazaba a algo y lloraba y lloraba como lo hago ahora...

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo-oooo-ooo-oooo-ooo-ooo

"Hermione despierta tengo que arreglarme y tú también".

"Ya me levanto".- le digo con voz apagada y para nada dormida.

"Hermione que cara, ¿no has dormido esta noche?".- me pregunta mientras me siento en mi cama.

"Ni un minuto, ves y empieza a arreglarte, ahora mismo voy".- le digo empujándola hacia la puerta y cerrando la puerta delante mía.

Me miro en el espejo del tocador, estoy horrible, mis ojos estan muy rojos, y tengo unas ojeras grandes y gruesas de no dormir y de llorar, Hermione Granger tendrías que estar contenta, tus dos mejores amigos se van a casar en unas horas... Saco del cajón justo debajo del espejo y saco mi varita, murmuro unas palabras y mis ojeras se van, todavía tengo los ojos rojos e inchados pero se me pasará...

Me arreglo con mi ropa normal de todos los dias ya que hasta que no sea hora de irme no me vestiré ya que si no me mancharé. Me voy donde está Ginny y cuando entro veo que está acabando de maquillarla Fleur.

"Cuando acabe con ella la próxima eres tú hermione".- me informa Fleur.

"Y después de que yo peine a Ginny va la madrina..."- informa también Angelina

"Enseñanos tu vestido para ir pensando.."- dice katie.

Me voy a mi cuarto y lo observo, azul, azul como el mar, azul como el cielo, azul como sus ojos... María decidió ese color de vestido, por que pensaba que iría del brazo de Ron en la boda, que cuando él terminara de llevar a Ginny al altar, él se sentaría a mi lado y me daría la mano, pero todo no es de color de rosa, no todo acaba feliz... suspiro y me limpio las lágrimas que han caido, me dirijo hacia la habitación con el vestido...

"Azul..."- susurra fleur pensando, supongo que como me tiene que maquillar... giro mi vista hacia Ginny que ya está maquillada, me mira melancólica, ella siempre me decía que Ron y yo eramos la pareja perfecta... cuanto se equivocaba...

"Ya sé, ven..."

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo

"Hermanita ya estoy aquí para llevarte al altar".- digo anunciando mi llegada a la habitación, creo que me a salido el tono demasiado alegre, será porque estoy haciendo el esfuerzo para sonar así, no quiero amargar el día de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo.-" Guau, estás preciosa".- añado.

"Gracías, el padrino también va muy guapo".- le digo sonriendo.

"Bueno todavía es pronto para bajar al jardín, así que habrá que quedarse aquí".- digo sentándome al lado de mi hermana.

"¿Como va todo por allá abajo?".- me pregunta.

"Bueno la verdad es que no lo sé porque me vine directo hacia aquí, pero me encontre a mamá en el pasillo y estaba bastante estresada".- le explico.

"¿Los has pensado?".- me pregunta de la nada, sé a lo que se refiere sabía que lo preguntaría pero tenía la ligera esperanza de que no lo preguntaría.

"¿El que?".- intento hacerme el desentendido.

"Ronald Weasley..."- empieza a recriminarme, como lo hace mamá siempre que me regaña...

"Sí, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche ¿contenta?".- le digo empezando a cabrearme.-"Ademas no sé porque preguntas si total seguro que hermione te ha contado la conversación de anoche".

"Sí, me la ha contado, y debo decir que ella ha pasado la misma nochecita que tu, tendrías que haber visto su cara esta mañana..."- me dice.

"Me da igual Ginny, yo sé que le duele, por eso mismo no le dije que fueramos amigos, pero no puedo, Parvaty... ella me ama y yo también la quiero mucho, estoy cansado de repetirlo".

"Pero no la amas".- le digo.

"Eso es problema mío, no te metas".- le digo cabreado.

"Claro, no me puedo meter, pero si yo ahora estuviera apunto de casarme con otro chico y estuviera enamorada de Harry, te meterías".

"Venga chicos podéis bajar".- dice entrando mamá.

"Bueno Ginny, no hablemos más de eso, tienes que estar feliz, te vas a casar".

"Sí".- dice enredando su brazo con el mío.

Estamos ya delante del altar sólo falta que empiece la música para avanzar hacia él, miro a Harry tiene cara de enamorado, sonrío al ver su cara, veo que gira su cabeza y veo que le dice algo a... Hermione no me había dado cuenta, vamos acercandonos y todavía la veo con mas claridad, con un vestido azul cielo palido, con ligero maquillaje y su cabello ondulado suelto, por debajo de sus hombros, pero no enmarañado, ya que antes lo llevaba liso, me gusta su pelo rizado, que hablo, ella se ve bonita con todo, siento nostalgia, si ahora yo no me casaba, yo estaría del brazo de ella y la gente se fijaría en que ella lleva el vestido conjuntado con mis ojos, que coincidencia ¿no, pero ya no me sorprende nada, seguro que ella y su amiga eligieron ese vestido por que se esperaban que yo fuera con ella de la mano hoy, siento rabia, un poco de rabia porque se veía tan segura de poder conseguirme, como si fuera un objeto, pero también me siento alagado, y no es para menos...

Ya hemos llegado al altar abrazo a mi mejor amigo a mi hermano y le digo: cuidala bien.

Nos separamos y nos sonreímos, me dirijo al lado de Hermione ya que los padrinos debemos estar juntos a un lado, me voy acercando y veo que a Hermione se le escapa una lágrima... puede que emocionada de que nos echaba de menos cuando estaba allí, por que estoy seguro que ella nos echaba de menos...

Dumbledore hace silencio:

"La verdad es que no se que estoy haciendo aquí ya que esto no lo he hecho nunca, pero Harry me pidió un favor y bueno tengo que hacerselo, aunque sólo con firmar ya estáis casados, pero el quería que yo hiciera la ceremonia así que al grano..."

"Ginevra weasley, ¿aceptas como esposo a Harry James Potter?"

"Si"

"Harry James potter, ¿tú también?".- sonrío jejej Dumbledore como siempre bromista, aunque en el colegio pareciera serio cuando salimos nos sorprendió realmente...

"Yo también pero la acepto a ella, no a mí mismo".- hago un pequeña carcajada a todo eso (N/A: ya lo sé jaja quedó muy mal una sobrada jajajajaja), mientras me giro y veo como Hermione también ríe ella se gira y nuestras miradas se encuentran, ella baja la cabeza y mira hacia el otro lado, yo después también hago lo mismo.

"Los anillos".- dice Dumbledore.- todo el mundo voltea a verme y yo me acerco hacia el altar y dejo una cajita en la mesa. y me vuelvo a mi sitio.

Se colocan los anillos y Dumbledore dice:

"Os presento a la familia Potter. Harry puedes besar a la novia".

Harry se acerca a Ginny y la besa, me giro a ver a Hermione, está llorando, llora emocionada siempre ha sido muy sentimental para la bodas recuerdo que en la boda de Bill...

FLASH - BACK

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo

"Hermione no llores".- le dije.

"Es que no lo he podido evitar es tan bonito..."

"Sí, si que lo es, algun día yo seré Bill y tu serás Fleur, pero seguro que estarás más guapa.- le digo colocándome enfrente suya y quitándole las lágrimas..."

"No pensabas lo mismo en cuarto curso..."- me dice sonriendo.

"Los gustos y al gente cambia".- le digo antes de besarla.

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo

Y tanto que la gente cambiaba...

Veo que la gente se dirige donde se va ha hacer la comida y me dirijo hacia el montón donde esta toda la gente felicitando a Ginny y Harry.

"Felicidades!".- le digo abrazando a mi hermana, veo como Hermione abraza a Harry.

"Felicidades Harry, espero que cuides a mi hermanita!".- le digo abrazandolo, Hermione mientras abraza a Ginny emocionada.

"Claro que si, por cierto..."- empieza a decir Harry.- "espero que no te sepa mal, pero le he pedido a Hermione que haga el discurso del Brindis, por mi parte y tu harás el brindis por parte de Ginny".

(N/A: bueno creo qeu no ha kedado claro por parte de cada uno tiene que haber un familiar o alguien quien haga el brindis).

"No no pasa nada, es normal es como tu hermana, lo entiendo".- le digo.- "vamos a comer..."

Durante la comida estuvo muy bien nos sentamos los padrinos y nuestra pareja, los novios y los padres en un mesa y los demás por diferentes mesas de grupo, por allá mis hermanos, por el otro Lupin con Dumbledore, etc...

Llego el momento del Brindis.

"Bueno llego el momento del Brindis, hermanito... tu primero".- anuncia y se dirige a mi, Ginny.

"Estoy muy contento de que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo se hayan casado, debo decir que al principio no me gustó mucho la idea, pero alguien me hizo entrar en razón..."- en ese momento miro a Hermione y ella me mira sonriendo melancólica igual que yo.-"...y la verdad que menos mal, cualquiera los separaba ahora, tendría a todo el mundo en mi contra. Por mi hermana consentida y también por mi hermano, mi compañero".- finalizo.

"Ahora le toca a Hermione".- dice Harry.

"Mientras esperábamos que Ginny bajara, Harry me ha dicho que tendría que decir mi discurso, la verdad es que no sé que decir, hay tantas cosas que siento... pero mientras veía la ceremonia han venido ideas y momentos en los que pasamos juntos... Me acuerdo en primer año cuando harry y Ron me salvaron de ese troll y se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos, después en segundo año entró Ginny a Hogwarts, me acuerdo que se escondia y se avergonzaba cuando veía a Harry, en quinto curso fue cuando Ginny formó parte del trío de Hogwarts, se convirtió como en un cuarteto, siempre estábamos juntos, la verdad es que fue un alivio que Ginny se metiera en el "grupo", ya que había cosas de chicas que no les podia contar a Harry o a Ron, después de salir todos de Hogwarts, seguíamos estando unidos pero yo por circunstancias me separé y me fui a Francia, la verdad es que cuando recibí la carta de Harry decidí volver, y cuando llegué me sentí extraña ya que todo había cambiado, pero una cosa no había cambiado, el amor entre ellos, eso era lo único que seguía intacto, después de todo el sufirmiento de ambos, tanto Ginny por esperar a Harry, y el de Harry ya sabéis el por qué, pero ni eso pudo con su amor, a veces una historia de amor acaba mal y otras bien, pero esta ha acabado como tenía que ser. Absolutamente bien. Por eso brindo por vosotros y por todas aquellas personas que son felices con las personas que aman".

Hermione alzó la copa mirando hacia Harry y Ginny pero despues me mira, yo también la miraba bebiamos del liquido de nuestras copas mientras nos veíamos, perdiendome en sus ojos que brillaban a causa de aguantarse las lágrimas porque lo sé, se está aguantando, la conozco tanto...

Seguimos conversando y llega el momento de bailar...

Veo como Ginny y Harry empiezan a bailar juntos, un bals, bailan muy bien ahora me toca a mí, miro a Hermione al lado mía y le tiendo la mano, nos ponemos no a mucha distancia de Harry y Ginny y empezamos a bailar...

Y vuelvo a sentir ese contacto, mi mano en su cintura y la otra con la suya, tiemblo, me estremezco con cada roze de su vestido, ¿por que me hace sentir tantas cosas, después de todo? no pienses eso, mañana te casas... haz algo para no tener esos pensamientos...

"Bonito discurso".- le digo mientras bailamos.

"Gracias, me salió del alma, no lo tenia planeado".- me explica.

"Pues no lo parecía..."- estupida conversación ¿no? pero no se me ocurria nada, el baile se acaba y ahora me toca bailar con Ginny...

Veo que Ginny y Harry se acercan a nosotros.

"Señorita, me concede este baile".- dice harry bromista haciendo una reverencia y tendiendole la mano.

"Claro..."- dice Hermione riendo y se alejan un poco de nosotros.

"Conmigo no ha hecho eso".- dice Ginny haciendose la enojada.

"No te preocupes yo lo hago", He visto que usted es la chica más hermosa que hay en esta fiesta, ¿me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?.- le digo bromeando y haciendo un reverencia como Harry.

"Encantada, aunque creo que hay alguien más que capta su atención, caballero".- dice Ginny bromeando, pero haciendo dañor a la vez... como me duelen esas indirectas o directas.

"Ginny..."- la regaño mientras bailamos.

"Yo no he dicho nada".- intenta hacerse la inocente.

"Pues no digas nada".- le digo cansado.

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo

"Muy bonito el discurso que has hecho".- me dice Harry.

"No me hables de discurso, que las únicas palabras que hemos cruzado Ron y yo bailando ha sido sobre el discurso..."- le digo cansada.

"Vale, ¿cuando te vas?".- me pregunta.

"Pensaba no decirle la hora a nadie pero... me voy mañana por la mañana, así que después de esto me voy a dormir y acabar de recoger mis cosas..."- le explico.

"¿Nada puede hacer que te quedes?".- me pregunta Harry triste.

"Sabes que sí..."- le digo y mira hacia Ron y Ginny.- "pero sabes que no ocurrirá".- añado triste.

"Hermione lo siento tanto..."- se disculpa Harry, la música ya ha parado.

"Harry no tienes porque desculparte..."- le digo abrazandolo y soltando unas lágrimas.

"Como te dije cuando tuvimos esa conversación, te hecharé de menos..."-me confiesa.

"Lo sé y yo también lo haré pero como dije vendré a verte alguna vez..."- le digo.

"Bueno creo que ya ha acabado la música y la gente nos está mirando..."- me dice Harry.

Nos dirijimos hacia donde está Ginny y los demás, mientras nos acercamos aplauden.

Suena una musica más rítmica y casi todo el mundo se pone a bailar:

Veo que parvaty intenta sacar a bailar a Ron y todo el mundo baila, es el momento idoneo para despedirme y salir sin que nadie me vea.

"Creo que llegó el momento de la despedida..."- les digo volviendo a llorar, Ginny me abraza y las dos lloramos mientras nos abrazamos...

"Te hecharé de menos..."- me confiesa.

"Y yo también, cuida de Harry ¿vale?".

"Claro".

"Y no os paséis toda la noche en vela que mañana tenéis boda".- bromeo, pero cuando llego a la parte de que tienen boda mi tono cambia, ella me mira apenada por mi tristeza pero a la vez sigue teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas por lo que he dicho.

"Harry".- le digo volviendolo a abrazar.

"Puedo volver a hablar con él..."- me dice esperanzado.

"No, sabes que no resultará..."- le digo separandome del abrazo.

"Os vendré a ver y espero qeu vosotros también vengais a mi casa, siempre estará abierta..."- les digo mirandolos.

"Vendremos..."

"Adios..."

Y me dirijo hacia las escaleras...

Estoy arreglando los últimos detalles para acabar la maleta...

Toc, toc.- alguien llama a la puerta.

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Bueno al fin después de 1 mes (por dios estoy bien preparada para los reviews bomba que voy a recibir) está el capitulo 13. perdonad mi tardanza pero con los exámenes... Bueno para recompenzaros os pondré unos adelantos, bueno mas bien adelantos no sinó que os diré mas o menos lo que pasará.

Hermione y Ron se despiden (el de la puerta es él seguro que lo sabíais).

La boda de Ron y Parvaty: ¿se casará? o no se casara...

Todo en el prosimo cap jajajaj lo siento... contesto reviews:

Iloveweasleys: olaaaaa bueno jajaj te pareció corto el cap no? jajajaja pues toma pedazo capitulo 14 paginas enteritas para leer que seguro no te ha hecho ni puñetera gracia ya que con lso examenes y todo... bueno jejejeje lo que escribiste fue un amago de review si jajajajajaja . TKMMMMMM suerte en los examenes! y espero hablar contigo pronto por msn. besosssssss. todavia tnego que pensar un nombre para ti jajaja yo soy chikitica puede ser? jajajaj weno adiossssss.por cierto siento la tardanza del cap.

Lunnapotter1: bueno jeje siento la tardanza del cap y buen oaquí tienes la conversación de Ron y Hermione..., esper oqeu te guste el cap. adiosssss

Rosely: holaaaaa hermanita! te kiero muchooooo tengo qeu enviarte un e-mail porque hoy te volvi a hechar de menos y me acordé mucho de tí... me alegra de qeu te encante la historia y siento la tardanza del capitulo espero que te guste este capitulo... besotes adiosssss.

Gaby weasley: olaaaaaa bueno jejeje aquí esta el capitulo no tan pront ocomo esperabas... per bueno, hermione se arrepiente y mucho... y espero que te guste este capitulo. adiosss. besos...

karlila-karlila: olaaaaaaaaaaa bueno me alegra de que te gusten mis historia y bueno aquí el capitulo, tarde pero está akí espero que te guste. besos adiossssss.

Annmalfoy12: olaaaaaaaa bueno me alegra de qeu te guste y bueno jejeje esté ya es mas largo y bueno siento la tardanza... espetro que te guste... besos adiosssss.

LauWG: olaaaaaaaaaaa biueno jajaja akí el capitulo que mas esperabas jajajajaj y bueno espero qeu te haya gustado... y bueno jejeej este es mas largo no te puedes quejar... jejejeejej siento la tardanza... bueno jejejeej adiossssss. TKMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM adios wapa!.

LuuLuu: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa primero: me ofendes (sarcastico) como te atreves a pensar que sea tan retorcida y que cambie la historia sólo porqeu tu has hecho conjeturas? (ajajajajjajja) jajajaja y si tienes pensamientos macabras jajajajaja es bromaaaa bueno jejeje aquí está el capitulo espero que un de tus intrigas ya haya acabado la boda de Harry y Ginny jejejeje que pensabas? que se iba a anular? jajajajaaj bueno espero que te haya gustado. byeeeee. adiossss besosssss

BiankRadcliffe: olaaaaaaaaaaa buen ojejeje yo también siemrpe me imagino la escena jajajaja, bueno espero qeu te haya gustado el capitulo. adiosssss. besosssss PD: siento la tardanza.

PibyWeasely: olaaaaaa muy muy muy pronto no ha sido, jejejej un mes jajajaj jestoy esperando tu review bomba. espero qeu te haya gustado este capitulo. siento la tardanza. besoss. adiossssss.

NatyW: olaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno estamos hablando por messenger pero no contestas :s jejejej bueno jejejee nunca voy a dejar mis historias lo unico que em faltaba desilusionar a mis fans ufff auqneu a veces creo que lo hago, pero bueno jejejej espero qeu este te haya gustado jejejeje. adiossssstkmmmmmmmm tanto qeu no se puede escribir jejejeje .adiossssss

Alquimista: bueno la verdad es qeu ron tiene razón pero tambien Hermione está muy arrepentida lo habras podido comprobar en este capitulo... bueno jejejej espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. siento la tardanza adiosssssss!

Angelalegna: bueno jejejee me alegra de qeu te gustara el capitulo la verdad es qeu admiro a parvaty, de veras... jejejeej buen opespero qeu te guste este capitulo aunque yo le he encontrado un monton de fallos... pero bueno... adiosssss. besossss.

Winny Potter Black: bueno es te es largo no te vayas a quejar eh? jajajajaja bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap. siento la tardanza pero estoy de examenes... adiossss.besossssss

Paulygranger: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jejejeje bueno jejejejej me alegra de que volvieras a hacer tu aparicion jejejeje la verdad es qeu emociona es del botoncito cuadno hace tanto tiempo... jajajaja espero qeu te haya gustado este capitulo. adiossssssss.

Faith-thebloody: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno jejeje me alegra que leyeras mi historia y me alegra de qeu te haya gustado jejeejej bueno tu has tenido que esperar menos qeu los demás jaajajaj. bueno jejeej espero qeu te guste tambien este capitulo. besos adiossssss.

Juana rowling: olaaaaaaaaaaa jejejej bueno tu has sido la qwue menos ha tenido que esperar jajaj sólo unos cuantos dias jajajaj porque este circulo de aquí ha esperado un mes jejejeej, eso sí espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi jajajajajaja. y calro qeu no em olvido de tu fic, por cierto ¿cual era:S jajajajajjjaajaaja era broma jajajajaj. buen oesper oqeu te haya gustad oeste capitulo. besossss adiossssss.

GRACIAS! HE LLEGADO A LOS 100! BUENO SON 109! Y 17 EN EL CAP PASADO! JEJ GRACIAS!

bueno jejejeej siento deciros que en el proximo capitulo no sé si contestaré reviews, es que no saben son 17 esta vez y pufffff e tardado un monton en contestar... ademas siempre les digo lo mismo... jejej contestaré pero si em haceis alguna pregunta y eso ( ahora para fastidiar todo el mundo preguntará jajajajaja no seais malos) jejejejeej.

BESOSSSSSSSSSSS. ADIOSSSSSSSSS!

Toñy, cervatilla o cornamenta (como a veces me llama sergio jajajajaja)


	14. Capitulo 14: Quedate

CAPITULO 14: Quedate

Estoy bailando con parvaty, ella tampoco está de muy buen humor, supongo que serán los nervios de la boda, o ¿será que ella se ha dado cuenta, no, no creo... ella está con su cabeza en mi pecho y con sus manos rodeandome el cuello, yo la abrazo por la cintura, paso a paso vamos dando vueltas bailando y a lo lejos me doy cuenta de algo...

Hermione se está abrazando de una manera muy cariñosa con Harry y Ginny, cuando se abrazan parece que no se quieren separar nunca y Ginny está llorando y Harry está a punto también de llorar, Hermione llora más después veo como Hermione se aleja con la cabeza gacha hacia las escaleras... para ir a arriba. Paro de repente de bailar.

"¿Qué pasa?".- me mira y me pregunta Parvaty.

"Voy un momento a hablar con Harry y Ginny un momento".- y me voy hacia Harry y Ginny.

"¿Que hacíais?".- les pregunto.

"pues bailar".- me contesta Ginny.

"¿A donde ha ido Hermione?".- les pregunto.

" A ningun sitio, se ha ido a dormir porque estaba cansada".- me dice Harry.

" Mentira, he visto como os abrazabais, se va ¿no?".- les pregunto desde el primer momento supe que se iba, desde que los vi abrazándose.

"Sí..." me contesta Ginny.

"¿Y no se ha despedido de mí?".- les pregunto, pero creo que es demasiado obvio de que no quería verme... y aunque es la mejor opción, me duele... También seria la mejor opción para mí, pero no puedo...

"Es obvio ¿no?".- me responde Ginny.

"Voy a ir a despedirme de ella".- les digo decidiendome y cuando doy un paso...

"No vas a ir".- me dice Harry serio, poniendose delante mía.

"Si voy a ir".- le digo cabezón a Harry.

"No vas a ir, no le hagas más daño...".- me dice todavia serio, pero a al vez me pone un cara para que le comprenda...

"Si que voy a ir, no le voy a hacer daño".- le digo.

"Ella me a pedido que no vayas y yo lo voy a cumplir y lo siento pero estoy de acuerdo con ella".- me explica.

"Pues quieras tu o no voy a ir aunque ella no me quiera ver".- le digo ya un poco cabreado, ¿que pasa? es mi mejor amigo debe entenderme.

"MIRA SI YA HAS DECIDIDO QUE MAÑANA TE CASAS, POR QUÉ TIENES QUE IR A VERLA!".- explota Harry cabreado.

" QUIERO DESPEDIRME DE MI AMIGA".- le digo también cabreado a Harry viendo que todo el mundo nos mira y también Parvaty.

" TE ENTIENDO, PERO IGUAL QUE TU DEFIENDES A TU HERMANA, YO DEFIENDO A LA MÍA, Y SI ELLA NO TE QUIERE VER, NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR".

"QUE VOY A IR Y PUNTO".- le digo y le empujo hacia un lado para pasar y me dirijo hacia las escaleras subo y cuando estoy delante de la puerta respiro hondo y toco.

"Adelante".- contesta Hermione con voz triste y apagada, entro y veo que está de espaldas a mí acabando de hacer la maleta.

"Adelante".- digo en tono triste ya que es lo que siento... mis animos los tengo por el suelo...

"¿No te vas a despedir de mi?".- dice un voz, y la reconozco... cierro los ojos todavia dandole la espalda, como si hicera la maleta, una lágrima se me escapa, no quería despedirme...

"¿Quien te lo dijo?".- le pregunto con voz temblorosa.

"Te ví, como abrazabas a Harry y a Ginny, y vine aún que me ha costado, harry no me dejaba".- le explico.

"Es lo mejor... Ron, no tenías que haber venido... sabes que me duele...".- le digo aún sin voltearme, siento como Ron se acerca y se sienta a mi lado, siento un mano en mi barbilla y que me levanta la cabeza, pero sigo sin mirarlo, desvio mi mirada hacia la ventana.

" Sé que te duele, y también se que es lo mejor para los dos pero... mirame.-se interrumpe el mismo y con la mano hace que gire mi cabe y lo mire.

"Sé que es lo mejor para los dos, pero sentía que tenía que venir aquí, igual que ahora siento...- me dice y se detiene...

"¿Que sientes?".- me atrevo a preguntarle, ante eso él empieza a acercar su cara a la mía, yo estoy estática, casi sus labios están tocando con los míos...

"No puedo".- le susurro, y giro mi cara, el me besa en la mejilla ya que estaba muy cerca...

"Ron, mañana te vas a casar, ya me lo dejaste claro, vale, jugué contigo pero por favor no lo hagas conmigo, ya tomaste la decisión y ahora por favor, vete".- le señalo la puerta.

"pero Hermione...".- empieza a decir.

"NO! vete.- le exijo levantandome.

"Y si te pidiera que no te vayas".- me dice, ante eso abro mucho los ojos.

" Si me estás gastanto un broma, no hace gracia".- le digo, un poco molesta por su actitud.

" Te lo estoy diciendo enserio".- me dice acercandose a mí, no me da ni tiempo a contestarle, ya que siento sus labios junto con los míos, me está besando, él me está besando, esta vez no he sido yo... cuando ya lo he asimilado, correspondo el beso, soy una débil, el posa su manos sonbre mi cintura, me estremezco, cuando nos separamos para respirar...

"¿Que has querido decir con eso?".- le pregunto.

" Que te quedes y olvidemos todo esto".- me dice.

"Creo que voy a sentarme, me tiemblan las rodillas.".- le digo y me siento en la cama.

"Me he dado cuenta que no puedo dejar que te vayas otra vez, te fuiste una vez y allí abajo cuando me pelé con Harry me di cuenta de que no podia dejarte ir otra vez".- me confiesa, yo sigo sin creermelo.

"No puedo quedarme".- le digo.

"Hermione yo te quiero, no me voy a casar con parvaty, y también sé que tu me quieres".- empieza a decirme desesperado y sentandose a mi lado

"Sí, yo te quiero mucho pero debo irme para arreglar unas cosas, enseguida que llegue tengo que ir al ministerio a trabajar".- le explico, veo como el va a protestar...- y allí pediré mi traslado para venirme aquí.- añado sonriendole, el me mira feliz y me besa cuando nos separamos...

"Yo me voy contigo".- me dice serio.

"pero no puedes, ademas hay un problema...".- le digo.

" Si es por el billete yo llamo ahora y seguro que hay".- me dice.

"No, no es eso si no que mi vuelo sale a la misma hora que tu boda".- le digo.

"bueno pues se lo explicaré antes de la boda y me apareceré en el aeropuerto, pero yo me voy contigo".- dice.

"Gracias".- le digo y lo vuelvo a besar, el beso cada vez se va haciendo más apasionado y ansioso lo separo:

"Venga, ves para abajo, que yo todavía tengo que acabar mi maleta, y irme a dormir".- le digo.

"Yo me quedo y te ayudo a acabarla.- me dice poniendo una mano en mi cintura y otra en la mejilla y me vuelve a besar.

" si te quedas no voy a avanzar nada asi que, vete".- le digo.

"¿Como que no? primero recuperamos el tiempo perdido y despues ya avanzamos, es cuestión de minutos".- me dice sonriendo picaramente.

"Pero no me refiero a eso".- le digo sonriendo.

Me levanto y hago que se levante y cogiendolo de la mano lo arrastro hasta la puerta, la abro y lo empujo hacia afuera, me sigue cogiendo de la mano y hace presión para que no me suelte, me acerca hacia él.

"¿Así es como te vas a despedir de mí?.- me pregunta coquetamente.

"No".- le digo sonriendo y lo beso.

"Así me gusta, hasta mañana".- me dice.

" Hasta mañana, acuerdate de que te espero allí".- le digo, el asiente con la cabeza y se despide con la mano, entro a mi habitación y cierro la puerta, suspiro y me siento en la cama para acabar de hacer la maleta.

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

"¿y esa sonrisa?".- me pregunta mi hermana.

" Mañana hablaré antes de la boda con parvaty, no me caso".- le digo con una sonrisa.

"Si!".- grita mi hermana abrazandome emocionada...

"Creo que debo disculparme con mi cuñado, ahora vengo".- le digo separandome de ella, me dirijo hacia donde está Harry, está sentado bajo un árbol, siempre le ha relajado sentarse sólo...

"¿Que haces?.- le pregunto sentandome al lado de él.

"Pensar e intentar traquilizarme, creo que a estas alturas ya sabes mis maneras de reaccionar y demás".- me dice.

"Sí, solo era para sacar tema de conversación".- le digo sonriendo, el también lo hace.

"Perdon por empujarte, tenías todo el derecho de protegerla".- le digo.

"Mira Ron es que de verdad que no te entiendo, ahora sí, ahora no... y ahora que decidiste, haces esto de querer despedirte...".- me explica, se nota que está hecho un lío.

"Bueno ahora ya está solucionado, ya me he decidido definitivamente".- le digo contento.

"Menos mal que el empujón a valido la pena si no te lo cobraba".- le miro con cara de ¿ya sabes lo que he elegido, pero después pienso, es obvio.- Tanto tiempo allí..., me alegro CUÑADO.- me explica ante mi cara del principioy remarcando la palabra. Ante eso me rio.

"¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Parvaty?".- me pregunta.

"Como el avión de hermione sale a la misma hora que la boda pues hablaré con ella antes de la boda y después me iré al aeropuerto donde me esperará Hermione para irnos".- le explico.

" ¿Te vas con ella?.- me pregunta

" Sí, yo le pedí que se quedara pero me dijo que empezaba ya a trabajar y que allí pediríamos su traslado, para venir a trabajar y vivir aquí".- le sigo informando contento.

"Me alegro de verte con esa sonrisa, bueno así todos seremos felices".- dice Harry.

"Todos menos Parvaty...".- le digo triste.

" Sí... a mi también me da lástima pero yo sé que en el fondo ella sabe tus sentimientos hacia Hermione... y ella aunque esté triste se conformará con que seas feliz".- me dice.

"Lo sé por eso me da lástima, porque sé que ella está enamorada de mí y yo no le correspondo".- le digo triste.

"Verás que consigue a otro chico que la quiera como se merece".- dice Harry.

"Bueno creo que es hora de irme para la habitación".- le digo poniendome de pie.

" Gracias por dejarnos el apartamento para nosotros solos".- me dice dandome la mano y abrazandome.

"De nada".- le digo. y nos dirijimos hacia adentro donde está Ginny sentada en una mesa esperandonos aburrida.

"Ya era hora, estaba muerta del aburrimiento".- nos dice.

" Ya estoy aquí, no me separaré de ti hasta que acabe nuestra luna de miel".- le dice besándola.

"Esto si que es pura miel puajjj que es mi hermana Harry, Adios tortolos".- me despido de ellos con la mano.

Y me dirijo hacia las escaleras paso por la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, retrocedo y pego la oreja a la puerta, se oye una respiración leve, está dormida, con mucho cuidado abro la puerta y entro, la cierro lentamente y me pongo delante de ella, que guapa está, dormida, con ese camisón, con una sonrisa que parece que está soñando algo bonito como ella, es un ángel, MI ángel, ahora la tengo otra vez, me da igual todo lo que haya pasado, la tengo a mi lado y eso es lo que importa... me levanto del suelo y rodeo la cama y me tumbo al lado de ella, y con cuidado pongo mi brazo un poco más abajo de su cintura ya que ella tiene su codo encima de su cintura, cuanto echaba de menos tenerla tan cerca de mí, poner su brazo por mi cintura... poco a poco el sueño empieza a ganarme...

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-ooo-

"Hermione, despierta...".- oigo que me dice una voz, me giro soñolienta y veo una cabellera roja, unos ojos azules mirandome y una sonrisa tierna.

"¿Qué haces aquí?".- le pregunto ya más despierta, me doy cuenta de que va vestido.

"¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar un beso de buenos días?".- me dice, yo sigo tumbada y el va acortando la distancia, me besa yo le correspondo, pero le interrumpo separandolo de mí.

"Todavía no me has dicho que haces aquí".- le digo.

"Bueno ayer noche cuando acabó todo, me iba a ir a mi habitación, ya que el apartamento es sólo para Harry y Ginny, y decidí pasarme para verte dormir y me entró sueño y me tumbe al lado tuya y me quedé dormido...".- me explica.

" ¿Verme dormir?".- le pregunto, casi riendome...

"Sí, hacía tanto tiempo, que no te veía dormir, además estás tan guapa con ese camisón...".- me dice sonrojándose al fijar su vista en mi camisón que aunque es largo está subido.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja".- me río.

"¿De que te ríes?.- me pregunta, acercando sus labios hacia los míos.

"De como te sonrojas, llevo estas dos semanas que llevo aquí, riendome de tí, la manera de mirarme, la cara de embobado que se te quedó en el aeropuerto...".- le digo riendome recordando todo aquello, nuestros labios se rozan.

"Uno no es de piedra".- me dice y ahora si me besa, el ambiente cada vez va subiendo más, él ahora esta sentado encima de la cama de rodillas y yo entre sus piernas y encorvado porque seguimos besandonos, cada vez el beso se va volviendo más apasionado, yo lo vuelvo apasionado, él pone su mano en mi cintura... y se separa.

"Creo que debería irme, son las 8:00 de la mañana".- dice, me reincorporo, el sigue sentado de rodillas en la cama.

"Un poco más".- le pido, y me acerco a besarlo, pero él aleja su cabeza y se levanta poniendose los zapatos.

"Lo siento, tengo que irme".- me dice pero veo como está aguantandose la risa, se dirige hacia la puerta, pone la mano en el pomo, le interrumpo:

"¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?".- le pregunto, un poco enfadada, ¿de que se reía?.

"Lo siento, pero te pago con la misma moneda, aunque sea muy grande la tentación".- añade viendo mi camisón, que el tirante se me habia caido y se veía parte de mi ropa interior, pongo cara de confusión él lo ve y se rie mientras sale de la habitación.

Me tumbo en la cama boca arriba y pienso, una sonrisa se me escapa al recordar...

FLASH- BACK

_- ¿Y quien dice que tenga más debilidades?.- me dice siguiendome el juego_

_- Conozco alguna que otra más.- le digo acercando mi cara a la suya, noto como cada vez se va poniendo más nervioso, mis labios estan a 100 cm de los suyos..._

_- ¿Como cuál?.- me dice. yo todavía me acerco más, mis labios están como a 5 cm de los suyos, sus labios se ven tan perfectos, tan deliciosos, tengo unas ganas de besarlos..._

_- Como las arañas.- digo juguetona y coquetamente separándome, ha sido muy grande la fuerza de voluntad que he puesto para no besarlo. _

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Voy a ducharme y a prepararme para el viaje.

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Estoy en una cafetería del aeropuerto, tomando un café.

"Los pasajeros del vuelo 4678 con destino a Francia, pueden ir hacia la puerta de embarque A20, muchas gracias".- estupendo sólo queda media hora para entrar en el avión y Ron no llega, bueno iré hacía allí y allí en los asientos lo esperaré...

"A20 aquí es".- hay mucha gente me siento en los bancos a esperar...

vuelvo a mirar mi reloj por décima vez sólo quedan unos minutos para embarcar en el avión ya veo como la gente abre las puerta y los otros pasajeros le dan a la azafata el billete de embarque...

Estoy en la cola la última de todas, con la vista contraria a la fila, empiezo a preocuparme, empiezan a temblarme las piernas, mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse y mi cabeza empieza a pensar en negativo: Se ha arrepentido, sa va casar, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad...

"Señora, ¿me da la tarjeta de embarque? ya vamos a irnos".- me dice la azafata.

"Estoy esperando a mi novio, ¿no podemos esperar un rato más, estará a punto de llegar".- le digo.

"No señora, no podemos... ¿Va a embarcar?".- me pregunta, asiento con la cabeza, y le doi el billete.

oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-

Se que me estaréis matando en este momento y estoy preparada para vuestro reviews Bomba, tened compasion de mí, Conciencia: pero como van a tene compasión de tí si tu no la has tenido con ellos?. mi conciencia tiene razón, soy mala... Sé que dije de que pondría la boda de Ron y Parvaty, pero al final a ultimo momento mientras escribia se me ocurrió otra cosa y aquí está, en el próximo capitulo veréis la boda de Parvaty y Ron. tambien este será el penultima capitulo, por tanto el fic tendrá 15 capítulos más un epílogo. espero vuestro reviews... lo siento por no contestar los reviews pero mucha gente ya queria ver este capitulo así que. Adiós. Os quiero aunque vosotros a mi no. (evidentemente por esto...)

¿Que habra pasado con Ron?

¿Habrá cambiado de opinión?

¿Se casa con Parvaty?

Todas las respuestas en el último capitulo del fic.

REVIEWWWWWSSSSSS!


	15. capitulo 15: TE AMO!

CAPITULO 15: TE AMO!

antes que nada decir que cuando veais esto: oooooo-ooooo-ooooo es cuand ocambia de perspectiva ( de ron a hermione...) y esto: oooooooooooooooooo cuando cambia de situacion pero no de personaje

He decidido por segunda vez dejar aparcado el capítulo 3 de la belleza está en el interior, porque me matais jajaj, quiero sobrevivir y no me queda más remedio que escribir, si no ire cada día con miedo por la calle, de si alguien ha decidido viajar para asesinarme, bueno quiero dejar claro antes del capítulo que Parvaty no es mala, por tanto todas aquellas personas que han dicho que parvaty le hizo un imperius están equivocadas a sido decisión suya o ¿no? jajajjajaj también quiero deciros que cada vez me sorprende más vuestra reacción y imaginación jajaja me he reído mucho con lo del imperius no os lo tomeis a mal... Ahora sí, el capitulo:

_"Señora, ¿me da la tarjeta de embarque? ya vamos a irnos".- me dice la azafata._

_"Estoy esperando a mi novio, ¿no podemos esperar un rato más, estará a punto de llegar".- le digo._

_"No señora, no podemos... ¿Va a embarcar?".- me pregunta, asiento con la cabeza, y le doi el billete._

oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo

"Lo siento, pero te pago con la misma moneda, aunque sea muy grande la tentación".- añado viendo su camisón, que el tirante se le había caido y se le ve parte de su ropa interior, ella pone cara de confusión me río y con una sonrisa pícara salgo de la habitación.

Me dirijo a abajo a desayunar veo a mi madre como loca haciendo el desayuno.

"¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto en despertarte? ¡¡¡ hoy te casas!".- me dice mamá aturuyada y un poco molesta, sonrío, sin que ella lo note, le haré sufrir un poquito...

"Mamá ya se que me caso, ¿que hay para desayunar?".- le pregunto sonriente.

"Toma aquí tienes, por cierto me ha dicho Harry que te espera en el apartamento para que te vistas y eso".- me dice mamá poniendome el plato con el desayuno en la mesa.

Me como el desayuno, me acerco a mi madre por detrás:

" Mamá, me voy".- le digo dandole un beso en la mejilla, me voy hacia la chimenea.

"A casa de Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter".- en 5 segundos salgo de la chimenea y me encuentro en mi ex- apartamento, Harry está sentado en el sofá con la tele encendida mirandome.

"Todavía no has cambiado lo de la red flu".- le digo.

"Me casé ayer Ron... ¿Crees que he tenido tiempo?".- me dice.

"Vale, vale, acompañame a casa de Parvaty, tengo que hablar con ella".- le digo.

"¿A que hora sale el avión? Hermione no me lo quiso decir...".- me dice Harry.

"A las 12:00 y son las 10:30, así que hablo con Parvaty, me voy a mi casa a hacer la maleta y me aparezco en el aeropuerto".- le explico a Harry.

"Andando, tú primero".- me dice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hola señor Ronald, le estaba esperando mire que le enseño como quedó el jardín.- me coge del brazo arrastrandome el preparador de bodas.

"No... espere tengo que... necesito hablar con...".- intento girarme para volver allí.

"Señor, se que está nervioso, pero no pasa nada, tiene que vestirse dentro de poco...".- me dice mirando su reloj. y sigue arrastrandome, enseñandome el jardín cada vez que intento hablar no me deja...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"QUIERE ESCUCHARME Y DEJARME HABLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!".- le digo perdiendo mi paciencia.

"Sí, pero tampoco se ponga así".- me dice asustado.

"¿QUE NO ME PONGA ASÍ? LLEVO INTENTANDO HABLARLE DURANTE ESTOS 40 MINUTOS Y YO ESCUCHANDOLE POR EDUCACIÓN PERO YA ESTOY HARTO ME VOY!.- le digo cabreado y me dirijo hacia la habitación de parvaty.

"¿Harry donde estabas? podias haberme ayudado...

" Es que me he encontrado a tu hermana y...".- se empieza a justificar...

"Gracias amigo, la proxima vez que necesite ayuda te llamaré".- le digo en tono irónico...

"Está en su habitación".- me dice luciendose de sabiondo como si hubiera descubierto un mundo...

"No me digas".- le digo con el mismo tono irónico, de antes.

"Que humos tenemos".- dice siguiendome me paro delante de la habitación, respiro hondo y toco.

"Hola, Ginny puedo pasar?".- le digo dandole un mirada significativa como diciendole: es el momento.

"No, No, el novio no puede ver antes de la boda a la novia, trae mala suerte".- dice mi suegra, la madre de parvaty.

"Quiero hablar con ella".- le digo suplicandole.

"No y...".

"Uffff por fin Ron, tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante, pero mi madre no me dejaba salir...".- dice Parvaty habriendo la puerta y saliendo.

"Claro".- le digo caminamos hacia los jardines.

"Bueno, veras...".- decimos los dos a la vez, nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

"Empieza tú".- le digo.

"Ron, es un absurdo que nos casemos... sé que tu quieres a Hermione y queria decirte que vayas con ella que ya tardas...".- me dice.

"Yo venía a hablar contigo de esto, no me quiero casar... yo te quiero mucho parvaty y yo se que tú me amas y de verdad que lo siento, pero casandome me haria daño a mí, a Hermione y sobretodo a tí, siento de verdad no quererte como tú me quieres pero en el corazón no se manda...".- le digo.

"No, no se manda... por eso ve con ella sé que se iba hoy, ella se despidió de mí, yo ya sabía desde un principio que la querías, pero estaba tan ciega... después ayer cuando vi que te enfadas con Harry porque te querías despedir de ella, se aclaro todo, yo ya dudaba de casarme o no y allí fue cuando decidí que no me casaba".- me explica.

"Espero que sigamos siendo amigos, aunque no te lo creas eres muy especial para mí, mi mejor amiga y sé que algun día habrá alguien a tu lado que te quiera como te mereces...".- le digo sincero veo como se emociona por mis palabras y la abrazo ella llora en mi hombro...

"RON!".- veo como viene Harry corriendo gritando mi nombre.

"¿Qué pasa?".- le pregunto.

"Son las 11:55".- me informa, miro mi reloj y es cierto... me pongo blanco y saco mi varita y aparece en mi mano el billete de avión y desaparezco.

Harry se aparece al lado de mí. Empiezo a correr viendo los letreros pasamos por la policía, son y 59... ojalá que haya habido retraso tenemos que ir a la puerta A 20, ¿por donde voy ahora, miro detrás de mí y no veo a Harry... no le deben haber dejado... no tiene billete.

"Perdone, ¿la puerta A20?.- le pregunto a una emplezada.

"Tire recto hacia el final del pasillo y después gire a la derecha allí encontrará las puertas de la 11 a la 20".- me dice dandome instrucciones.

"Muchas gracias".- y vuelvo a correr el camino es interminable, el pasillo es realmente largo... ¿porque serán tan grandes los aeroupertos, maldigo, miro mi reloj son las 12:07 que haya retraso, que haya retraso, giro hacia la derecha...

Que haya retraso, que haya retraso, que haya retraso...

A14, que haya retraso

A16, que haya retraso.

A18 que haya retraso.

A19 que haya retraso...

No veo a nadie en la A20... lo he perdido...

"Señorita ha salido el avión hacia Francia?.- le digo a la azafata que está en la A19 teniendo una pequeña esperanza, de que se haya cancelado y que todos hayan vuelto a casa...

Me señala la ventana...

Me acerco hacia los cristales... un avión largo esta dirigiendose hacia el carril de despegue... llegué tarde... una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos, ahora se escapa y siguen más, desde que vi aquello vacío estaba aguantándome las lágrimas... veo como despega... se ha ido... ¿Que pensará de mi, pensará que la he abandonado...

Desaperezco...

Y parezco en mi casa...

Me dirijo a mi habitación cuando...

"Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí?".- me dice ginny poniendose delante de mí.

"Se fue, llegué tarde...".- le digo triste... ella me abraza...

"Lo siento amigo... enviale una lechuza, comunicate con ella...".- me sugiere Harry.

"No! ya sé lo que vamos a hacer...". nos dice Ginny, mirandome sonriendo...

ooooo-oooo-oooo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-oooooo-ooooo

" Señorita está usted bien?".- me dice el hombre que está sentado a mi izquierda (M/A: se lo dice en frances pero me da pereza hablarlo ademáss que estoy en verano de vacacioens así que no me mato a recordar frances jajajajaj).

"Sí, muchas gracias".- le contesto intentando sonreir, lo hago, pero falsamente y vuelvo a mirar hacia la ventana... Se ha casado... Se ha arrepentido... no... de una hora para la otra no ha podido cambiar de opinión... No, Hermione no pienses eso... porque no? dice un vocecilla en mi conciencia... ahora que lo pienso... es justo el ha hecho como que quería estar conmigo para vengarse de mí de todo lo que hice en el pasado y ahora... como me duele eso... sí es la única justificación lógica que le veo... me ha pagado con la misma moneda... yo le abandoné y el me abandonó... y vuelvo a llorar...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cierro la puerta de un portazo, sin mirar si mi casa está igual a como la dejé, me dirijo hacia mi cuarto y me tumbo en mi cama abrazando la almohada y llorando, llorando porque él se a reido de mí... ahora sé lo que sintió al sentirse abandonado... debería morirme por haberle hecho sufrir a Ron de esta misma manera... el teléfono suena... no tengo ganas de cogerlo... sigo llorando y llorando y el teléfono sigue sonando, me levanto y desconecto el cable del telefono wue está conectado a la roseta... me vuelvo a tumbar... y lloro... y grito con la almohada en la boca para que no se oigan...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me miro al espejo... ojos rojos, pelo despeinado, cara realmente lamentable... sin fuerzas.. voy hacia mi armario...

La ropa no la coloqué... cojo mi antiguo vestuario... vaqueros y camiseta ancha, lo primero que he cojido... me peino un poco y salgo hacia el ministerio...

Aparezco allí con cara triste... todos me saludan y estan contentos de que haya vuelto, me sabe mal no saludarlos como se merecen...

"Hermione, ayer te llamé toda la tarde pero no... ¿que te pasa? ¿por qué vas vestida así?".- me pregunta al verme María...

Yo la abrazo y lloro... hablamos en el despacho...

"Bueno debo irme, hacia el despacho del jefe, para decirle que he vuelto..."me limpi o la cara quitandome las lágrimas que salían mientras le contaba todo y salgo del despacho.

Lo que no sé es que mientras yo me voy hacia el despacho María esta hablando por teléfono con alguien...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tercer día de trabajo y empiezo otra vez la rutina que tenía antes de irme sólo con un peso más grande... la pena, si antes sentia pena y casi me moria ahora ya casi lo hago... me coloco esa ropa que llevaba antes... aunque María me riña 50 veces al día por llevar otra vez esta ropa pero me da igual... tendré que olvidar lo que pasó allí no? pues lo mejor es seguir donde lo dejé... antes de empezar esto, que no sirvió de nada...

"Hermione no crees que hoy es un día esplendido?".- me dice María risueña...

"Hoy no tocaba que el hombre del café mejor dicho tu novio viniera, vino ayer...".- le digo en tono amargo como todos estos días...

"No tonta, si nó que tu estás ahí amargada mientras que hace un día esplendido, Sol, casi no hay trabajo, es genial..."- dice alegre.

"Oh si ya me di cuenta".- le digo en el mismo tono pero también esta vez tenía un poco de ironía.

El resto del día fue muy aburrido como no había trabajo, hemos estado todo el día metidas en el despacho, hablando... bueno no, ella hablando y ¿yo escuchando? no, ultimamente no la escucho cuando habla...ahora creo que me esta hablando de la vestimenta o ¿fue hace una hora?

"¿Hermione me estas escuchando?".- me pregunta un poco enfadada.

"S...sí".- le digo dudosa.

"¿De que hablaba?.- dice preguntandome un poco molesta...

"De mi forma de vestir".- le digo aparentando estar segura...

"Mentira te estsaba contando de la cena que tuve ayer con mi novio".- me dice enfada.

"Señorita Hermione puede irme a buscar un traje que llevé a la tintoreria, ya sabe la de abajo, aquí tiene el papel".- me dice.

"Vale señor ahora vengo".- y con pesadez me voy, no tengo muchas ganas de ir a la tintoreria...

Cuando salgo de ministerio veo a un monton de gente en la plaza como siempre pero estos no estaban en movimiento como siempre si no que estabas quietos y mirando al cielo, intento meterme entra la multitud sin mucho éxito solo un poco:

"¿Para quien sera?".- dice una señora que esta delante de mí.

"Que bonito" suspira un chica al lado mía. entonces decido mirar arriba...

Si que es bonito si, suspiro... a quien le dediquen eso debe estar muy feliz... no se puede quejar...

Un momento...

Eso es un Hermione? no no... solo está escrita la raiz: Hermi...O

N

E

Miro sorprendida los ojos creo que se me van a salir (N/A: RESUMIENDO O.O ( pa que me mato tanto... jajajajaj) No hay muchas Hermione... quien lo habrá escrito... bueno vale mi primer pensamiento a sido él pero no creo que sea para...

"Quien es el loco que ha escrito eso?".- oigo a mis espaldas mientras alguien me rodea por la cintura, por detras sorprendiendome...

TE AMO HERMIONE.- eso es lo que está escrito en el cielo... y esa era la voz de Ron... me giro y lo veo sorprendida, me sonrie con esa mirada llena de ternura y divertida, seguro que al ver mi cara, se me sale el corazón... mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse... y me abalanzo hacia el lo abrazo fuerte llorando en su pecho y el posando su barbilla en mi cabeza acariciandome la espalda con su mano, cierro los ojos, está aquí, en Paris, abrazandome, ha escrito un mensaje, ha dicho que me ama... todo el mundo se ha enterado de que me ama, no lo puedo creer... me separo un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara y cierro los ojos como si creyendo que todo a sido un sueño...

Pero no, está ahí en frente de mí...

"Te dije que no te dejaria ir, llegué...".- intenta explicarme pero no le da tiempo a decir más porque yo no le he dejado lo he callado, con lo que soñaba, añoraba, recordaba, ansiaba... un beso durante estos días he deseado besarlo... y él corresponde de una manera profunda y llena de amor, me lo había trasmitido y me lo trasmite ahora... como pude pensar de que se había arrepentido... ( N/A: por culpa mía jajajajajja), nos separamos unos milimetros...

"Te amo".- me dice él rozando mis labios, me separo bastante de él y le sonrío pícara.

" YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!" grito para que todo el mundo me oiga el me atrae y me besa y todo se va volvien negro, el ruido de los aplausos de la gente va cesando... somos nosotros dos... sé que todo el mundo es testigo de esto, pero para mí sólo somos dos... nosotros dos y nuestro amor eterno... desde el día en que nos vimos en ese tren a los 11 años aunque no lo habíamos descubierto hasta más tarde...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Siento que me hayas visto con esta ropa".- le digo avergonzada y mirandome la ropa, si que estaba desesperada para ponerme eso...

"Todo lo que lleves tú es hermoso".- me dice tierno...- "ven sentemonos aquí" hemos estado paseando por todo este parque estamos sentados en el cesped y tenemos una gran vista... en frente está la Torre eiffel (N/A: gracias lau por la idea jajajajaaj)con la puesta de sol... parece un sueño... que romántico... cuando tenía 11 años no hubiera pensado acabar así, y que él fuera tan romantico...

"Hermione...yo...".- empieza a decirme nervioso, entonces yo giro mi cabeza ya que mi espalda estaba apoyada a su pecho.

"Dime".- le digo sonriendo, no puedo ser tan feliz...

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".- me pregunta, mirandome a los ojos...

"Estás pensando en casarte mientras que has dejado a tu novia en el altar, hace poco?.- le pregunto haciendome la ofendida y enfadada.- "Claro que si tonto".- añado ya que le molesta que le diga tonto... y lo beso en la comisura de los labios, pero el no se conforma y pone su mano en mi cuello y me besa...

Nos quedamos en silencio sólo abrazandonos... hay tanta paz...

**FIN**

oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-ooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-ooo-oooo-

Bueno gente jejejeje aquí el capitulo jajajaja aquí esta el fin jajajajaj ha quedado un poco abierto jejej pero pensad que queda el epílogo... jajajajajaj y bueno que me da mucha pena despedirme de esta historia no fue mi primera historia ya que hice una hace bastante tiempo con una amiga pero jejejeej no tuvo exito (en otra pagina) lo hice con mi mejor amiga jajajja mi cuña dudas ajjajajajaj TKMMMM y a mi otra cuña tb jajajajajaj. bueno este capitulo tendría que decicarselo a todos ya que lo estabais esperando con ansias... y os lo dedico pero en especial se lo dedica a LauWG porque dia 7 fue su cumpleaños ( quería actualizar para ese día pero entre escasa de tiempo y encima que no queira un capitulo deprisa y corriendo) gracias a ella leeis mis historias jjajaj ya que sin ella no me hubiera enterado de como poner mis historias... y bueno jejejej que TKMMMMMMMMM! y que haber si te escribo la carta y empezamos con el 2 cap de la historia nuestra jajajaj que pufffff jajaj sólo me pregutnan para cuand oel 2 jajajajaja. bueno besos a todos y en el próximo cap si que contestaré reviews jejeje que conste que lo eh acabado en un día de insomnio... ufffff jajajajaajj adiosssss. besoss


	16. Capitulo 16: Epílogo

CONQUISTANDOTE

CAPITULO 16: EPÍLOGO

Un rayo de luz traviesa la ventana... y despierto con una sonrisa... hace días que no despierto con esta sonrisa de tonta... me giro hacia un lado para ver al motivo de esa sonrisa pero no hay nadie... me pongo triste... ¿habrá vuelto a ser un sueño, como el de todos los días? Todos los días he soñado como él me declaraba su amor y que se quedaba conmigo de muchas maneras pero este había sido diferente.. parecía tan real... agudizo el oído para la esperanza de que ocurra como en las películas cuando el chico está en la ducha pero n ose oye el ruido del agua caer... me vuelvo a poner de costado recargo mi cabeza en mi mano y me doy cuenta de algo que estaba ahí y que no había encontrado... Una rosa roja... mis preferidas... y un sobre sonrío no ha sido un sueño me siento en la cama y cojo la rosa y la huelo... un aroma magnífico, natural... me encanta... con la rosa en la mano cojo el sobre y hay una papel:

NO HA SIDO UN SUEÑO, HE SALIDO UN MOMENTO.

TE AMO.

Vuelvo a sonreír, cuanto me conoce... mi cara ya me duele de tanto sonreír... había perdido la práctica... bueno mientras espero... voy a ducharme.

Salgo del baño vestida y con el pelo húmedo ondulado... oigo ruidos en la cocina... ahí está me voy hacia allí y veo como él esta concentrado en hacer el desayuno untando mantequilla en las tostadas, me recargo en el marco de la puerta... es tan tierno... tan romántico... perfecto... suspiro y enseguida voltea su cara hacia mí, le sonrío y me sonríe:

Echaba de menos esa sonrisa.- me dice dejando la tostada en el plato y cercándose.

"Créeme que yo también". - le digo también acercándome y poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.- "Gracias por la rosa y la nota... Me quitaste la gran duda que tenía". - le digo y lo beso.

"Te conozco muy bien... Además yo también pensé que era un sueño, pero vi como un ángel estaba a mi lado". - me dice sonriendo y volviéndome a besar...

"¿Que hay para desayunar?".- Le digo sentándome en luna silla delante de la mesa..

"Tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada y zumo de naranja y croissant". - me informa

"Ummm, tengo hambre... " y nos sentamos a desayunar.

"Que buen desayuno...". - digo, esta muy bueno además de que sabe mucho mejor si lo prepara tu novio... que bien volver a decir la palabra novio...

"Ahora arréglate que debemos ir a un sitio". - me dice

"¿Adónde?".- le digo curiosa... algo está tramando... lo sé...

"Es una sorpresa". - me dice con una sonrisa, me acerco a él y lo beso...

" Sí es porque tienes muchas ganas de besarme sigue, pero si es para que te diga la sorpresa, puede irte a vestirte... ". - me dice todavía sonriendo.

"Bueno vale... pero al menos lo he intentado". - y me voy hacia la habitación...

Después de 10 minutos en elegir que ponerme ya que no sé dónde me va a llevar elijo una falda vaquera por debajo de las rodillas y una camiseta sin mangas blanca y unos zapatos blancos salgo y veo que Ron está enfrente de la chimenea.

"Ya estoy lista". - le informo ya que él miraba hacia la chimenea.

" Vamos a coger este traslador". - me dice señalando una cartera vieja.

"¿Adónde iremos?".- le pregunto cada vez más nerviosa...

"Ah! Se me olvidaba". - dice sacando de su bolsillo una venda negra.

" ¿Me permites?".- y se pone detrás de mí, me coloca la venda... No veo nada pero me fío de él.

"Prepárate para trasportarnos, 3,2,1! .- y siento una sacudida en mi estómago siento como si todo mis órganos lucharan por salir hacia arriba... y vuelvo a sentir otra sacudida... mis órganos como que se vuelven a situar igual que mis pies que han tocado tierra firme.

Noto que algo pesa me toco en mi cuello y es un colgante...

Oigo que alguien pronuncia un hechizo, la verdad es que nunca había escuchado ese hechizo y la voz no me suena... mi pelo empieza a agitarse y a veces siento tirones de pelo.

"¿Ron? ¿Qué haces? ". - le digo algo enfada pero también tengo un poco de miedo... ¿de quien es esa voz?

Ahora escucho otra voz diferente pronuncia un hechizo y este tampoco lo conozco... siento como mi ropa sé ha reemplazado por otra... y lo que hago es tocar mi pecho... Esta tela no era mi camiseta... Mi camiseta tenia escote de pico... y esto simplemente no tiene ni cuello ni pico... me siento un poco estrecha me toco por atrás y lo que encuentro es una cremallera...

"¿Ron? Que estas haciendo? Me estoy asustando". - oigo risitas muy flojitas... supongo que se estarán aguantando...

"Ya, para con la broma, no me hace gracia". - y intento quitarme la venda cuando... una mano lo impide esa mano... esa mano no de Ron...

¿"¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué son esas risas? Ron te vuelvo a decir que por favor Pares con la broma...". - pero toco un poco más las manos... no son las de Ron pero... Las he tocado antes... suspiro y digo:

"No sé quien eres pero me fío de ti". - y muerdo mi labio nerviosa... que extraña es esta situación... el corazón me late a mil, noto como esas mano hacen que me inician a caminar y con cuidado voy dando pasos... él me guía de repente oigo:

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH". - y seguido de murmullos... h se nota que hay mucha gente... donde estoy?. Noto como la persona que esta a mi lado, la que me ha guiado se pone delante de mí y me quita la venda poco a poco, lo primero que veo son... Unos ojos verdes... Harry... sin duda veo me sonríe bajo la mirada y veo como va bien arreglado, vestido con un traje... y sus zapatos... un momento... un vestido blanco... mi ojos están a punto de salirse de su sitio... abro la boca... un vestido blanco y largo... vuelvo a mirar a Harry y sonríe el se gira hacia el lado y veo... al otro lado mas adelante un chico guapísimo pelirrojo con su traje, sonriendo, feliz... y sonriéndome pícaramente y... Ginny a su lado, veo tanta gente... Harry me da el ramo... Y me enseña su brazo para que yo me cuelgue de él, lo hago y empezamos a caminar mientras que suena una música, no la música de marcha nupcial, ya que hace años cuando hablábamos de esto le decía que esa melodía era demasiado vista y que no era para especial, la canción tenía especial como este momento, y a sabido que música escoger, una melodía, no se de que autor clásico es pero es hermosa, nunca la he escuchado a medida que avanzo veo a los invitados... Primos, amigos y profesores del colegio, Parvaty... no lo puedo creer, está aquí... miro hacia delante y veo en primera fila a María y Matt el chico del café, después a su lado está mi mamá y la señora Weasley llorando a su Lado mi papá y el señor Weasley. Nos paramos ahora sonriendo vuelvo a clavar mi mirada en esos ojos azules Harry me susurra al oído:

"Sin comentarios, no tengo palabras". - yo si que no tengo palabras...

"Por segunda vez, me han pedido el mismo favor: unir a dos personitas.. Bueno de personitas ya no tienen nada... Además son otros dos de mis alumnos que compartieron aventuras y me dieron algún que otro dolor de cabeza junto con Harry y Ginny. LA señorita Granger la más inteligente sin duda que ha pasado por Hogwarts y el señor Weasley no él más inteligente, pero si el más astuto... sobretodo en el Ajedrez así que el Fue el Jugador de Ajedrez más astuto que pisó Hogwarts, Ahora tengo hacer dos simples preguntas aunque por mí y seguramente por todos es un absurdo preguntar y a que todos sabemos las respuestas, pero... tengo que decirlas aunque las modifiqué un poco, para hacer más entretenido este momento, así que ahí vamos:

"¿Ron, quieres casarte con la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts, con la que siempre discutías, sabiendo que te corregirá de alguna u otra manera todo lo que hagas o digas?"

"Jajajajaja, si quiero".

" Y Hermione, quieres casarte con el chico más astuto de Hogwarts, con el que siempre acababas enfadándote, asumiendo que tu intentaras corregirlo y él siendo testarudo no lo hará?

" Jajajaja, si quiero"

"Entonces, ya están casados y no me hago responsable de nada ya que les informé de las consecuencias, aunque debo añadir que eligieron la mejor opción de todas". - dice sonriendo.

"OH se me olvidaba lo más importante: Pueden besarse". - dice todavía sonriendo.

Y lo beso al fin, tenía ganas de besarlo durante toda la ceremonia, lo abrazo fuerte y llorando le susurro un: gracias. Cuando nos separamos vemos a todo el mundo acercándose a dar la enhorabuena, veo como María me abraza llorando y veo a todas las chicas llorando, Molly, mamá, Ginny, McGonagall, etc... y la verdad es que ha sido muy emocionante la boda. Veo como Parvaty está mirando desde lejos:

"Ahora vengo".- le susurro a Ron y me dirijo hacia ella cando llego.

"Gracias". - le sonrío agradecida.

"¿Por qué?".- me dice.

"Por haber venido"

"No tienes nada de que agradecer, quería ver que mi esfuerzo a valido la pena y te puedo decir que no me arrepiento". - me dice, aunque una lágrima le cae.

"Toma". - le digo tendiéndole el ramo.- "Se lo iba a dar a otra persona, pero prefiero que lo tengas tú".

"No... no puedo aceptarlo". - me dice.

" Acéptalo, verás que dentro de poco emplearás ese ramo, y serás tan feliz como yo lo estoy ahora y espero estar invitada para verlo". - le dice ella me abraza y me dice: Gracias

"Hija! Aquí tus primos quieren saludarte". - me grita mi madre.

"Ves, que te están esperando". - me dice y miro hacía allí y pienso...

"Ven, te voy presentar a alguien". - y nos dirigimos allí...

"Por fin! Se ha ido todo el mundo". - digo sentándome en el sofá.

El se siente a mi lado:

" Te amo". - me besa.

"Y yo a ti". - le digo y vuelvo a besarlo cuando nos separamos el se levanta

"Todavía queda algo, vamos a brindar nosotros solos". - me dice tendiéndome una copa y llenando de Champán mi copa y la suya, se sienta.- "¿Tu porque brindas?".- me pregunta.

"Yo brindo por ti, gracias por hacer esta magnífica fiesta y por hacerme tan feliz,". - le digo emocionada.

" y yo brindo por ti, no me agradezcas nada, gracias a ti por decidir CONQUISTARME"

Y aquí se acabó esta historia... mi primera historia, la primera historia que visteis escrita por mí, la historia de la cual salieron muchas mas historias mías que tengo que seguir... Recuerdo cuando tuve mi primer capitulo leí un Fic de... LauWG la de los Muggles como yo la llamo jajajaja y le pedía para ver si me podía agregar al messenger para decirme como debía poner mi historia, que recuerdos aquellos, bueno Hablando del capitulo... es muy orgullosa jejejeje estaba emocionada porque me vino la inspiración y bueno tenia pensado poner algo de un futuro donde ron y hermione tuvieran una niña... o gemelos o algo... pero preferí mas acabarlo así con esa palabra que no es exactamente como se titula el fanfic pero que si del mismo tiempo, modo etc (no Doy mas detalles porque si no esto es como mi clase de Lengua Castellana jajaaj) Hermione tendría gemelos... así no tengo que decidir quienes son los primeros padrinos y madrinas... ya que como que hay duda de que sea primero: Ginny o María y Harry y no sé quien más... Parvaty... Acaba con un primo de Hermione... Me da mucha pena tener que poner fin a esta historia que durante muchos meses he estado escribiendo y pensando en ella, a veces cuando tenia que centrarme en que debía de poner en un capitulo me tumbaba en mi cama a oscuras y pensaba... o me iba a a duchar y mientras me cuchaba ya que me relaja mucho pensaba en que debía poner... y. Muchas Gracias a todos por los reviews que estoy muy orgullosa de ellos HE LLEGADO A LOS 158 REVIEWS! Nunca lo hubiera pensado ahora quiero haceros un recordatorio tengo 2 historias todavía para escribir y me encantaría que la gente que no ha leído esas dos historias pero si a leído esta que lo haga sería muy importante para mí sé que no es igual de buena como esta pero por favor leerlas. Le dedico especialmente este capitulo a:

Rosely: Gracias por dedicarme casi todos tus capítulos. Tkmmmmm besosss

LauWG: Lau! Que te voy a decir... jejejeje tkm! Gracias por agregarme aquel día.

Iloveweasleys: Por fin andreita ( la que se come el pollo) jajajaja he acabado mi historia!Jjajajaaj TKMMMMMM

Marina: Bueno jejej a ti te conozco de hace un montón d tiempo ya jajajaj gracias por obligarme a escribir esta historia en mis vacaciones de navidad del año pasado. TKM!

Naty: Cuña! Jajajajaj gracias por los consejitos y por leer mis historias jeejjej tkm!

TAMBIEN LE DEDICO LA HISTORIA Y EL CAPITULO A TODOS LOS DEMÁS GRACIAS POR LEER CADA CAPITULO ESPERANDO ESTE CAPITULO EL FINAL. GRACIAS A TODOS PORQUE SIN VOSOTROS ESTA HISTORIA NO LA HUBIERAIS LEIDO. BESOSSSSSSSSS

HASTA PRONTO


End file.
